


Estamos Hechos para Amar

by JennVilla



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Traducción autorizada, Yizhan (Español)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo están en cuarentena lejos del otro cuando la controversia de AO3 llega. Es una tormenta perfecta... una pandemia, una campaña de ciberacoso y el dolor de estar separados... ¿cómo lo superarán? Recordando lo que los unió en primer lugar.Traducción deWe Are Made to Love
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. La Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Made to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669283) by [OverthinkingThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingThis/pseuds/OverthinkingThis). 



> First of all, thank you so much, OverthinkingThis, for letting me translate your fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este es un relato sobre personas reales, pero el contenido del mismo es totalmente ficticio y no tiene la intención de dañar la reputación o imagen pública de los implicados. Cualquier cualidad, defecto, actitud o aptitud atribuida a los personajes, no los representa en la vida real. Todo es ficticio y debe tomarse como tal.

— ¡Esto es una mierda! —Yibo gritó mientras desaparecía de la pantalla de Xiao Zhan en una forma borrosa. Su maldición se desvaneció, ahogada completamente por un sonido de golpes.

¿Estaba maldiciendo en coreano ahora? Xiao Zhan sacudió su cabeza, débilmente divertido a pesar de su fatiga. Más maldiciones y algo blanco pasó. La pantalla saltó, y luego se movió inútilmente por la habitación durante un momento, hasta que Xiao Zhan se encontró cegado por el techo de la habitación del hotel de Yibo. Suspiró.

—Yibo —la única respuesta fue un ruido sordo como un golpe seco. Xiao Zhan adivinó que estaba golpeando algo, y esperó que no fuera una pared—. Yibo —el ruido sordo continuó—. ¡Wang Yibo! —gritó a su teléfono. Hubo un gruñido, un raspado de las patas de la mesa y finalmente, Yibo volvió a aparecer, con la cara roja y respirando con fuerza— ¿Has terminado?

Yibo no dijo nada, juntando los labios en una fina línea mientras se arrojaba al sofá, con los ojos húmedos mirando al espacio desde detrás de un flequillo desaliñado.

Xiao Zhan presionó los talones de sus manos en sus propios ojos y respiró profundamente. Fijando su mirada en la cara de Yibo, empezó a decir algo, pero no salió nada excepto una frustrada exhalación de aire.

La ira de Yibo se convirtió en preocupación al mirar el rostro exhausto de Xiao Zhan. Aunque Xiao Zhan tenía seis años más, Yibo siempre se había sentido ferozmente protector con él. Le había sorprendido sentirse así con cualquiera, pues se había acostumbrado a ser el único al que los demás cuidaban. Siendo el _maknae_ de sus compañeros de UNIQ, o en el set de _Tian Tian Xian Shang_ , donde era tratado como un hermano pequeño y consentido por sus co-anfitriones, y… bueno, prácticamente en todas partes, ya que aún tenía sólo veintidós años.

Tal vez fueron los meses que pasó filmando _Chen Qin Ling_ con Xiao Zhan, interpretando el correcto Lan Wangji con el intrépido Wei Wuxian de Xiao Zhan. Aunque Yibo no era un actor de método, descubrió que disfrutaba lo bien que se sentía el encarnar un personaje cuya vida giraba en torno a la defensa de la persona que amaba, al estar ahí para atraparlo si se caía. 

Y ahora Xiao Zhan estaba en problemas.

—Zhan-ge. Esto se está descontrolando... cada vez es peor —se golpeó los muslos con los puños, haciendo una mueca—. Dios, desearía poder volver a casa... para estar contigo —la voz de Yibo era baja, desgarrada desde lo profundo de su garganta—. Estar separados así, con todo esto que está pasando... ha sido tan insoportable. —inhaló fuertemente y se limpió los ojos.

— _Baobao_ , no. Por favor, no llores. Odio verte así de alterado. Estoy bien... de verdad. No pasa nada. Estaré... bien —Xiao Zhan quiso decirlo tranquilizadoramente, pero era difícil cuando no se sentía realmente bien. Suspiró, tratando de suprimir sus propios sentimientos—. Realmente no deberías-

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Unos… criminales en internet están propiciando una campaña para arruinar tu carrera, difundiendo mierda sobre ti, querido estropear todo por lo que has trabajado tan duro. Y ahora me dices que tus socios corporativos están empezando a alejarse de ti... y para... ¿para qué? ¡No hiciste nada para merecer esto! Y yo he estado atrapado aquí, sin poder estar ahí para ti, y... ¿y te preocupa que yo esté molesto? Todo está bien dice. ¡No, esto no está bien, joder! —las palabras salieron en un torbellino, forzando a Yibo a tomar una sonora inhalación de aire que, sin querer, se convirtió en un sollozo. Lágrimas calientes brotaban de sus ojos mientras se mordía los labios de nuevo. _¡Uf, contrólate, Yibo!_

Xiao Zhan gimió y hundió su cara en la almohada para ocultar su propia frustración.

—Yo sólo... yo sólo no quiero que... que… —no fue capaz de terminar.

— ¿Qué, que no me preocupe por ti? ¿Qué no esté molesto cuando la gente intenta herir a la persona que más quiero en este mundo? Háblame, Ge. Por favor. Deja de fingir que estás bien. Déjame ayudarte.

Incluso mientras decía esas palabras, Yibo sabía que no había _nada_ que pudiera hacer. Todo el lío comenzó cuando los fans de Xiao Zhan se quejaron de lo que consideraban una obscena historia ficticia sobre Xiao Zhan, a la que siguió una prohibición gubernamental de los sitios que albergaban tales historias. Protestar contra la acción del gobierno era inútil, y quizás incluso peligroso. Xiao Zhan, sin embargo, era un blanco fácil y conveniente para los agraviados. Y derribarlo era la manera más efectiva de vengarse de sus fans. 

Ahora, a los pocos días de lo que los medios llamaron "el accidente de Xiao Zhan", no había ninguna señal de que la ira contra Xiao Zhan se fuera a acabar pronto. Todo lo contrario. El frenesí en línea había crecido rápidamente a niveles verdaderamente sin precedentes: feas amenazas personales, boicots organizados a los patrocinadores corporativos de Xiao Zhan, proyectos puestos en duda, todo ello llevando a varios medios de comunicación a empezar a escribir obituarios para la carrera del actor. Xiao Zhan sentía que su habitual afán de ganar, de superarlo todo, empezaba a decaer. Cada vez era más difícil levantarse por la mañana. Se sentía tan _agotado._

Yibo, por otro lado, se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso. Estaba en Hengdian para terminar de filmar su último drama, pero con la pandemia de COVID-19 que aún se extendía por toda China, tuvo que completar una cuarentena de dos semanas antes de poder empezar a trabajar. Eso dejó a Yibo solo en una lejana habitación de hotel sin nada más que hacer que esperar. Y pasó un tiempo cada vez más insalubre acechando en grupos en línea para ver lo que la gente decía sobre Xiao Zhan. Lo que encontró no le llenó exactamente de optimismo.

Xiao Zhan giró la cabeza hacia la pantalla, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y cansados.

—Ya es bastante malo que esté pasando por esto... no quiero arrastrarte a ti también.

—Ge. Ya estoy en esto. Esa historia, la que empezó todo esto, no era sólo sobre ti. Era sobre mí también.

—Pero no es a ti a quien buscan. Y quiero que siga siendo así.

— ¿No crees que están tratando de hacerme daño a mí también? ¿Crees que fue una coincidencia que todo esto explotara en el momento en que te dejé en Pekín para empezar mi cuarentena aquí? Estos idiotas _sabían_ que no podría volver, que tendría que sentarme aquí _inútilmente_ cuando más me necesitabas. —Yibo pateó la mesa delante de él y enjugó las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer de nuevo.

—Sólo eres un daño colateral, Yibo. Soy yo la persona a la que quieren castigar. Fueron mis fans, no los tuyos, los que hicieron el reportaje —Xiao Zhan le echó una mirada a Yibo para que dejara de discutir—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. No quiero que tú -o cualquier otro- se ponga como objetivo, ¿de acuerdo? Prométeme que no te pondrás en evidencia para tratar de defenderme. Nada de declaraciones públicas. Nada de mensajes descarados de Weibo —añadió, pensando en la vez que Yibo publicó fotos de sus zapatos desgastados con un mensaje oculto para responder a otro actor que había menospreciado a Xiao Zhan—. No ayudará. De hecho, necesitas... distanciarte de mí. Yo… tengo que superar esto por mi cuenta. —Xiao Zhan inclinó la cabeza lejos de la cámara por un momento para secarse las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar. _No puedo dejar que me vea alterado o nunca se echará atrás._

— ¡Tú me conoces! No puedo sentarme y dejar que esto te pase a ti y no _hacer_ algo. ¡No puedo!

—Bueno, no vas a hacer nada —dijo Xiao Zhan, un poco más bruscamente de lo que quería—. No me hagas alejarte para protegerte, porque sabes que lo haré.

Yibo se pasó los dedos a través de su pelo y tiró fuertemente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un grito estrangulado hacia el techo.

— ¡Para... para! _¡detente!_ ¡Deja de ser todo un... _Wei Wuxian_ sobre esto! ¡No tienes que estar solo! ¡Dios! ¿Puedes por favor pensar en ti mismo por una vez?

—Yibo, yo no... —Xiao Zhan suspiró, luego se rio y mostró una sonrisa que sin importar lo pequeña que se viera, hizo que el cuero cabelludo de Yibo se estremeciera. Yibo realmente deseaba volver a casa para poder dar rienda suelta a los impulsos que esa sonrisa siempre le provocaba— Está bien, tal vez estoy siendo un poco... Wei Ying al respecto —musitó Xiao Zhan—. Pero en serio, no puedo permitir que la excelente reputación de Hanguang Jun se ensucie por una asociación conmigo. —sonrió a Yibo con desgana, pero sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho mientras pensaba en cuánto le estaba haciendo daño a Yibo sólo por estar con él, y cuánto le dolería no tener a Yibo a su lado.

Yibo apretó los dientes ante esto. 

—No hay absolutamente nada malo en ti. Eres... perfecto. Todo esto es una completa basura y lo sabes. Ni siquiera-

— ¿Honestamente crees que a alguien le importa a estas alturas si lo que está pasando está bien o mal? ¿Si es verdadero o falso? Soy un objetivo demasiado tentador. Sabes que he estado preocupado por meses de que algo como esto pasara, con la popularidad de _A-Ling_ siendo tan... loca. Que los cuchillos saldrían para mí eventualmente, con o sin motivo... sabes tan bien como yo que no hay manera de responder sin empeorarlo. Mi equipo lo intentó.

Xiao Zhan hizo una pausa y pensó por un momento, para luego recitar una de sus líneas en _Chen Qing Ling_ :

—“En realidad, a veces el mundo sólo necesita una excusa, o un objetivo, un objetivo que todos puedan odiar” —señaló a Yibo a través de la pantalla—. Y que Hanguang Jun caiga del cielo blandiendo a Bichen no servirá de nada —Xiao Zhan sonrió con nostalgia y suspiró ante la imagen mental de un hombre hermoso con una túnica blanca, que siempre llegaba justo a tiempo para salvar a su amado. Esta vez no. Miró hacia otro lado—. Estaba destinado a suceder, eventualmente. Tal vez esto —dijo, agitando la mano— es todo lo que tengo.

—No, no lo es —Yibo casi gritó al teléfono—. Tienes demasiado talento para sólo desaparecer así. Eres el mejor actor que he... _¡Aiyaaa!_ No me pongas esa cara, ¡no te estoy adulando de esa manera!

Xiao Zhan se rio, recordando sus peleas para ver quién sería el primero en caer ante un aluvión de alabanzas. Pero su risa pronto dio paso a una larga y triste exhalación. Miró hacia abajo y murmuró:

—Pero quizás no sea lo peor, ¿sabes? Simplemente… volver a ser… —sacudió la cabeza— Quiero decir, ¿es esta realmente la vida que yo quería en un principio?

La cara de Yibo se puso pálida.

—Tú... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No quieres esta... _nuestra_ vida? —sus labios temblaban y aunque rápidamente los apretó para ocultar su angustia, sus ojos lo traicionaron y le mojaron las mejillas. _Lo he amado durante años, desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez. No quiero ni pensar en él alejándose de mí._

— ¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quise decir en absoluto! ¡Dios, no! Ni lo pienses, por favor. Te quiero tanto… —Xiao Zhan tocó la pantalla como para secarle las lágrimas— Nuestra relación es lo único que no podría soportar perder. Es sólo que a veces pienso que conseguí más de lo que esperaba de toda esta locura de ser una celebridad. Ya sabes, el ser acosado, el tener que vigilar cada palabra que digo, todo eso... —respiró hondo, perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento mientras recordaba el frenesí de los aficionados y el escrutinio de la industria que sólo había aumentado desde que _Chen Qing Ling_ salió al aire, y lo poco preparado que había estado para ello. Mirando la cara de Yibo en la pantalla, murmuró: — ¿No extrañas nuestra vida de antes? ¿Antes de que _A-Ling_ la cambiara?

La cara de Yibo se suavizó mientras recordaba los días en los que todavía podían salir juntos en una cita normal -a un restaurante modesto, a ver una película, o incluso a dar un paseo sin un séquito, sin todos los elaborados señuelos y engaños para despistar a los fans que lo perseguián. Los recuerdos de antaño se repitieron en su mente: Xiao Zhan riéndose en su oído mientras se iban en la moto de Yibo a ningún sitio en especial; Xiao Zhan recostado en la hierba; Xiao Zhan besándole fuera bajo la luna llena. Su garganta se apretó, y un profundo sentimiento de pérdida lo abrumó.

Xiao Zhan miró su cara cuidadosamente, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Se entretuvo con las borlas de la funda de su almohada entre sus dedos mientras decía:

—Así que... lo que quería decir era... bueno, Wei Ying nunca recuperó su fanfarronería después de resucitar, pero al final seguía _satisfecho_ —dijo, haciendo referencia a la canción de amor que Xiao Zhan había lanzado después de su mágica filmación de verano juntos—. Por lo menos, Wei Ying pudo pasar el resto de su vida con su alma gemela a su lado. No sería un mal final, ¿correr ese puente de madera contigo hasta el final? —intentó sonreír, pero algo en la expresión de Yibo convirtió este último pensamiento en una pregunta. 

En su cabeza, Yibo seguía recordando momentos con Xiao Zhan, aquel chico que le había contado cómo se había alejado de una vida estable y "normal" para perseguir sus sueños, aquel chico del que Yibo se había enamorado por su ardiente determinación, aquel chico que miraba a Yibo para que le diera ánimo cuando las cosas parecían desesperadas. Frunció el ceño.

—Pero has trabajado demasiado duro... Eres demasiado bueno para sólo… sólo… —Yibo agitó sus manos, sin encontrar las palabras, y finalmente miró hacia otro lado. El corazón de Xiao Zhan cayó en su estómago.

_Oh... No me respetaría si me rindiera, si ya no pudiera ser su igual. Esa es la vida que ve para nosotros, el ser reyes juntos. Tal vez si no vuelvo de esto, lo perderé a él también._

Xiao Zhan inhaló profundamente, una repentina ola de calma que lavándole la cara. Habló de manera uniforme.

—Escucha, es tarde. Tienes que trabajar mañana temprano, así que necesitas descansar. No vamos a resolver nada esta noche y yo también estoy cansado. ¿Podemos, ya sabes, hablar de esto en otro momento? —sonrió amablemente, pero sus ojos estaban apagados.

Una puñalada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Yibo mientras veía a Xiao Zhan ponerse esa máscara familiar, la que usaba en público para mostrar a la gente lo que querían ver, cuando él no quería compartir lo que realmente sentía. Y ahora la llevaba puesta para Yibo. 

—Ge... _baobao_... no...

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy cansado. ¿Hablamos mañana? —volvió a mostrar esa plácida y opaca sonrisa— Descansa un poco, ¿vale? Te quiero.

Yibo asintió con tristeza, demasiado herido por haber sido excluido para decir más. Didi ai ni, susurró, y rápidamente terminó la llamada para que Xiao Zhan no lo viera derrumbarse en el sofá, su cuerpo agitándose en profundos sollozos.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola hola! Escribo mi saludito aquí, pues en las notas encontrarán más información sobre términos y referencias utilizadas en el capítulo.

  
Bueno, debo admitir que estoy un pelín nerviosa por la adición de otro fandom en mi perfil, pero confío en que este tenga tan buena acogida como la ha tenido el Drarry. Espero que algunas de las personas que me han seguido aquí, conozcan y gusten del ship Yizhan, y si es así, entonces espero también que esta historia les guste tanto como a mí.

Ahora, si no conocen nada sobre el Yizhan, ¡no saben de lo que se están perdiendo! El Yizhan es como el Larry chino jajaj sólo que mis bebés Yibo y Zhan la han tenido muy difícil con toda la restricción que siempre ha habido y habrá (ojalá no fuera así) en China. Debo decirles que ambos (Yibo y Zhan) son dos personas super talentosas, además de excelentes personas, y que aunque últimamente no podamos ver mucha o ninguna interacción sobre ellos, es 100% seguro que ambos se tienen mucho cariño, amor y respeto, y es por eso que este hermoso fandom de Tortuguitas (BJYX) está cada vez más convencido de que son almas gemelas y su destino es estar juntos (aunque siempre nos guste pensar que ya lo están).

  
Y por último, si conocen el ship, el fandom y los personajes involucrados, y no son muy fans de ellos o simplemente no quieren nada que ver con el Yizhan, sólo les pido amablemente que hagan de cuenta que nunca han visto este fanfic y también que se guarden comentarios fuera de lugar. Les aseguro que respeto la opinión y gusto de todo el mundo, pero no permitiré que fomenten el odio o ataquen al fandom, a los chicos, y a mí.

No siendo más, si decidieron darle una oportunidad a la historia, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * El título en chino para la serie The Untamed es 陈情令 o _Chen Qing Ling_. Los miembros del cast le llaman también _A-Ling_ , cariñosamente.
> 

> 
>   * _Maknae_ es un término coreano utilizado en el K-pop para referirse al miembro más joven de un grupo. En el caso de UNIQ, Yibo fue el _maknae_.
> 

> 
>   * _Tian Tian Xiang Shang_ (TTXS), o Day Day Up, es un programa chino de variedades de larga duración. Wang Yibo se unió en 2016 como el co-anfitrión más joven del espectáculo.
> 

> 
>   * ____Baobao____ : Bebé, cariño, tesoro etc...
> 

> 
>   * La controversia de AO3 está ligada al evento 227, llamada así por la fecha en que comenzó la campaña de internet contra Xiao Zhan (27 de febrero de 2020). AO3 se volvió inaccesible en China el 29 de febrero de 2020. Pueden buscar en el sitio web de Vox para leer más sobre ello.
> 

> 
>   * _Ge_ 哥 : Hermano mayor.
> 

> 
>   * Weibo: Es como el facebook chino. Allí, en uno de los varios ataques que ha sufrido Xiao Zhan, un actor se metió con él, y Yibo al poco tiempo después hizo un post con doble mensaje. Las teorías apuntan a que lo hizo en defensa de Zhan.
> 

> 
>   * _Didi ai ni_ significa "Hermano menor te ama". En uno de los BTS de The Untamed, Yibo le grita a Zhan esta frase, así que sí, lo ama jajaj
> 



	2. Conociéndose en un Campo Amarillo

_Didi ai ni._

El teléfono de Xiao Zhan se le escapó de las manos y cayó al suelo cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Yibo antes de que terminara su llamada. Así de fácil, fue transportado al verano de 2018 cuando él y Yibo habían filmado juntos Chen Qing Ling. Yibo había dejado de lado su personaje de chico guay y había dejado su corazón al descubierto ante Xiao Zhan, algo obvio para cualquiera que viera las imágenes de ellos haciendo payasadas entre bastidores. Le había gritado estas palabras a Xiao Zhan a través de un plató lleno de gente tantas veces, sin importarle lo que nadie pensara... y se las había susurrado a Xiao Zhan muchas veces más cuando se las arreglaban para estar solos y lejos de todas las cámaras y ojos curiosos.

_Debería llamarlo de nuevo._

¿Pero qué debería decirle? Xiao Zhan nunca se había sentido tan inseguro de sí mismo como en las últimas dos semanas. Estaba acostumbrado a ser tan impulsivo, tan seguro de lo que quería, pero ahora nada tenía sentido para él, y no parecía haber nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Todo lo que tocaba últimamente parecía irse al infierno.

Él y Yibo se hablaban a sí mismos en círculos día tras día sobre la crisis sin resolución, y estaba seguro de que compartir sus miedos sólo hacía que Yibo se disgustara aún más. Sabía que había herido a Yibo cuando lo alejó hace un momento, pero ¿no fue más amable darle a Yibo un respiro de sus problemas? Y, de todos modos, ni siquiera tenía la energía para recuperar su teléfono del suelo. _Qué patético._

_Oh, Yibo... tal vez deberías haberme dejado ir._

Mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él, vio a un chico de rojo caminando por un campo de flores amarillas.

* * *

**Marzo 2017 Changsha**

Xiao Zhan estaba parado a un lado del camino, sobrecogido con lo que su ojo de artista apreciaba frente a él; un campo de flores de canola que florecían en todas las direcciones hasta donde él alcanzaba a ver, el amarillo brillante de las flores agregaba una belleza única e irrepetible. Aquí es donde él y los otros miembros de su grupo, X NINE, rodarían la secuencia de apertura para su aparición en el espectáculo de variedades Tian Tian Xiang Shang.

Él quería tomar algunas fotos del escenario, pero cuando alcanzó su cámara, recordó que le había prestado su mochila a un miembro del personal para que la usara como utilería.

_Oh bueno, espero que alguien tome algunas buenas fotos para rememorar este día._

La mañana era fría, y el resto de sus compañeros de banda temblaban en sus trajes blancos a juego, pero Xiao Zhan se sentía lleno de energía, corriendo a través de las flores, haciendo poses tontas y haciendo el tonto para las cámaras. Era mejor que estar sentado en una oficina frente a un ordenador, que es donde había estado hace unos años, antes de que decidiera competir en el reality show X-Fire por un lugar en esta misma banda.

Al otro lado del campo, podía ver una mancha roja que se entrelazaba entre las flores amarillas brillantes hacia él. Vio cómo el rojo se dilucidaba en una chaqueta, y luego se dio cuenta de que el chico que llevaba la chaqueta roja era Wang Yibo, el más joven de los anfitriones de Tian Tian Xiang Shang. Yibo era miembro de otra banda de chicos, UNIQ, y como Xiao Zhan era un gran fan del K-pop, sabía todo sobre UNIQ y Yibo.

Además, Xiao Zhan había pasado demasiado tiempo viendo videos de las actuaciones de UNIQ y clips aleatorios de Yibo cuando él mismo se preparaba para X-Fire. Incluso vio a UNIQ en un concierto en Pekín el verano anterior. Se había dicho a sí mismo que era una "investigación" para su propio entrenamiento, pero Xiao Zhan no pudo ignorar la sensación que tuvo al ver la forma en que Yibo movía su cuerpo, la intensidad de sus ojos, la curva de su sonrisa...

El corazón de Xiao Zhan dio un pequeño salto cuando notó que Yibo, quien caminaba por el campo, llevaba su mochila a la espalda. _Ahora tengo una excusa para presentarme,_ pensó con una sonrisa. Cuando comprobó que el rodaje había terminado, Xiao Zhan corrió por el borde del campo hasta donde el equipo de TTXS estaba trabajando. _Vale, tranquilízate,_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras espiaba a Yibo. El chico estaba inclinado en el lado de una furgoneta, mirando su teléfono.

Xiao Zhan se acercó, aclaró su garganta y dijo un hola en inglés, agregando una amplia sonrisa.

Yibo levantó la vista, se sobresaltó y dejó caer su teléfono.

Ambos hicieron un pequeño baile incómodo mientras se movían para coger el teléfono, así que Xiao Zhan retrocedió y esperó mientras Yibo se inclinaba para alcanzarlo y se ponía de pie de nuevo, pareciendo un poco nervioso.

—Eh, hola.

— ¡Perdón! No quise asustarte. Soy Xiao Zhan, eh… uno de tus invitados para el espectáculo. De X NINE.

—Oh. Soy... soy Wang Yibo. Encantado de um... conocerte. —a pesar de su tono educado, pareció un poco receloso.

 _Parece incómodo. Tal vez debería pedirle mi mochila e irme._ Xiao Zhan sonrió de nuevo, esperando que Yibo se sintiera cómodo esta vez.

No funcionó, al parecer.

Xiao Zhan lo intentó de nuevo.

—Yo... me di cuenta de que estabas en el campo antes...

Los ojos de Yibo se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí... vi que llevabas mi mochila... Así que me preguntaba-

—Oh, cierto. Uh, sí. Espera aquí, iré a buscarla. —dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un coche aparcado cerca.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, un video de Yibo bailando en una actuación de EOEO comenzó a girar en su cabeza. Xiao Zhan quiso abofetearse a sí mismo por tener estos pensamientos... Yibo sólo tenía diecinueve años, después de todo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Xiao Zhan, viniendo a charlar con él? Probablemente sería lo mejor si su conversación terminara ahora mismo.

Yibo regresó, entregándole la mochila.

—Gracias por dejarnos usarla. Yo- —antes de que pudiera decir más, Yibo fue llamado por un miembro del personal para una nueva toma. Suspiró y miró hacia nuevamente a Xiao Zhan— Yo... lo siento mucho, tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerte.

Y luego se fue.

* * *

Por la tarde, el escenario era un caos para la grabación en estudio del episodio de X NINE. Entre los anfitriones de TTXS, los nueve miembros de la banda, más un desconcertante número de otros invitados, no había oportunidad de mantener ningún tipo de conversación. Varias veces, sin embargo, Yibo terminó junto a Xiao Zhan en el escenario, y Xiao Zhan se esforzó por mantener los ojos en otra parte.

_Hay cámaras por todas partes y no quiero que me pillen mirando. Un video de esto permanecerá por siempre._

Sin embargo, cuando Yibo estuvo en la parte superior del escenario, Xiao Zhan permitió que sus ojos se quedaran mirándole. Parecía de su edad, con ropa informal y sonriendo nerviosamente, luciendo un poco incómodo, como lo hizo esa mañana. Era tan diferente del artista seguro y ardiente que Xiao Zhan había esperado. Era... entrañable.

Y luego vio a Yibo bailando en el escenario, su cuerpo retorciéndose y doblándose de maneras que Xiao Zhan nunca había podido copiar, sin importar cuántas veces lo intentara... _Ese chico sabe moverse_. Xiao Zhan se preguntó si debería molestarse en intentar continuar su interrumpida conversación de esa mañana. Y entonces recordó lo distante que pareció Yibo durante su corta interacción. Suspiró. _Ah, déjalo._

Al final no importó. Yibo tenía algún compromiso después de la grabación y se fue poco después de despedirse del grupo. Bueno, tal vez se encontrarían de nuevo en algún momento. Aunque estaba seguro de que Yibo no recordaría que había aparecido en el programa.

Una semana más tarde, sin embargo, Xiao Zhan se sorprendió al encontrar una solicitud de WeChat de Wang Yibo. Curioso, y, si era honesto consigo mismo, un poco emocionado, la aceptó.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieran una serie de mensajes de Yibo:

> **Yibo:** Hola, soy Wang Yibo
> 
> **Yibo:** Conseguí tu número con Da Zhangwei.
> 
> **Yibo:** Espero que no te moleste.
> 
> **Yibo:** Siento que no hayamos podido terminar nuestra conversación el otro día.
> 
> **Yibo:** Oh, y me preguntaba si encontraste un reloj negro en tu mochila.
> 
> **Yibo:** No he sido capaz de encontrarlo.

Xiao Zhan rebuscó en su mochila y encontró un desconocido reloj negro en el fondo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Xiao Zhan se encontró en el vestíbulo del edificio de apartamentos de Yibo. Había asumido que Yibo le pediría que dejara el reloj con seguridad y eso sería todo, pero Yibo le envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba saliendo de una sesión de fotos y le pidió que le esperara para agradecérselo en persona. Xiao Zhan comprobó con alivio su aspecto; se veía bien, lo justo como para que no pareciera que se había esforzado demasiado.

Todavía pensaba en ello cuando escuchó el sonido del ascensor y Yibo entró en el vestíbulo, con el casco de la moto bajo el brazo, con una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos vaqueros negros ajustados con agujeros en las rodillas. Su pelo estaba atractivamente despeinado, y todavía llevaba maquillaje de su sesión. Se veía... fantástico. Xiao Zhan respiró hondo e intentó poner una expresión normal en su cara antes de que Yibo lo viera.

Tuvo un momento para recuperarse cuando el guardia de seguridad interrumpió para hacerle saber a Yibo que su entrega de comida había sido dejada. Un minuto después, Yibo se volvió hacia Xiao Zhan.

—Oye, gracias por venir a traerme el reloj. Espero que no haya sido un gran problema —hubo un indicio de sonrisa, pero por lo demás Yibo tenía el mismo aura de "chico frío" que Xiao Zhan había visto en tantas fotos y vídeos. ¿Quién era este chico? En la grabación parecía tan tímido y gentil, y esta noche estaba emitiendo serias vibraciones alfa... Xiao Zhan estaba intrigado.

—Por supuesto, no fue un problema. Resulta que no vivo tan lejos. Y es agradable tener la oportunidad de conocernos adecuadamente, ya que fue una especie de locura en la grabación."

—Oh sí —dijo Yibo con una risa jadeante—, suele pasar. Siento haberme distraído tanto en esa ocasión —levantando un poco las bolsas de comida, continuó: —. ¿Ya has comido? Resulta que tengo mucha más comida de la que puedo comer por mi cuenta... ¿quieres subir y quedarte un rato a comer algo?

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, se gritaban el uno al otro, o mejor dicho, a la pantalla de la televisión cuando Yibo venció a Xiao Zhan de nuevo en un videojuego. Yibo empujó su hombro y se rio.

— ¡Gané de nuevo!

—Sí, bueno, nunca había jugado a este juego antes, así que es realmente una victoria vacía para ti.

—Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor por ser un perdedor.

— ¡Wang Yibo! Sé un poco más amable. —se rio Xiao Zhan, luego extendió la mano y le dio un golpe a Yibo en el brazo mientras este seguía burlándose de él.

— ¿Quieres otra cerveza? —Yibo se levantó para ir a la cocina.

—No, está bien, gracias —Xiao Zhan ya tenía un agradable zumbido en la cabeza, y no quería arruinar una buena noche emborrachándose—. Gracias por invitarme a subir, por cierto —sonrió—, ha sido divertido pasar el rato.

Yibo se apresuró a volver a la habitación.

—No tienes que irte ya, ¿verdad?

—No, no. Sólo quería decir que me lo estoy pasando bien.

Yibo se tiró de nuevo en el sofá junto a Xiao Zhan, dándole un vaso con agua.

—Oh bien... yo también. Mm... Me alegro de que estés libre —estiró un brazo sobre la parte de atrás del sofá, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Xiao Zhan—. He tenido una especie de horario loco y ni siquiera he estado en la ciudad hasta hoy.

—Sí, también he pasado por eso... en realidad me voy muy pronto para ir al set a hacer un drama. ¡Si me hubieras llamado mucho más tarde, no habrías recuperado tu reloj en meses! —Xiao Zhan se rio y bebió a sorbos su agua.

—Espera, ¿meses? —la cara de Yibo se puso seria de repente— Quiero decir... eso es realmente genial...

Luego Yibo profundizó en el tema, preguntando de todo sobre el próximo rodaje de Xiao Zhan. A pesar de ser seis años más joven, Yibo tenía años de experiencia en la industria del entretenimiento, y también estaba a punto de empezar a rodar un drama propio en el que interpretaba al protagonista. Xiao Zhan, todavía nuevo en la vida de _idol_ , también dejo salir un torrente de preguntas, escuchando con interés mientras Yibo hablaba de sus experiencias.

_Para tener diecinueve años, parece mucho mayor ahora mismo. Más maduro de lo que esperaba que fuera._

Xiao Zhan también se sorprendió de la buena conversación que tenía Yibo para ofrecer... no era para nada frío o distante, como pareció al principio. Ambos estaban encorvados en el sofá, riéndose y hablando de varios temas, y ocasionalmente Yibo decía algo escandaloso, lo que hacía que Xiao Zhan se cubriera la cara de vergüenza o golpeara juguetonamente a Yibo, quien felizmente le devolvía el gesto.

Xiao Zhan seguía riéndose mucho después de una ridícula historia que Yibo compartió de sus primeros días con UNIQ, cuando se dio cuenta de que Yibo se había quedado en silencio y sólo... lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —se dio una palmadita en las mejillas— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Yibo se rio suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

—No es... no es nada...

— ¡No, dime! ¿Qué he hecho?

—Fue... —empezó, y luego sacudió la cabeza de nuevo— No fue nada —la mirada de Yibo era intensa, ligeramente salvaje.

 _¿Siempre se había sentado así de cerca?_ Se veía tan hermoso, con su piel de porcelana y esos labios obscenos, llenos y rosados con un toque de brillo. Xiao Zhan se preguntó cómo sería besarlos. _No, espera, ¡tiene 19 años! ¿En qué estás pensando?_ Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando los labios de Yibo, y rápidamente tomó un trago de agua sólo para centrarse en otra cosa. El agua se derramó sobre su barbilla y gimió mentalmente mientras intentaba quitársela.

_Qué elegante, Xiao Zhan._

Levantó la vista y vio que los ojos de Yibo seguían fijos en los suyos, con la misma intensidad. Xiao Zhan se congeló en su sitio, sus pensamientos acelerándose mientras el momento se extendía incómodamente. _¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Se me está insinuando? Debería irme, no puedo involucrarme con nadie, y mucho menos con otro idol, ¡y mucho menos con Wang Yibo! Oh, supéralo... ¿no es esto lo que hacen los idols porque no podemos tener relaciones, de todas maneras? Y oh Dios mío, se ve tan bien ahora mismo... yo..._

Todavía estaba discutiendo consigo mismo cuando Yibo apartó sin palabras el vaso con agua de la mano de Xiao Zhan y lo colocó en la mesa. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Yibo usó su pulgar para quitar una gota de agua del labio inferior de Xiao Zhan y trazar con ella un recorrido desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Al llegar allí, los ojos de Xiao Zhan se cerraron y sus labios se separaron ligeramente con un suspiro.

Y entonces Yibo lo besó.

_Sí._

* * *

Estaban acostados uno al lado del otro en la cama de Yibo, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Xiao Zhan miró fijamente a Yibo, quien miraba hacia el techo con satisfacción. De repente se veía tan joven otra vez, y la agradable sensación de hormigueo y satisfacción que Xiao Zhan sentía comenzó a dar paso al pánico.

 _¡Tiene diecinueve, tiene diecinueve, tiene diecinueve! Oh Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? Pero es que es Wang Yibo... quiero decir, míralo. Seguro que no soy el primero y no seré el último._ El silencio en la habitación se estaba volviendo insoportable, así que, como lo hacía a menudo, Xiao Zhan recurrió a un mal chiste para tratar de romper la tensión.

— ¿Es esta tu forma habitual de agradecer a los invitados por estar en su programa?

Yibo le fulminó con la mirada, y por un momento Xiao Zhan se preocupó de que hubiera dicho algo equivocado. Pero la expresión de Yibo se convirtió rápidamente en una juguetona mientras sonreía abiertamente y ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan, con fuerza. Manteniendo su sonrisa, miró al techo y no dijo nada.

_Bien... Tal vez debería dejar de pensar demasiado las cosas y tomar esto como lo que es... sólo diversión._

Se dio la vuelta y pasó sus dedos ligeramente por los abdominales de Yibo, provocando risas y golpes de represalia. Pronto estuvieron empujándose y golpeándose en medio de risas, para luego caer el uno sobre el otro, sin necesidad de seguir hablando por mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Extractos del episodio de DDU, filmado el 14 de marzo de 2017: <https://www.bilibili.com/video/av61257060/>
> 

> 
>   * Yibo, llevando la mochila de Xiao Zhan en el campo de flores: <https://twitter.com/AnnieTabinas/status/1267095110782722049?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Entrevista de 2018 a Xiao Zhan, donde él describe su primera impresión de Yibo como "frío": <https://twitter.com/uniq5s/status/1154761279027810304?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Yibo, presentando y bailando EOEO: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFv0oz3gIVM> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSekyqi3hLk>
> 

> 
>   * UNIQ se presentó en el _Concierto de Planet YAYA_ en Beijing el 23 de julio de 2016. No es posible saber si Xiao Zhan estuvo presente, peropara el fin de este fanfic, vamos a pensar que sí. <https://aminoapps.com/c/k-pop/page/blog/uniq-updates-luizy-solo-debut-baby-ride-yaya-planet-concert-happy805day-uniq-in-brazil-and-more/mlIk_uN8geRz5E6nRzQZxJEBLlad53>
> 

> 
>   * Un clip de ese concierto: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G319zK-iHCk>
> 



	3. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Wang Yibo conoció a Xiao Zhan. Su punto de vista.

**Marzo de 2020, Hengdian**

Yibo seguía tirado en el sofá del hotel, sujetando su teléfono y tratando de detener las lágrimas. No estaba seguro de qué había salido mal en esa llamada, no estaba seguro de por qué Xiao Zhan lo había dejado fuera de repente de esa manera. 

Esto era lo más difícil de estar separados... era demasiado fácil que los simples malentendidos se convirtieran en problemas más grandes. Cuando estaban juntos, parecían estar sincronizados sin esfuerzo, pero cuando no podían estar el uno con el otro, las palabras importaban mucho más, y ese no era el punto fuerte de Yibo. Aunque habían mejorado mucho en la comunicación a lo largo de los años, las últimas dos semanas habían sido todo menos normales.

Siempre que Yibo se sentía desequilibrado o fuera de su elemento, siempre había podido recurrir a sus dones físicos preternaturales para salir adelante. Si no podía bailar o demostrar alguna habilidad absurda como táctica de distracción, siempre podía saltar sobre su patineta y hacer una escapada rápida. Era un hombre de acción, más cómodo haciendo que hablando. Así que ahora estaba desesperado, intentando pensar en qué hacer para arreglar las cosas para Xiao Zhan.

Ser audaz ya le había funcionado antes. Después de todo, la primera vez que conoció a Xiao Zhan, fue su incapacidad para encontrar las palabras para hablar con el chico, lo que le llevó a tomar medidas desesperadas.

* * *

**Marzo 2017, Changsha**

Yibo había estado matando el tiempo, desplazándose por su Weibo durante un descanso en la grabación cuando oyó a alguien acercarse y decir "hola". Miró hacia arriba y su aliento se detuvo en su pecho. Un hermoso chico vestido de blanco estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos más conmovedores que jamás había visto, sonriendo con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que el teléfono de Yibo se le cayó de las manos. 

_¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Yibo sintió como si su cerebro hubiera hecho corto circuito, y ahora apenas podía comprender lo que el chico le decía. Peor aún, no estaba seguro de si estaba respondiendo con palabras reales, y mucho menos con frases. Cada vez que sentía que recuperaba la compostura, el chico sonreía y los pensamientos de Yibo se desconectaban de nuevo.

Yibo nunca se había sentido tan indefenso.

El chico se presentó como Xiao Zhan, y le explicó que Yibo había estado llevando su mochila para el rodaje, y que la quería de vuelta. Eso era todo. Pero Yibo quería desesperadamente que fuera más que eso. No podía empezar a explicar por qué. Sabía que necesitaba conocer a Xiao Zhan, y preferiblemente cuando pudiera formar las palabras adecuadamente.

Está claro que hoy no iba a ser ese día.

Cuando fue a buscar la mochila de Xiao Zhan, intentó pensar en algo ingenioso que pudiera decir cuando se la devolviera. Se sintió como una eternidad mientras estaba allí, sus manos tocando las correas de la mochila, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Sin ideas, impulsivamente se quitó el reloj y lo enterró profundamente dentro de ella, esperando que fuera su boleto a una segunda oportunidad. Sólo necesitaba evitar hacer el ridículo mientras tanto.

* * *

Yibo estaba mortificado al ver que no funcionaba mucho mejor durante la grabación de la tarde. Cada vez que Xiao Zhan sonreía, Yibo se sentía como si hubiera sido recibido una descarga eléctrica. ¿Su sonrisa tenía este efecto en todos, o era sólo en él? Tenía que haber una razón por la que Xiao Zhan se presentara como el "generador de energía eléctrica" de su grupo, ¿verdad?

Yibo apenas logró comportarse. Se vio obligado a recordarse a sí mismo que era un huésped y que no podía seguir girando para mirar a escondidas a Xiao Zhan, pero era como si sus ojos fueran atraídos hacia él dondequiera que estuviera. Y cuando Xiao Zhan se acercó a él en el escenario, su corazón empezó a acelerarse y sus manos temblaron. Estaba seguro de que Xiao Zhan podía ver su ansiedad, y esto lo hizo sentir aún más nervioso, así que al final del día se sintió tan destrozado que literalmente huyó de la recepción después del rodaje en lugar de correr el riesgo de avergonzarse aún más.

* * *

Yibo estuvo fuera de la ciudad durante una semana después de la grabación, pero en lugar de sentir alivio por la ansiedad que Xiao Zhan le causó, tuvo la inquietante sensación de que un pedazo de sí mismo se escabullía día a día. Como si fuera a desmoronarse si no veía a Xiao Zhan de nuevo y pronto. Pero sabía que también tenía que recomponerse para no estropear las cosas. Y así fue como terminó haciendo una _pequeña_ investigación sobre Xiao Zhan en internet, en la teoría de que una mayor exposición a sus encantos evitaría que Yibo sufriera una parálisis total la próxima vez que se encontraran. 

Dios bendiga a estos grupos de _idols_. No fue nada difícil encontrar el contenido de Xiao Zhan. Había videos tontos de Xiao Zhan haciendo payasadas con sus compañeros de X NINE, entrevistas y sesiones de fotos. También estaba toda la competición de X-Fire para ver. Y Xiao Zhan había grabado vlogs regulares y los posteaba a menudo en Weibo.

Cuando se encontró con un vídeo de Xiao Zhan meneando sus caderas en el escenario con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, o con fotos de esos preciosos ojos suyos desbordando deseo, las tardes de Yibo se convirtieron en una agitación creciente, terminando con él en las noches jadeante y un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. Sabía que esto no era normal ni saludable, pero no podía parar.

Otro día descubrió que él y Xiao Zhan habían aparecido en la misma edición en la revista GQ de enero. _¿Cómo me perdí esto?_ Recordó cómo esa vez le había echado un vistazo a su propia foto, sonriendo engreídamente ante su propia elección de palabras para la cita de su foto: "No me importa parecer un chico malo", para luego tirar la revista a un lado. Pero ahora estaba Xiao Zhan, mirándole con esos ojos.

_¿Qué clase de loca coincidencia fue esta?_

* * *

Más tarde en la semana, se encontró con un vlog que Xiao Zhan había publicado después de la grabación. Estaba completamente adorable, contando felizmente lo bien que se había divertido en el campo de las flores de canola. Yibo quiso creer que él mismo podría haber jugado un papel en los gratos recuerdos del día de Xiao Zhan, pero cuando recordó lo torpe que había sido _-Oh Dios, ¿de verdad se me cayó el teléfono delante de él? -,_ pensó que era más probable que Xiao Zhan lo recordara como un chico tonto, si es que lo recordaba.

Tal vez podría cambiar eso. Tenía que intentarlo, al menos. Pensó en la cita de Xiao Zhan en la revista GQ: "Sólo hazlo, sé casual y sé libre".

Cuando volvió a Beijing, Yibo escribió, borró y reescribió mensajes de WeChat a Xiao Zhan sobre su reloj "perdido", esperando reunirse con él. Afortunadamente, Xiao Zhan estaba en la ciudad, estaba libre, y estaba feliz de pasar por su apartamento. Las estrellas se estaban alineando... Yibo incluso tuvo una pequeña sesión de fotos justo antes. No sólo se vería mejor para Xiao Zhan, Yibo pensó que jugar a disfrazarse un poco le ayudaría a salir de su propia piel por un tiempo, tal vez a parecer más confiado de lo que realmente se sentía.

Yibo arregló que le dieran suficiente comida para dos y luego cruzó los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

Y lo hizo, mejor de lo que él podría haber esperado. Xiao Zhan resultó ser amable, inteligente, divertido e interesante, además de ser el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. La mayor sorpresa fue que, a pesar de todo el nerviosismo de Yibo durante la grabación de DDU, una vez que habló con Xiao Zhan, Yibo se sintió cómodo a su alrededor. Todavía sentía mariposas locas en el estómago cada vez que lo miraba, pero por una vez era una especie de dulce ansiedad, en lugar de la que experimentaba casi a diario, la que le hacía callar y querer retirarse de todo.

Se rieron durante la cena, discutieron por los videojuegos, y mientras conversaban, Yibo buscó en sus ojos una señal, cualquier señal de que Yibo no estaba solo en lo que sentía. _Por favor, por favor, por favor, que yo también le guste._ Después de todo, Xiao Zhan estaba allí... podría haber dejado el reloj e irse, ¿verdad? 

Yibo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando Xiao Zhan mencionó que iba a filmar un drama y que se iría durante meses. Meses. Tenía esta noche para hacer que Xiao Zhan lo recordara, para gustarle, o tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.

* * *

Yibo no era conocido por ser muy hablador, pero Xiao Zhan parecía genuinamente interesado en lo que Yibo tenía que decir. Sonreía y le miraba a los ojos, y así Yibo se encontró hablando más y más, esperando convencer a Xiao Zhan de que sonriera más. Gestos, cualquier gesto era un regalo, y él quería más. Pero entonces Xiao Zhan estalló en risas por algo que Yibo dijo, y Yibo se quedó atónito y en silencio, contemplando y bebiéndose esa increíble sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Yibo estaban fijos en los suyos y dejó de reírse.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

El estómago de Yibo se agitó mientras Xiao Zhan se daba palmaditas en las mejillas. Era devastadoramente lindo. Los ojos de Xiao Zhan estaban muy abiertos mientras preguntaba si había algo en su cara.

Yibo no podía apartar la mirada de Xiao Zhan, pero le preocupaba que al tratar de explicar por qué, sonara como una horrible frase para ligar. 

—No es... no es nada...

— ¡No, dime! ¿Qué he hecho?

—Fue... —Yibo empezó, preguntándose si podía describir el efecto que la sonrisa de Xiao Zhan tenía en él. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo— No fue nada.

Yibo sonrió tímidamente, y entonces ahí estaba, esa señal que había estado esperando ver. La mirada de Xiao Zhan pasó de los ojos de Yibo a sus labios y se quedó allí un delicioso momento. Pero entonces pareció atraparse, y Yibo sintió un toque de alegría cuando Xiao Zhan intentó tomar un despreocupado sorbo de agua del vaso que tenía en la mano y se lo derramó encima.

_Él también está nervioso._

El corazón de Yibo latía con fuerza. _Ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca_. Xiao Zhan ya no hablaba, no hacía ningún movimiento. Parecía estar... esperando. En otro momento, tal vez Yibo se hubiera acobardado, dejado pasar el momento, y luego se hubiera maldecido a sí mismo más tarde.

No esta noche.

No sabía cómo había reunido el valor para hacerlo, pero Yibo se acercó para tomar el vaso de agua de la mano de Xiao Zhan y ponerlo sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, Xiao Zhan lo miraba con esos hermosos y grandes ojos.

Yibo miró un pequeño lunar justo debajo del labio inferior de Xiao Zhan y deseó tocarlo, para reclamarlo. Pasó su pulgar por el labio de Xiao Zhan, quitando una gota de agua, para luego recorrer con ella un camino sobre el lunar, su mandíbula, y su cuello.

El tiempo se ralentizó.

Yibo movió su mano hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Xiao Zhan, y mientras lo hacía, los ojos de Xiao Zhan se cerraron, su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás sobre la mano de Yibo, y sus labios se separaron con un suave suspiro.

Yibo le dio un suave beso al lunar, y luego presionó sus labios contra los de Xiao Zhan, recordando la sensación y el sabor de su boca en caso de que no pudiera volver a besarle. _Se irá durante meses después de esto... puede que no tenga otra oportunidad._ Pero entonces Xiao Zhan le devolvió el beso, sus manos ahuecando la cara de Yibo y tirando de él mientras se apoyaba en el sofá.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yibo se despertó y se quedó atónito al encontrar a Xiao Zhan dormido a su lado. _Esto tiene que ser un sueño, ¿verdad?_ Las imágenes de su noche juntos aparecieron en su cabeza y el pecho de Yibo se llenó de emoción. Se sentía feliz, inimaginablemente feliz. 

Recordó el chiste de Xiao Zhan de la noche anterior sobre cómo Yibo hacía esto con todos los invitados de DDU, y aunque sabía que era una broma, también le molestaba en cierto modo.

_¿Realmente cree que me acostaría con cualquiera? ¿De verdad lo cree?_

Yibo sacó estos pensamientos de su cabeza y miró la forma de dormir de Xiao Zhan, admirando sus largas pestañas, sus labios color ciruela, sus pómulos hermosamente altos y su largo y delgado cuerpo. Parecía imposible que estuviera aquí, desnudo en la cama de Yibo. Yibo todavía estaba tratando de entenderlo todo cuando los ojos de Xiao Zhan se abrieron y le dio a Yibo una tímida sonrisa al darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

—Buenos días. —murmuró.

Yibo se inclinó y besó a Xiao Zhan.

—Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

—En realidad no —respondió Xiao Zhan con una sonrisa juguetona—, gracias a ti. No tengo tanta energía juvenil como tú.

—Oh, por favor, tenías más que suficiente energía anoche, según recuerdo —le miró con lascivia—. Y eres muy joven. Honestamente pensé que tenías mi edad cuando te conocí.

Xiao Zhan se rio nerviosamente.

—Bueno, yo no... Oh Dios, ahora me siento como un viejo verde... —se cubrió la cara con las manos y se dio la vuelta con un gemido.

—Deja eso —Yibo le quitó las manos de la cara, rodando sobre él y sujetando sus muñecas—. Tienes 25 años, apenas eres mayor y yo soy un adulto. Sé lo que hago, y... —se inclinó para besar los labios de Xiao Zhan— Sé lo que quiero. —dijo con voz ronca. Bajó la cabeza para acariciar el cuello de Xiao Zhan y plantar besos a lo largo de su clavícula.

Xiao Zhan suspiró felizmente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Empezamos de nuevo con ello?

—Sólo si tienes la energía suficiente. —Yibo sonrió.

* * *

Yibo había estado fuera demasiado tiempo como para tener algo comestible en su nevera, y de todas formas no cocinaba, así que salieron a un café cercano para lo que resultó ser un almuerzo temprano.

Yibo sacó su teléfono.

—Sigámonos el uno al otro en Weibo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? Estarás lejos en el set, no sé cuándo podremos reunirnos de nuevo, así que... —agitó su teléfono a Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo se vería eso? Los fans lo verán y harán preguntas.

—Acabamos de grabar un espectáculo juntos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sólo yo y no toda la banda? Parecerá sospechoso... —Xiao Zhan se inclinó para susurrarle al oído— Como si estuviéramos durmiendo juntos. —le echó una mirada coqueta a Yibo antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su silla.

Yibo engulló con fuerza. _Me hace querer hacer cosas imprudentes._

—Así que deja que se pregunten, no me importa.

—Bueno, a mí sí. Podemos vernos en Weibo sin seguirnos, y siempre está el WeChat —sus ojos se fijaron en Yibo, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos—. No hay necesidad de ser imprudente.

Yibo hizo un puchero.

—Está bien —de repente se puso hambriento y se metió un bollo entero al vapor en la boca—. Entonces —dijo, aun masticando—, ¿cuándo podré volver a verte?

—Estaré en Pekín y sus alrededores a finales de mes... preparándome para nuestro concierto en Shanghai a principios de abril. Después de eso iré al set. No espero volver mucho a la ciudad, si es que lo hago, hasta mediados de septiembre. —miró a Yibo e hizo una cara de disculpa.

Yibo frunció el ceño.

—Oh. Me voy de la ciudad mañana... y no volveré hasta mediados de abril... probablemente después de que te hayas ido.

Xiao Zhan le golpeó el hombro.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en preguntarme cuando eres tú el que se va mañana?

Yibo miró alrededor del café y dijo en voz baja.

—Porque necesito verte de nuevo.

Xiao Zhan resopló y le lanzó una sonrisa pícara.

—Sólo quieres echar un polvo otra vez.

—Eso también —suspiró Yibo—. ¿Esta noche?

Xiao Zhan sonrió y pensó por un momento.

—Está bien. ¿Te importa si traigo cosas para hacer la cena? Tengo una nevera llena de comida que planeé cocinar antes de irme... ya sabes, antes de que tenga que subsistir durante meses en el catering del set.

—Estoy seguro de que tendré hambre de lo que sea que traigas. —Yibo levantó una ceja.

Xiao Zhan se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Desvergonzado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yibo encontró muy difícil separarse de Xiao Zhan. Si Yibo había caído fulminado con esa primera sonrisa de Xiao Zhan, ahora ya no estaba en condiciones de levantarse. No era sólo la innegable conexión física que tenían, o el hecho de que Xiao Zhan era la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás. Era una sensación de confort que nunca había sentido con nadie más, nunca. Sentía que podía decir o hacer cualquier cosa, ser él mismo.

Oh, y el hombre le había preparado la cena y había estado jodidamente deliciosa. El amor de Yibo por la buena comida era el tema de innumerables videos hechos por fans, así que la perfección en esta habilidad no podía pasarle desapercibida.

¿Y sentirse así después de sólo dos noches con Xiao Zhan? Ahora que había probado lo que era estar con él, el sólo pensar en los meses de separación le dolía físicamente. No estaba seguro de cómo lo superaría. 

_Podemos hacer video llamadas_ , Xiao Zhan le había dicho, pero la forma tan ligera en que lo dijo le dio a Yibo la sensación de que Xiao Zhan no estaba en el mismo lugar que Yibo en todo esto. 

_No seas codicioso, Yibo._ _Hace sólo unos días, él apenas sabía quién eras. Si no puedes ser paciente, podrías espantarlo._ Pero ser paciente no era algo en lo que Yibo era muy bueno.

No ayudaba que Xiao Zhan pareciera saber exactamente cómo irritarlo.

* * *

Yibo estaba en el set de DDU a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose deprimido y tratando de mantenerse despierto. Comprobó el WeChat y encontró un mensaje de Xiao Zhan.

> **XZ:** He publicado algo para ti en Weibo. ¿Me has echado de menos ya?

Yibo fue a la página de Xiao Zhan en Weibo y casi se ahoga con el café. Xiao Zhan había publicado una serie de selfies bajo el título, _"¿Top or Bottom_ _?"_

__

Había añadido dos emojis, el primero era una cara pensativa, y el segundo tenía las manos cubriendo su cara, de la forma en que Xiao Zhan lo hacía cuando se sentía tímido. Había hecho este gesto más de una vez en la cama con Yibo. Yibo gimió y se deslizó hasta el suelo, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, su mente de repente nadando con el recuerdo de cómo la piel desnuda de Xiao Zhan se sentía contra la suya.

> **Yibo:** ¡Desvergonzado!
> 
> **XZ:** _¿Quién es el desvergonzado? ¡Sólo preguntaba qué selección te gustaba más, la de arriba o la de abajo! ¿En qué estabas pensando?_
> 
> **XZ:**

Yibo buscó algunas fotos tomadas en el set más temprano en el día y puso su propio post en Weibo, una serie de fotos de él a horcajadas en su motocicleta con la frase, "Se siente demasiado bien... de repente no tengo sueño" y agregó emojis sonrientes. En caso de que no fuera lo suficientemente claro, había añadido el hanzi 下, queriendo darle un doble significado que significa "fondo", en su post.

> **Yibo:** También posteé algo en Weibo para ti. Ahora sabes lo que estoy pensando.

Yibo se sentía mareado mientras enviaba mensajes traviesos y con significados ocultos a través de Weibo así, emocionado de que Xiao Zhan le siguiera la corriente. Pero no pudo evitar querer más. 

Lo que Yibo realmente quería preguntarle a Xiao Zhan era: _¿qué soy yo para ti?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(*)** Lo dejé en inglés, ya que la mayoría reconocemos las posiciones en el sexo como _Top_ y _Bottom._
> 
>  **(**)** Los Hanzi chinos son los caracteres que conforman el sistema de escritura de tipo logográfico y silábico en el idioma chino. El Hanzi **下** significa también _bottom (abajo)_ y por eso Yibo lo utilizó en su post.
> 
>   * Yibo con la mochila de Xiao Zhan en el campo de flores: <https://twitter.com/AnnieTabinas/status/1267095110782722049?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Un fragmento del episodio de DDU, filmado el 14 de marzo de 2017: <https://www.bilibili.com/video/av61257060/>
> 

> 
>   * Pruebas del efecto que tiene la sonrisa de Xiao Zhan en Yibo, incluso dos años después: <https://twitter.com/ZhanGeBoDi/status/1268085931598323712?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Playlist en Youtube de los vlogs de Xiao Zhan: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0ZoetkkvQwcZoVXWjgd-Xt9okJE77OV4>
> 

> 
>   * Playlist en Youtube de las apariciones de Xiao Zhan en "Teen Chanel": <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0ZoetkkvQwdhs5Wd9OYig9ETInTarzSL>
> 

> 
>   * El link para la edición en la revista GQ donde aparecieron Xiao Zhan y Yibo (Enero 2017): <https://m.gq.com.cn/magazine/news_17443382672a3d13.html>
> 

> 
>   * Los vlogs que Xiao Zhan publicó después de su aparición en DDU (Marzo 19 y 26): <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1224909859704856576?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * La marca de tiempo en el post de Xiao Zhan (00:55) significa Tomados de la mano, en este episodio de DDU se habla de ello: <https://untamedconnotations.tumblr.com/post/620205946946420736/some-people-also-pointed-out-that-both-of-them-are>
> 

> 
>   * El baile sensual de Xiao Zhan, con X NINE en un concierto en Shangai el 2 de abril de 2017: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBQPh9UUd6A>
> 



	4. Déjame Ir

**Marzo 2020, Beijing**

Xiao Zhan se despertó con una especie de resaca emocional. Era así, últimamente, pero esta mañana se sentía particularmente mal porque sabía que había dejado las cosas en mal estado con Yibo la noche anterior. Encontró su teléfono en el suelo y lo cogió. Muerto. Lo enchufó y se metió en la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y saber qué hora era.

Las 11:20 de la mañana. _Ugh, ¿tan tarde?_ Xiao Zhan suspiró. Yibo ya se estaría preparando para un nuevo episodio, así que no tenía sentido intentar llamar hasta más tarde.

Puso un poco de agua para preparar el té y miró fijamente a la nevera, buscando comida que no estaba allí. Con Yibo fuera, Xiao Zhan no se sentía inspirado a cocinar nada, y ahora que todo estaba explotando, no había podido pedir comida, no podía salir de casa, y tampoco quería molestar a su personal por ello. No importaba, de todos modos... no tenía mucho apetito en estos días.

En su cabeza podía oír la voz de Yibo, regañándole para que comiera de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando estaban filmando _Chen Qing Ling_ y Xiao Zhan casi deliraba la mitad del tiempo por el hambre.

—Bien, bien, comeré. —murmuró a la cocina vacía. 

Diez minutos después estaba dando cuenta de su ramen instantáneo y té verde, mirando fijamente al espacio.

Sus pensamientos fueron a su video llamada con Yibo la noche anterior. Todavía se sentía como una mierda. _¿Por qué dejé las cosas con Yibo de esa manera?_ No había intentado ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Yibo desde...

* * *

**Mayo de 2017, Shangri-La**

Estaba en el plató de The Wolf. Aunque no era el personaje principal, a Xiao Zhan le encantaba el papel de Ji Chong, y le entusiasmaba la oportunidad de darle vida. No estaba en su naturaleza holgazanear en ningún trabajo que aceptara, pero sentía que Ji Chong era el papel que realmente podría hacerle notar como un actor serio, así que se iba a volcar en él por completo.

Ya tenía 25 años, que era una edad avanzada para tratar de entrar en la industria del entretenimiento en China. Cuando debutó con X NINE el año anterior, era el miembro de más edad, y sintió su edad con fuerza. Si no conseguía triunfar en los próximos cinco años, probablemente no lo conseguiría nunca y, con toda probabilidad, tendría que volver a Chongqing, casarse con alguna chica guapa y volver a ser diseñador gráfico. Sería una vida perfectamente adecuada, pero no una que él realmente quisiera.

Ya no.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba en juego, Xiao Zhan estaba plagado de estrés existencial en el plató. Olvidar sus líneas o no ser capaz de derramar lágrimas cuando debía se sentía como un peso enorme en su espalda, uno que amenazaba con eventualmente arrastrarlo. Por la noche, tomaba clases extra de interpretación, y luego se derrumbaba en la cama y a veces lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, preguntándose si se estaba engañando a sí mismo al pensar que podría llegar a ser actor.

Xiao Zhan no esperaba que Yibo estuviera allí para darle ánimos y apoyo emocional. No podía estar físicamente allí, por supuesto: el lugar de rodaje de Xiao Zhan estaba tan alejado que no era razonable esperar que él o cualquier otra persona lo visitara. Pero la mayoría de los días intercambiaba mensajes con Yibo y hacían video llamada cuando podían. 

> **XZ:** ¿Qué es esto que me has enviado?
> 
> **Yibo:** Son gotas para los ojos. Dijiste que te molestaban los ojos por el ambiente.
> 
> **Yibo:** Pregunté por ahí y me recomendaron unas gotas que podrían ayudar.
> 
> **Yibo:** Unas para el enrojecimiento, otras para la sequedad... algo para la hinchazón... hay unas cuantas que puedes probar.
> 
> **XZ:** ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! Muy atento. Gracias.
> 
> **XZ:** Si mis ojos no estuvieran tan hinchados ahora mismo, lloraría de gratitud.
> 
> **Yibo:** Espero que ayude. Parece que lo has pasado mal.

Dado que habían pasado tan poco tiempo juntos antes de que Xiao Zhan se marchara, no se había tomado muy en serio la insistencia de Yibo en que estuvieran en contacto. Pensó que se perderían de vista, y que eso sería el fin de... lo que fuera. En cambio, Yibo se mostraba atento y cariñoso, y Xiao Zhan no sabía qué pensar o sentir al respecto.

_Es que era Wang Yibo. ¿Por qué demonios estaría Wang Yibo interesado en mantener una relación conmigo?_ Seguramente un idol famoso como Yibo tendría otras opciones, algún juguete más brillante que perseguir.

No era que quisiera ser olvidado. En absoluto. Realmente le gustaba Yibo, y en otras circunstancias, estaría deseando pasar más tiempo con él para ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Pero la realidad era que Xiao Zhan estaba lejos, desesperado por probarse a sí mismo en The Wolf... y por eso se recordaba a sí mismo con frecuencia que tener cualquier relación en este momento no era lo que planeaba o incluso quería.

De todos modos, estarían separados durante meses. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar esto? 

Pero Yibo no dejaría que Xiao Zhan se fuera tan fácilmente.

* * *

—Hola, Feliz 520. —dijo Yibo a través de la pantalla cuando respondió a la video llamada. Era el 20 de mayo, la versión china del Día de San Valentín.

Xiao Zhan se quedó helado por un momento. _¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?_ Al recuperarse rápidamente, sonrió ampliamente a su vez, mostrando con sus dedos los números "5", "2" y "0" y dándole a Yibo un gesto de corazón.

—Feliz 520, Yibo —hizo una pausa y levantó nuevamente la mano, mostrando los números "5", "1" y "8", mientras murmuraba: "Wang. Yi. Bo". Yibo le sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Recibiste... recibiste lo que te envié?

_Mierda._

— ¿Me enviaste algo? Yo... no he visto ninguna entrega todavía... ¡eres demasiado dulce! —gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos— Me siento fatal. Yo no te he enviado nada. Lo siento mucho.

Yibo pareció decepcionado por un momento, pero respondió:

—No pasa nada. Sé que has estado bajo mucho estrés. Sólo quería que supieras que... que estaba pensando en ti.

La verdad era que Xiao Zhan también pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en Yibo, por ejemplo, por la noche, cuando debería haber estado durmiendo o revisando sus líneas para el día siguiente. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto admitirlo ante Yibo... o ante sí mismo. Ceder a su intensa atracción física por Yibo complicaría definitivamente las cosas, más de lo que lo había hecho ya con la última vez que se vieron... _¿Estoy anhelando a Yibo, o sólo me siento excitado?_

Xiao Zhan no era para nada el tipo de persona que tiene una noche -o dos- con alguien. Normalmente era muy controlado y cuidadoso con sus elecciones en la vida. Y entonces se acostó con un idol masculino de diecinueve años que básicamente acababa de conocer. _¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?_

__

> **XZ:** Bonitas fotos en Weibo. Un poco similares a otras que conozco, sin embargo. **(*)**
> 
> **Yibo:** No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. No nos seguimos en Weibo, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

Yibo era innegablemente atractivo, pero también lo eran muchos otros idols. Xiao Zhan había rechazado un montón de propuestas en los últimos dos años, no sólo por miedo a descarrilar su nueva carrera, sino también porque no había conocido a nadie que le llamara la atención.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en Yibo. Xiao Zhan sentía que quería descifrar a Yibo, como un rompecabezas. Yibo tenía esa entrañable energía juvenil, pero también el aura de un alma vieja. Podía ser tan dominante, tan alfa, pero también parecer confiado e increíblemente sexy con maquillaje y ropa femenina. Podía ser contundente y frío en un momento, y suave y dulce al siguiente. Era tan interesante e impredecible. 

Y amenazaba con echar por tierra los cuidadosos planes de Xiao Zhan.

> **XZ:** Posteé en Weibo sólo para ti. ¡Feliz Día del Niño, Yibo!
> 
> **Yibo:** Vete a la mierda. **(**)**

* * *

Y luego estaba el hecho de que Yibo lograra impresionar a Xiao Zhan cada vez más: ¿había algo que Yibo no pudiera dominar si lo intentaba? Bailaba, actuaba, cantaba, rapeaba, iba en patineta, era presentador de un programa de variedades y era motociclista, por el amor de Dios. ¿Quién hace todas estas cosas?

Para un tipo como Xiao Zhan, un perfeccionista que se enorgullecía de trabajar duro para ser el mejor en todo lo que intentaba, el insaciable apetito de Yibo por aprender y dominar nuevas habilidades era increíblemente excitante. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver a Day Day Up, se encontraba riéndose con asombro de todas las cosas aleatorias que Yibo tenía que demostrar, y de la frecuencia con la que acababa arrasando en cuestión de minutos. 

Y sólo tenía diecinueve años... sólo podía conseguir más logros.

_Pero, oh, Dios. Tiene diecinueve años. Es un él. ¿No fue todo esto un gran error? ¿Cómo se vería si esto saliera a la luz?_ Xiao Zhan estaba desesperado por tener éxito como actor. Que algo así se hiciera público podría acabar con su carrera antes de que empezara. Pensó en sus padres. Apenas toleraron su decisión de dejar Chongqing para intentar entrar en el mundo del espectáculo. ¿De cuántas maneras más podría decepcionarlos?

— ¿Lo saben tus padres?

Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza. 

—No lo creo. _Tal vez_ tengan una idea, ya que me escapé para unirme al circo en lugar de quedarme en casa y casarme como ellos querían. Pero creo que siguen esperando que vuelva para darles nietos cuando me quite esto de encima. —puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Harías eso? Después de... tú... —Yibo tartamudeó y puso cara de incredulidad.

— ¿Quién sabe? Todos somos sólo niños, ¿no? No se puede ignorar el deber filial y todo eso... —suspiró, pensando en la frecuencia con que sus padres le recordaban todos los sacrificios que habían hecho por él. Realmente no podía culparlos— Si no puedo encontrar el éxito como actor... —se detuvo— Ah, no quiero gafarme especulando sobre ello.

Xiao Zhan estudió la cara de Yibo a través de la pantalla. _¿Me está juzgando? Estaría bien volver a tener diecinueve años y no tener que preocuparse por estas cosas._

* * *

A mitad del verano, Yibo seguía siendo una presencia habitual en la vida de Xiao Zhan. Hablaban tan a menudo como se lo permitían sus agendas de rodaje, y parecía que no había fin a las diferentes cosas que podían discutir. 

A veces compartían anécdotas de sus rodajes, o hablaban de alguna nueva canción o videojuego. O comparaban notas sobre lo que había sido cuando cada uno se preparaba para debutar con sus bandas.

Si Xiao Zhan no tenía tiempo para ver Day Day Up, Yibo le hablaba de alguna comida nueva que había probado, de un invitado interesante que había conocido o de algo nuevo que había aprendido. El tiempo con Yibo se estaba convirtiendo en su momento favorito cuando podía disponer de él: una oportunidad para salir de su cabeza y sacudirse el estrés del día con alguien que le resultaba fascinante.

Pero Xiao Zhan no podía acallar la voz en su cabeza que seguía diciéndole que alguien tan dinámico como Yibo, que perseguía tan vorazmente nuevas experiencias, inevitablemente se aburriría y seguiría adelante, especialmente desde que Xiao Zhan estaba tan ausente... física y, demasiado a menudo, emocionalmente. Yibo era una estrella más grande, seguramente tenía otras opciones, y era tan joven. 

Y, por supuesto, no podía olvidar que ambos eran hombres.

—Tuvimos a Fan Bingbing y Li Chen en nuestro último programa... estuvo muy interesante.

— ¡Ah, la súper pareja de China! —exclamó Xiao Zhan— Qué gran historia de amor... se conocieron en el plató de La emperatriz de China, ¿verdad?

—Mn. De hecho, estuve en _MBA Partners_ con Li Chen el año pasado... hicimos de rivales románticos por la misma chica, si puedes creerlo... —sonrió tímidamente.

Xiao Zhan se rio ante esto.

—Espera, ¿en serio? ¡Tiene que tener el doble de tu edad!

Yibo se rio.

—Creo que sí. Y luego me sentí tan avergonzado porque él señaló que yo tenía una escena de besos en esa película, así que por supuesto tuvieron que poner un clip en el programa. ¡Tan incómodo!

Xiao Zhan se rio junto con Yibo, pero sintió una punzada de celos ante la idea de que Yibo besara a una chica en una película. _Oh, vamos, no puedes enfadarte por esto... estos estúpidos besos son un elemento básico del cine chino._ _Tú también has tenido que hacerlos._ Se aclaró la garganta, con ganas de seguir adelante. 

—Entonces... ¿Bingbing y Li Chen compartieron algo interesante?

—Oh, sí... Bingbing nos contaba que fue _ella_ la que dio el primer paso para invitarle a salir. Lo dijo cuando ambos estaban jugando a preguntas y respuestas. El público enloqueció.

— ¡Me encanta! ¡Vamos Bingbing! ¿Pero no es un poco triste que la gente todavía lo encuentre tan inusual? ¿Que la gente sea tan rígida con los roles de género?

Yibo se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas están cambiando.

_No lo suficientemente rápido._

A Xiao Zhan le resultaba difícil imaginar qué tipo de futuro podrían tener ellos dos. Ciertamente, no podrían ir a Day Day Up algún día y jugar a preguntas y respuestas como pareja. No se le ocurría ningún ejemplo de relación entre celebridades masculinas en China; bueno, ninguno bueno, ya que Xiao Zhan recordaba cómo la estrella de la pantalla de Hong Kong Leslie Cheung se suicidó, dejando tras de sí a una afligida pareja. 

Pero, aunque mantuvieran su relación en privado, ser una celebridad masculina de éxito en China a menudo significaba estar dispuesto a animar a los fans a fantasear con CP, o relaciones con cualquier celebridad femenina elegible. Eso sería difícil de soportar. **(***)**

Había tantas razones por las que seguir con Yibo acabaría en un dolor de corazón. Para ambos. Así que intentaba mantener a Yibo a una distancia emocional segura.

> **Yibo:** Otra selfie para ti.
> 
> **Yibo:** …?
> 
> **Yibo:** Oye, hace tiempo que no sé de ti... ¿estás bien?

* * *

A medida que pasaban los meses, a Xiao Zhan le resultaba cada vez más difícil apartar a Yibo, pues siempre esperaba la oportunidad de ver la sonrisa de Yibo y escuchar su voz en sus video llamadas. _Oh, esa voz_. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de sus llamadas nocturnas, cuando ambos estaban cansados y hablaban de todo y nada. Xiao Zhan se dejaba envolver por el sonido de la voz de Yibo, suave, bajo y ronco, como si Yibo le estuviera arropando por la noche.

_Podría escuchar esta voz cada noche durante el resto de su vida._

__

—Te envié una primera toma de la promoción de mi drama... ¿Qué te parece?

—Vaya, ¡qué guapo! —Yibo suspiró en la llamada. 

—No tan guapo como tú.

—Mentira —replicó Yibo. Volvió a suspirar, haciendo un mohín a Xiao Zhan—. Realmente te echo de menos. Este verano ha sido interminable.

—Eres tan lindo. Estaré en casa pronto... Septiembre no está tan lejos ahora.

— ¿Me... me echas de menos? —la normalmente intensa mirada de Yibo parpadeó con vulnerabilidad.

Xiao Zhan sintió que su corazón se derretía un poco. _Tanto, tanto, Yibo. Aunque sé que sería más fácil si no te echara de menos._ Xiao Zhan se preguntó si le estaba haciendo algún favor a Yibo al permitirle sentir que tenían un futuro cuando Xiao Zhan tenía tantas dudas sobre sí mismo, sobre la juventud de Yibo y sobre la capacidad del público para aceptar una relación como la suya. Tal vez sería mejor a largo plazo si le diera una salida.

_Aun así, quiso darle a Yibo la seguridad que claramente buscaba, pero lo que salió de su boca en su lugar fue: "¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?". Aunque lo dijo con cariño, con una suave sonrisa, en la cara de Yibo quedó claro que no era lo que quería oír._

* * *

Con motivo del noveno aniversario de Day Day Up, Xiao Zhan publicó un mensaje de felicitación en Weibo para el programa, una especie de "gracias" al programa que había traído a Yibo a su vida hace sólo unos meses. No lo dijo directamente, por supuesto. Aunque había mucha gente en la industria del entretenimiento que era tolerante, Xiao Zhan no estaba dispuesto a que nadie más supiera que estaba involucrado con Yibo.

Después de la cena, Xiao Zhan revisó Weibo y rio al ver que el post de Yibo era casi un reflejo del suyo. Estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje cuando se dio cuenta de que la cuenta oficial de DDU había comentado el post del aniversario de Xiao Zhan. 

Se le secó la boca. Envió unos cuantos mensajes a Yibo.

> **XZ:** Yibo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿"Gracias encantador Zhan Zhan. Tan lleno de magnetismo que ya alguien de nuestro grupo se ha convertido en un gran fan tuyo"?
> 
> **XZ:**

> **XZ:** La cuenta del programa publicó este comentario en mi post de Weibo. ¿Le hablaste de nosotros a tus compañeros?
> 
> **XZ:** Llámame.

* * *

Era tarde cuando sonó el teléfono de Xiao Zhan. Contestó y apareció la cara de Yibo, con una expresión de aprensión y algo parecido al desafío.

— ¿Querías que llamara? —la voz de Yibo era plana.

Xiao Zhan no quería una pelea, así que trató de mantener su voz calmada.

— ¿Le has hablado a tus compañeros sobre nosotros?

—No.

— ¿Entonces qué es esto? Supongo que están hablando de ti... no puedo imaginar que Wang Han esté colgado por mí.

—No lo sé.

—Mentira. ¿Han visto nuestros mensajes? ¿Oído nuestras llamadas?

—No... yo... no lo sé —tartamudeó—. ¿Tal vez están... están sospechando porque le pedí a Da Laoshi tu WeChat aquella vez? —se mordió los labios— ¿Por qué... por qué estás tan molesto? Es un comentario inofensivo.

— ¡No es un comentario inofensivo! Es un comentario _público_ , ¡y sabes muy bien que no quiero que la gente sepa lo nuestro!

Tan pronto como estas palabras salieron de los labios de Xiao Zhan, fue como si una presa se rompiera dentro de Yibo, y el valor de meses de ansiedad y frustración reprimida estalló.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo ácidamente—. No quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro, porque podría arruinar tu imagen si la gente supiera que estás... que estás follando con Wang Yibo. Estás feliz de tener mi apoyo y estímulo y... y amor... sí, _amor_... siempre y cuando me mantenga en las... sombras y no amenace tu carrera respetable como personalidad de China y una vida con una... una... una _buena chica_ algún día...

—Yibo-

— ¡No! —Yibo tronó— ¡No, Xiao Zhan! _Tengo_ que hablar. Tú... tú... ¡tienes que escucharme por una vez!

Xiao Zhan se quedó atónito en silencio. Yibo nunca le había levantado la voz así.

Yibo respiró profundamente y continuó, más triste que enfadado ahora:

—Te quiero. Pero tú... no me correspondes, y no puedo seguir haciendo esto. No puedo hacer esto sabiendo que estás esperando a otra persona, una persona _socialmente más aceptable_. Alguien con quien puedas salir en público, caminar por la alfombra roja, o - o casarte, o tener una familia, o - o lo que sea. No puedo ser esa persona para ti, o al menos tú has decidido que no puedo. No puedo... —suspiró— Simplemente no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Duele demasiado.

Luego se mordió los labios, desvió la mirada y finalmente dijo:

—No vuelvas a llamarme.

Y luego terminó la llamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(*)** Xiao Zhan se refiere a un post suyo (imagen). La apariencia y el orden del recuadro del post de Yibo, es similar al de Xiao Zhan.
> 
> **(**)** En el post de Xiao Zhan: "六一 "快乐! ("¡Feliz día del niño!"). Y en el de Yibo: 不过六一 (No celebro el Día del Niño)
> 
> **(***)** El CP (couple) se refiere al término Ship.
> 
>   * El 520 es el 20 de mayo, o el equivalente chino del día de San Valentín. Esto se debe a que 520 puede leerse como _wǔ èr líng_ , que es un homófono aproximado de _wǒ ài nǐ_ , o "te amo". Aquí tienes una introducción al kadian, un tipo de código numérico muy popular en China: <https://www.yellowbridge.com/chinese/pagercodes.php>
> 

> 
>   * Una interesante entrevista a Xiao Zhan, en la que, entre otras cosas, se menciona que se quedó en el plató de _The Wolf_ y no se fue durante casi todo el rodaje: <https://xzhan1005.wordpress.com/2020/04/10/portrait-with-xiaozhan/>
> 

> 
>   * Yibo, demostrándonos lo talentoso que es: <https://twitter.com/taheta_/status/1286262659210309632?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Fang Bingbing y Li Chen en DDU: <https://www.8days.sg/sceneandheard/entertainment/fan-bingbing-made-the-first-move-on-li-chen-9018366>
> 

> 
>   * La triste historia de Leslie Cheung: <https://www.todayonline.com/8days/sceneandheard/entertainment/leslie-cheungs-boyfriend-still-misses-him-16-years-after-hongkong>
> 

> 
>   * Yibo y Xiao Zhan se pusieron a prueba en preguntas y respuestas en el episodio del 28 de julio de 2019 de DDU (minuto 27:45): [https://m.mgtv.com/b/327225/6096848.html?t=videoshare&tc=jXKKosRPSAN7&dc=0B6CB416-35AA-458E-9022-0BB24F474567](https://m.mgtv.com/b/327225/6096848.html?t=videoshare&tc=jXKKosRPSAN7&dc=0B6CB416-35AA-458E-9022-0BB24F474567)
> 

> 
>   * Vídeo de Yibo leyendo un fragmento de El Principito: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OLyV57sgwk>
> 

> 
>   * Un documental hecho por una fan que cubre el episodio de marzo de 2017 de DDU, y también menciona el comentario de DDU en el post de felicitación de Xiao Zhan en Weibo por su noveno aniversario: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1rO2pKNMTg&t=641s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1rO2pKNMTg&t=641s)
> 

> 
> **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Nanhai

**Marzo de 2020, Hengdian**

Yibo abrió los ojos y gimió. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la habitación del hotel y ahora tenía el cuello y la espalda rígidos y doloridos. Consultó su teléfono. 9:15 de la mañana. No había mensajes ni llamadas perdidas de Xiao Zhan, pero sabía que estos días se había despertado cada vez más tarde. Yibo tenía un par de horas antes de que tuviera que ponerse en contacto con sus hermanos de DDU para el nuevo episodio, y realmente no quería dejar las cosas sin resolver todo el día, así que intentó llamar a Xiao Zhan. 

Suspiró. Directamente al buzón de voz.

Xiao Zhan siempre dejaba que la batería de su teléfono se agotara hasta niveles alarmantemente bajos, así que Yibo asumió que su teléfono estaba simplemente muerto. Pero la posibilidad de que Xiao Zhan no quisiera hablar con él lo atormentaba.

Después de casi tres años juntos, debería haber superado las dudas sobre Xiao Zhan. Era la persona más minuciosa que Yibo había conocido, y él se maravillaba de cómo analizaba las cosas desde todos los ángulos y analizaba todas las posibilidades. Yibo era más intuitivo y tenía tendencia a tomar decisiones precipitadas, así que, naturalmente, ver a Xiao Zhan dar vueltas a las cosas en su mente le volvía loco a veces.

Pero también le resultaba tranquilizador. Si Xiao Zhan llegaba a la conclusión de que, a pesar de todo, amaba a Yibo y se comprometía a estar con él, entonces no había nada en el mundo en lo que Yibo pudiera confiar más. Sólo tenía que darle al hombre tiempo para pensar.

Era algo que Yibo no entendía de Xiao Zhan cuando empezaron a relacionarse.

A veces se tumbaban en la cama a altas horas de la noche y recordaban sus primeros días. Una vez, discutieron sobre si haberse acostado juntos aquella primera noche había sido un error o no. En realidad, no fue una discusión en toda regla, pues era difícil arrepentirse de una noche así. Pero esta había hecho que su relación pareciera más sustancial de lo que realmente fue ese verano. Aunque ambos sabían, hasta cierto punto, que había algo real allí, también apenas se conocían cuando se separaron, sin saber cómo hablar el uno con el otro en la distancia... y eso llevó a todo tipo de malentendidos y sentimientos lastimados. Sobre todo, los de Yibo. 

Por otro lado, ¿habrían superado esa larga separación sin haberse lanzado al vacío como lo hicieron después? Era imposible decirlo ahora.

Oh, espera, ellos _no_ habían superado ese verano, ¿verdad? Incluso después de tanto tiempo, los ojos de Yibo se llenaron con lágrimas al recordarlo.

* * *

**Mayo 2017, Changsha**

Sus compañeros de Day Day Up no le dejaban en paz. Da Laoshi, en particular, se había burlado de él desde el episodio en el que X NINE había sido invitado. Yibo no sabía si Da Laoshi se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo ante Xiao Zhan o qué, pero cuando Yibo le pidió que le consiguiera el número de WeChat de Xiao Zhan, eso pareció confirmar algo en la mente de Da Laoshi, y ahora las burlas no cesaban.

Todo parecía ser un detonante. Como cuando se dirigió a Han-ge para que le sugiriera unas gotas para los ojos y Da Laoshi se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¿Son tus ojos los que tienen problemas, o quizás son los hermosos ojos de otra persona los que quieres cuidar?

Yibo era demasiado honesto como para decir otra cosa o negarlo, así que muy pronto el resto de los anfitriones se tomaron al trabajo de unirse a las bromas, llamando la atención a Yibo cada vez que su teléfono sonaba y se apresuraba a comprobarlo, o peor aún, haciendo cosas como gritar: "¡Xiao Zhan-ah! ¡Me alegro de verte!" sólo para ver la reacción de Yibo.

La novatada continuó incluso cuando estaban al aire.

Para el episodio que DDU rodó para el 520, se pidió a los invitados y a los presentadores que escribieran sobre el tema del "sabor del primer amor". Yibo estaba escribiendo obedientemente cuando Han-ge anunció de repente que "el más concentrado era Wang Yibo". Yibo levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de ser señalado. Han-ge continuó: "... porque ahora mismo lo está experimentando".

El público empezó a gritar y Yibo se puso muy rojo, pero no pudo evitar reír, porque era verdad. _Tenía_ que serlo si todos lo veían. Sin embargo, en su interior le preocupaba que todo el mundo supiera que estaba enamorado de alguien -sabía que Xiao Zhan no quería que nadie supiera que estaban involucrados de ninguna manera, y si la gente empezaba a averiguar de quién se había enamorado Yibo, tal vez terminaría... lo que fuera que tuvieran en el momento. Así que escribió: "Todavía soy demasiado joven, déjame escuchar lo que tienen que decir los otros hermanos mayores".

Yibo sentía que lo que había escrito era cierto, ya que estaba honestamente confundido sobre lo que sentía por Xiao Zhan, pero Da Laoshi se había burlado: "Escribe tus propios sentimientos, no mientas". Y entonces, uno de los presentadores invitados se burló de él por su recusación. Yibo se sintió mortificado, y no pudo hacer nada porque las cámaras estaban rodando. ¿Esperaba la gente que describiera en directo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cuando él mismo apenas lo entendía? _Dios, espero que Xiao Zhan esté demasiado ocupado como para ver este episodio._

Él deseaba tener a alguien a quien pedirle consejo. No podría contar con sus hermanos de DDU para esto, y ciertamente no podría hablar con el mismo Xiao Zhan. Estaba seguro de que confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos sólo asustaría al otro.

Esa era su suposición, de todos modos. Él sabía que temía el momento en que preguntara "entonces, ¿qué somos?" porque no estaba seguro de que le gustaría la respuesta. Por lo menos Yibo estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Xiao Zhan, y definitivamente no estaba interesado en salir con nadie más. Pero no podía saber si Xiao Zhan sentía lo mismo. En cualquier caso, temía que Xiao Zhan quisiera mantener sus opciones abiertas, tal vez para salir con una chica si sus padres o su carrera lo requerían. Tener que mantener todo en secreto no hacía más que alimentar sus inseguridades, aunque entendía por qué no podían decírselo a nadie.

Aun así, cuando llegó el 520, Yibo estaba entusiasmado. Se había dado cuenta de que en el Weibo de Xiao Zhan aparecía una imagen diminuta de un príncipe cuidando una sola rosa, así que había dispuesto que le enviaran una sola rosa roja. No quería exagerar, pero esperaba que Xiao Zhan lo encontrara significativo.

Sin embargo, cuando hablaron más tarde ese día, Yibo se dio cuenta de que Xiao Zhan no había pensado en hacer nada por él para el 520. Claro, le deseó un feliz 520 y le dio un corazón con los dedos, pero a Yibo le pareció genérico, como el tipo de cosas que haría por sus fans. Y honestamente, al ver que Xiao Zhan había publicado un largo vlog a sus propios fans para 520, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué importancia tenía el propio Yibo en la vida de Xiao Zhan.

No era que Xiao Zhan no fuera dulce con él, pues sí lo era. Así que Yibo trató de recordarse a sí mismo que debía ser paciente, aunque el estar separado así lo estaba volviendo un poco loco. No podía dejar de obsesionarse con todo lo que Xiao Zhan hacía lejos de él.

Naturalmente, Yibo apreciaba especialmente las pequeñas insinuaciones públicas que Xiao Zhan soltaba a veces.

> **XZ:** Hey… He publicado un vlog
> 
> **XZ:** Empieza a escuchar en el minuto 1:58
> 
> **XZ:** Lo siento, no es el kadian correcto para _Wang Yibo_ , pero no quería hablar tanto.
> 
> **XZ:** Así que es Yi Wang Bo en su lugar.
> 
> **XZ:** Lo he intentado.

Yibo sacudió la cabeza ante esa tontería sobre el kadian, pero entró al Weibo de Xiao Zhan y encontró el vlog. Durante la primera parte, Xiao Zhan felicitó a sus compañeros de banda por los resultados de sus exámenes universitarios. Yibo suspiró al ver la suave sonrisa de Xiao Zhan. Qué guapo. 

En el minuto 1:58, Xiao Zhan cambió de tema y dijo:

—He estado escuchando una canción. Una vieja canción. _Kepler_ , de Stefanie. Pienso en ti al leer la letra. Especialmente en... mn —sonrió tímidamente y recitó: —“Brilla, brilla intensamente, como lo hace tu... cuerpo —dijo esta última palabra con un coqueto matiz que Yibo sintió en su estómago—. Escondido entre las estrellas solitarias, todavía podría encontrarte.”

Xiao Zhan asintió, sonriendo dulcemente mientras miraba a su alrededor antes de decir:

—Debido al calendario de rodaje... un proceso largo... no podemos vernos por el momento. Pero la espera merece la pena.

Él merece la pena. Esa noche, Yibo reprodujo y repitió el vídeo hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

> **XZ:** Oye, tengo la gorra que me enviaste.
> 
> **XZ:** ¿Ya estás utilizando el kadian también?
> 
> **XZ:** Me han pillado con ella puesta.

A Yibo le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver las fotos que había enviado Xiao Zhan. Una de ellas había sido publicada en Weibo por el coprotagonista de Xiao Zhan en The Wolf y la otra parecía una foto de paparazzi. Yibo estaba francamente sorprendido de que Xiao Zhan llevara realmente la gorra en público donde pudiera ser fotografiado con ella. _A él sólo le gusta la gorra... no significa nada más que eso, ¿verdad?_

Otras personas conocían a Kadian y el "yi ba" del logotipo no era precisamente sutil. A Yibo le dio un poco de emoción la idea de que los fans pudieran ver las fotos y hacer la conexión. Igualmente, ¿por qué iban a hacerla? No es que nadie los haya visto juntos fuera de Day Day Up, donde ni siquiera interactuaron en su momento.

De todos modos, ¿no debería ser suficiente para él el que hablaran regularmente? ¿Que Xiao Zhan hiciera tiempo para él? No necesitaba tener a Xiao Zhan por ahí lanzando indirectas para sentirse seguro.

¿O sí?

* * *

Durante todo el verano, Yibo pudo ver que las preocupaciones de Xiao Zhan sobre su actuación para The Wolf eran a veces agobiantes. Además, seguía apareciendo y actuando para X NINE. A pesar de que esto significaba que Xiao Zhan a menudo tenía muy poca energía emocional para Yibo, Yibo sentía que se enamoraba más profundamente de él. 

A Yibo le gustaba estar ahí para Xiao Zhan cuando se sentía estresado o desanimado, y también le inspiraba enormemente ver la tenaz determinación de Xiao Zhan para triunfar. Nunca había visto a nadie luchar tan duramente para superar un reto, y eso le hacía adorarle aún más.

Pero a medida que su obsesión crecía, el catálogo mental de Yibo de pruebas de que Xiao Zhan no compartía sus sentimientos aumentaba día a día, creando un desagradable bucle de retroalimentación a medida que las inseguridades de Yibo se multiplicaban. Cada vez que Xiao Zhan no le devolvía la llamada o el mensaje, cada vez que se quedaba callado cuando Yibo le decía que le echaba de menos, cada vez que le recordaba a Yibo que nadie podía saber de ellos, cada vez que parecía cansado o distante, cada vez que suspiraba al mencionar a algún amigo que se había casado o había tenido un nuevo bebé...

Al cabo de un tiempo, Yibo vio señales por todas partes de que Xiao Zhan sólo estaba jugando con él, esperando que llegara algo mejor.

Sabía que no estaba siendo justo con Xiao Zhan. Sabía que debía valorar lo que tenían. Pero Yibo se había enamorado tanto de Xiao Zhan que ya no podía pensar racionalmente en él.

Así que cuando Xiao Zhan se enfadó por el comentario de la cuenta oficial de DDU en Weibo que sugería que todo el mundo sabía del enamoramiento de Yibo, y le acusó de ser indiscreto, Yibo simplemente perdió la cabeza. Todo salió a la vez: ira, frustración, profunda tristeza, una confesión de amor y una dramática salida final.

En cuanto le colgó el teléfono a Xiao Zhan, se arrepintió. Se dio cuenta de que había exagerado, pero medio esperaba que Xiao Zhan se tomara su arrebato como una llamada de atención y que volviera enseguida con una confesión.

En cambio, al día siguiente, Yibo recibió una entrega. Era una sola rosa roja, con una simple tarjeta. Decía:

Feliz cumpleaños, Principito.

"He sido un tonto. Te pido perdón. Intenta ser feliz".

\-- IX

_Menudo regalo de cumpleaños. Ni siquiera escribió sus iniciales correctamente._

No volvió a saber de Xiao Zhan después de eso.

Lo único que mantuvo a Yibo cuerdo en las semanas que siguieron fueron sus sentimientos de rabia por Xiao Zhan. Claramente, nunca le importó realmente. Que se joda. Si podía seguir enfadado con él, tal vez podría evitar que su corazón se hiciera añicos.

Mientras tanto, tenía mucho trabajo para ocupar su mente. Yibo estaba trabajando en la grabación de la canción principal de la película Second Time First Love con Guan Xiaotong, una actriz que había conocido cuando fue invitada a DDU en febrero. Yibo se rio al recordar lo mucho que sus hermanos de DDU intentaron emparejarlos. _Obviamente, no es mi tipo._ Pero habían seguido siendo amigos. De hecho, fue idea de Guan Xiaotong que colaboraran.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Escucha, conoces a Lu Han, ¿verdad?

—Claro, está con EXO.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, me gusta. Y quiero llamar su atención. Así que tal vez si tú y yo hacemos este tema juntos, también podemos hacer un video musical... algo todo amoroso... Tengo la esperanza de que lo inspire a apurarse y confesar. —se rio.

Los engranajes empezaron a girar en la cabeza de Yibo. ¿Quién más podría beber vinagre por un vídeo así? Se rio. **(*)**

—Vale, me apunto.

A finales de agosto, lanzaron su vídeo musical y, como era de esperar, los periódicos de cotilleo empezaron a informar de que Wang Yibo tenía novia, una dulce y hermosa estrella de la pantalla de su misma edad. Internet no se cansaba de decirlo. Y funcionó... para Guan Xiaotong. Ella le confió a Yibo que Lu Han la había llamado y que habían empezado a salir tranquilamente, a ver por dónde iban las cosas. Su felicidad llenó a Yibo de esperanza de que tal vez las cosas también funcionaran para él.

Y así Yibo esperó.

Pero Xiao Zhan no llamó.

* * *

Finalmente llegó septiembre, y Yibo vio en las publicaciones de Xiao Zhan en Weibo que había terminado The Wolf y estaba de vuelta en Pekín, en el plató de otro drama. Sin embargo, seguía sin ponerse en contacto con Yibo. Ahora Yibo empezó a lamentarse de verdad. Sabía que no lo había dicho en serio cuando le dijo a Xiao Zhan que no volviera a llamarle, pero el hecho de que no lo hiciera tenía que significar que, después de todo, nunca había habido un futuro para ellos, ¿no?

Los sentimientos de pérdida comenzaron a consumirlo. Echaba de menos sus video llamadas con Xiao Zhan, cuando podía mirarle a los ojos y sentir el dulce dolor en el pecho cuando Xiao Zhan le sonreía. Y echaba de menos lo fácil que era ser él mismo con él. 

Aunque intentaba ocultar su tristeza todo lo que podía cuando trabajaba, cuando estaba en casa se tumbaba en la cama escuchando amargas canciones de amor. La que repetía una y otra vez era una que había escuchado por primera vez el día después de ver por última vez a Xiao Zhan. 

Ahora no podía quitarse la canción, Nanhai, de la cabeza, aunque la letra le evocaba tanta tristeza que sentía que se ahogaba en ella. Nanhai contaba la historia de un chico que perdía a la chica ante otro, uno que podía ofrecerle a ella un futuro mejor. Aunque a Yibo le resultaba doloroso recordar que nunca podría haber ofrecido a Xiao Zhan ese futuro ideal -una vida "normal"-, tal vez el saber que no había nada que pudiera haber hecho de otra manera le ayudaría a aliviar el dolor de la pérdida.

_Él se enamoró inesperadamente_

_En una edad despreocupada e impulsiva_

_Y habiendo experimentado toda la dulzura del amor_

_Se aferró a él con ambas manos_

_Se aferró a la esperanza del futuro._

_No puedo olvidar tu amor_

_Pero no puedo cambiar nada_

_No pude hacer que te quedarás_

_Porque no soy como él, quien sí puede darte un futuro mejor_

_Aquel chico ingenuo._

_Te echo de menos ahora mismo_

_Te extraño cuando estoy perdido_

_Todos mis arrepentimientos del pasado no son el futuro_

_Amar a alguien significa no poder evitar el dolor_

_No es necesario repetir esta historia de nuevo_

_Ahora sólo quiero que el dolor termine rápido_

_Porque no podemos empezar de nuevo._

* * *

El 8 de octubre, Lu Han anunció en Weibo que Guan Xiaotong era su novia, poniendo fin a semanas de especulaciones públicas sobre un romance entre ella y Yibo. También puso fin a las alocadas fantasías de Yibo de que Xiao Zhan apareciera en su puerta en un ataque de celos para declararle su amor. Yibo se sintió vacío, hundido al darse cuenta de que había perdido a Xiao Zhan de forma definitiva.

Unos días más tarde, sin embargo, Yibo estaba en casa preparándose para ir a Croacia para una sesión de DDU cuando revisó Weibo y vio que Xiao Zhan había publicado. En realidad, había actualizado el día después de la publicación de Lu Han, pero Yibo se lo había perdido porque había decidido que era más saludable para él dejar de acechar la página de Xiao Zhan.

El mensaje no se parecía en nada a los mensajes que había visto de Xiao Zhan antes. Era oscuro, incoloro y melancólico. Apenas reconoció a Xiao Zhan. Yibo leyó la descripción: "Mi corazón está muriendo. Me estoy volviendo loco. Si no hay luna, esos días están bien". Yibo se quedó mirando las líneas, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sus oídos empezaron a pitar.

_¿Está publicando esto para mí?_

Yibo conocía la canción que citaba, _Who Will Cut the Moonlight_ , ya que había salido recientemente. De hecho, la tenía en su lista de canciones de amor deprimentes para escuchar. Yibo la puso en repetición, llorando ante el lamento del amor perdido, los sentimientos de arrepentimiento y añoranza. Luego, puso las líneas que Xiao Zhan había citado y las reprodujo una y otra vez, tratando de entender por qué Xiao Zhan había escogido esas palabras. 

Al hacerlo por cuarta o quinta vez, se dio cuenta de que las líneas citadas por Xiao Zhan sonaban desde el minuto 2:08 hasta el 2:18. 208 y 218. ¿Kadian?

208... er ling ba... ai ni Bo... Te amo Bo. 

218... er yi ba... ai Yi Bo... Amo a Yibo.

Yibo se congeló. ¿Era esto una confesión? ¿O sólo una loca coincidencia? Miró la hora del post de Xiao Zhan.

23:41... ai Zhan shi ni... ¿Me amas?

La cara de Yibo se calentó de repente. Tuvo que contenerse para no llamar a Xiao Zhan en ese momento, pensando en lo iluso que parecería si llamaba y divagaba sobre marcas de tiempo y letras de canciones. 

Entonces recordó la tarjeta.

* * *

En el avión a Croacia, sacó su ejemplar de El Principito. Lo había comprado porque sabía que era uno de los libros favoritos de Xiao Zhan y tenía la intención de leerlo. Pero después de terminar con Xiao Zhan, metió su mensaje de cumpleaños en el libro y lo guardó. Ahora miraba la tarjeta, tocando sus bordes mientras la leía, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que, al igual que la publicación de Xiao Zhan en Weibo, el mensaje era una cita.

Y IX no era un error ortográfico. Era una cita de un capítulo. Yibo abrió el libro en el capítulo IX y encontró la cita de Xiao Zhan, pronunciada por la rosa que el Principito había estado cuidando.

> _"He sido una tonta", le dijo al fin. "Te pido perdón. Intenta ser feliz"._

Y luego:

> _"Claro que te quiero", le dijo la flor. "Fue mi culpa que nunca lo supieras. No importa. Pero fuiste tan tonto como yo. Intenta ser feliz"._

El capítulo terminaba con estas líneas:

> _"No te quedes ahí parado; es irritante. Has tomado la decisión de irte. Ahora vete"._
> 
> _Porque ella no quería que él la viera llorar. Era una flor tan orgullosa._

Yibo se sentó de nuevo en su asiento del avión. _Oh, Dios mío._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yibo publicó en Weibo, y luego envió un mensaje a Xiao Zhan con líneas de Nanhai, con su foto de un velero en el brillante Adriático.

> **Yibo** : He publicado en Weibo para ti.
> 
> **Yibo:** Tu amable corazón siempre está a mi lado.
> 
> **Yibo:** Lo saco cuando no hay nadie cerca.
> 
> **Yibo:** Quiero preguntarte ahora si tu dolor y tus preocupaciones se han ido.
> 
> **Yibo:** Si desaparecieron en el vasto océano a la luz del sol.
> 
> **Yibo:** Como los colores borrosos del corazón.
> 
> **Yibo:** Para hacerte sonreír y volver a ser valiente.

Yibo contuvo la respiración cuando vio que Xiao Zhan estaba escribiendo de vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando empezaron a aparecer las líneas de Nanhai.

> **XZ:** Te echo de menos ahora mismo
> 
> **XZ:** Te extraño cuando estoy perdido
> 
> **XZ:** Todos mis arrepentimientos del pasado no son el futuro
> 
> **XZ** : ¿Cuándo vuelves? Quiero verte, si estás dispuesto.

* * *

Una semana después, Yibo se paseaba por el interior de su apartamento, esperando a Xiao Zhan, sintiéndose a la vez emocionado y aprensivo. No había visto a Xiao Zhan en persona desde marzo, hace casi siete meses. ¿Y si, una vez que volvieran a estar juntos, la chispa que tenían se esfumara?

Cuando finalmente llamaron a la puerta, sintió que su corazón latía más rápido al abrirla y ver a Xiao Zhan. Permanecieron allí durante un largo momento, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. _Es tan hermoso. Dios, le echaba de menos._ Y entonces Xiao Zhan entró y tiró de Yibo en un abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho —decía en el pelo de Yibo, con sus brazos rodeando sus hombros—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Yibo se relajó en el abrazo y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Xiao Zhan, con las lágrimas fluyendo de repente. _Está aquí, está realmente aquí._

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Y por qué no me llamaste?

—Quise hacerlo. Pero realmente pensé que a la larga estarías mejor... con otra persona.

Yibo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró a los ojos, incrédulo.

— ¿Y quién pensaste que sería ese alguien?

—No pensé mucho en _quién_. ¿Tal vez alguien de tu edad?

Yibo lo fulminó con la mirada. Xiao Zhan continuó:

—Cuando vi que estabas con Guan Xiaotong, me dolió. Mucho. Pero pensé... si eras feliz, debía dejarte ser feliz, y no interferir.

Los ojos de Yibo se abrieron de par en par.

—Se suponía que no debías reaccionar así. Se suponía que debías ponerte tremendamente celoso y venir a conquistarme.

— ¡Pero si parecías tan dulce y feliz en el vídeo musical y en todas las apariciones promocionales! ¿Por qué querría quitarte eso?

— ¿Porque me amas? ¿Verdad?

—Yibo, a veces amar a alguien significa dejarlo ir por su propio bien, por su propia felicidad. Podrías haber tenido una vida normal con ella... algo que no pudiste tener conmigo.

—No puedo creerlo —resopló Yibo—. Eso es lo que te dije cuando… —Yibo negó con la cabeza.

—Porque es verdad. Para los dos.

Yibo apartó la mirada, apretando los labios. Xiao Zhan le llevó al sofá y se sentaron juntos, abrazados.

—De todos modos —continuó Xiao Zhan—, en cuanto vi que no estabas realmente con Guan Xiaotong, pensé que podía hacerte saber lo que sentía... pero sólo si querías saberlo.

Yibo levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

—Es lo que he querido todo el tiempo. Sólo saber que me querías.

Xiao Zhan rio suavemente.

—Te quiero. Te quiero. Supongo que yo mismo no lo sabía antes.

Las lágrimas se derramaron sobre las mejillas de Yibo. _Me quiere._

—Te quiero, te quiero. — _s_ _e sentía tan bien decirlo._ Tomó la mano de Xiao Zhan en la suya y la apretó.

—No pensé que sería yo quien te hiciera feliz.

Yibo levantó la vista, sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras que eres tú quien me hace feliz?

Xiao Zhan levantó una ceja.

— ¿Porque te hice sentir miserable todo el verano? —dijo, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas de la cara de Yibo.

—No lo hiciste. Yo... sólo quería más de lo que estabas dispuesto a dar.

—Me contuve. —admitió Xiao Zhan.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ahh, estar en una relación con otro hombre no iba a ser bueno para ninguna de nuestras carreras, para empezar. Y, bueno, estaba tan seguro de que ibas a pasar a alguien más emocionante eventualmente.

— ¿Tan poco esperabas de mí?

—No, de mí mismo, supongo.

Yibo se rio.

— ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

—Oh, ¿eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Una cara bonita?

—Claro que no —se burló Yibo—. ¿No lo sabes?

Xiao Zhan suspiró profundamente.

—Creo que hubo muchas cosas que no nos dijimos. Debería haberte dicho cómo me sentía, y también sobre las cosas que me preocupaban. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento. Hubo muchas cosas que te oculté también.

Xiao Zhan entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yibo.

— ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Hacerlo bien esta vez?

—Sí. —Yibo habló entrecortadamente.

Xiao Zhan alargó la mano y apartó el pelo de Yibo de su cara, mirándole a los ojos. Yibo dio un pequeño grito cuando sintió que la mano de Xiao Zhan se posaba en su nuca. Él rodeó la cara de Xiao Zhan con sus propias manos y se acercó.

Sus labios se encontraron tímidamente al principio, la larga ausencia haciendo que se sintiera como el primer beso de nuevo. Yibo cerró los ojos, saboreando la dulce sensación de mareo que le producía besar los suaves labios de Xiao Zhan, respirando su aroma, sintiendo sus manos en su pelo, en su espalda.

Mientras se besaban, Yibo sintió que el dolor de los últimos meses se desvanecía. _Me quiere. Está aquí. No puedo dejarle marchar de nuevo._

Profundizando en el beso, Yibo pasó una pierna por encima del regazo de Xiao Zhan, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, e intentando meter las manos bajo su camisa. Xiao Zhan se apartó de repente, sin aliento, con sus manos agarrando firmemente las muñecas de Yibo.

Con la cara enrojecida y los ojos desenfocados, susurró: "Para".

Yibo dejó escapar un suave gemido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Vamos a hacer esto bien... así que... sólo besos... No quiero que la parte física de nuestra relación se adelante a todo lo demás. Quiero conocerte primero, conocerte de verdad, sin distraerme con... todo esto. —dijo, recorriendo con sus ojos oscurecidos el cuerpo de Yibo.

—Argh —Yibo gimió, claramente frustrado— Está bien… —hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos de Xiao Zhan— Entonces... ¿sólo besos? —mordió el labio inferior de Xiao Zhan, y luego besó su camino a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello— Esto también puede ser divertido. —murmuró en el oído de Xiao Zhan, mientras pasaba sus dientes por los lóbulos de las orejas, deleitándose con los sonidos de placer que salían de la boca de Xiao Zhan.

_Estoy feliz de tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(*)** La expresión "beber vinagre" es lo mismo que estar celoso/a en China.
> 
>   * Episodio de DDU con ocasión del 520. Yibo avergonzado por la dinámica de primer amor: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1229668553403588608?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * El vlog que Xiao Zhan posteó en junio 26 del 2017: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdkjCR_ZTy0&list=PLHFYgQNyQg0TPLANkdusEGTpze-jR6GU4&index=71](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdkjCR_ZTy0&list=PLHFYgQNyQg0TPLANkdusEGTpze-jR6GU4&index=71)
> 

> 
>   * El video que Yibo grabó con Guan Xiaotong: <https://www.dianjinwa.com/video/40141.html>
> 

> 
>   * Ya había habido rumores sobre Yibo y Guan Xiaotong en febrero de 2017 también, cuando apareció en TTXS: <http://www.bestchinanews.com/Entertainment/9082.html>
> 

> 
>   * Los rumores sobre Yibo y Guan Xiaotong terminaron con el anuncio de su relación con Lu Han:<https://arlenareed.tumblr.com/post/166174500146/news-luhan-introduces-guan-xiaotong-as-his>
> 

> 
>   * La primera presentación pública de Nanhai, por Liang Bo en el programa de televisión _The SInger_ de Hunan TV, el 25 de marzo de 2017: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GmYYyzT_Rs>
> 

> 
>   * Yibo cantando Nanhai en Produce 101, no mucho antes de que The Untamed comenzara a filmar: <https://untamedconnotations.tumblr.com/post/189339224486/nan-hai-2017-liang-bo-source>
> 

> 
>   * Letra y vídeo musical de _Who Will Cut the Moonlight_ , de Eason Chan:<https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%E8%AA%B0%E4%BE%86%E5%89%AA%E6%9C%88%E5%85%89-who-come-and-cut-moonlight.html>
> 

> 
>   * Fan fic en chino, titulado, "Who Will Cut the Moonlight", que descifra el post de Xiao Zhan en Weibo del 9 de octubre de 2017, y lo relaciona con los rumores sobre Guan Xiaotong: <https://yijianzhonqing.lofter.com/post/30f930f6_1c700289b>
> 

> 
> Hasta el momento no he encontrado la letra de Nanhai al español. No una que le haga justicia, de todas maneras. Pero eso sí, busquen la canción y me agradecerán. Ya sea cantada por Liang Bo o el mismo Wang Yibo, es una de las canciones más hermosas que existe.
> 
> **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Me Veo Como Me Siento

**Marzo de 2020, Hengdian**

La alarma del teléfono de Yibo sonó, alertándole de que tenía media hora antes de que tuviera que acudir a la llamada previa al rodaje con sus hermanos de DDU para la grabación a distancia. Se sacudió de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. _Mierda._ Esto había ocurrido más veces de las que quería admitir desde que llegó a Hengdian. 

_No es de extrañar que Xiao Zhan no quisiera hablar más conmigo. Soy un desastre. ¿Cómo voy a ayudarle así?_

Yibo se frotó los ojos, tratando de recordar qué le había hecho estallar esta vez. _Ah. Pensar en cómo me enamoré de Zhan-ge... eso lo haría._

A veces Yibo se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando a Xiao Zhan, preguntándose por la extraña forma en que se habían desarrollado las cosas… que el hombre del que se enamoró a primera vista resultó ser su alma gemela, al que estaba seguro de que amaría toda la vida. Y el que Xiao Zhan le correspondiera; las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera habían sido tan insondables que se le saltaban las lágrimas cada vez que se paraba a pensar en ello.

¿Y luego tener que enfrentarse a la realidad actual de que esa persona a la que amaba tanto, tan completamente, fuera el blanco de tanto odio y no se pudiera hacer nada al respecto? Era por el resultado de tantos dramas trágicos, incluido el de _Chen Qing Ling_ , que a Yibo se le podía disculpar por estar destrozado emocionalmente. Pero eso no le hizo sentirse mejor.

Fue a echarse un poco de agua en la cara en el cuarto de baño y vio su reflejo en el espejo. _Tengo un aspecto horrible_ , pensó mientras se hacía con el maquillaje para intentar controlar los daños.

Un mes y medio antes, estuvo en casa con Xiao Zhan en cuarentena. Con la suspensión de casi todo el trabajo y la orden de permanecer en casa, de repente tuvieron más días de tiempo ininterrumpido juntos que nunca, y Yibo no pudo estar más contento. Se le notaba en la cara en los episodios remotos de Day Day Up.

Sus hermanos de DDU se burlaban en privado de su evidente buen humor, y los fans especulaban con entusiasmo sobre dónde estaba pasando Yibo su cuarentena, y si alguien que parecía tan feliz podía estar solo en casa. Deseaba tanto poder decirle al mundo que era Xiao Zhan quien ponía esa sonrisa en su cara, pero eso era, por supuesto, imposible. Al menos no ocultaría lo feliz que se sentía. _Como si pudiera._

Mirando ahora su rostro demacrado en el espejo, aquellos días idílicos que pasaron juntos parecían un recuerdo lejano. Le dolía el pecho. Yibo suspiró y apartó el maquillaje. _A la mierda. Me veo como me siento._

* * *

— ¿Yibo? ¿Vas a estar bien?

Han-ge le miraba a través de la pantalla con preocupación, y la forma suave en que planteó su pregunta hizo que los ojos de Yibo se empañaran.

A punto de derrumbarse de nuevo, y deseando desesperadamente que todo el mundo dejara de mirarle, respondió: “Estoy bien", con toda la firmeza que pudo. 

Nadie parecía convencido.

— _Aiyoooaaay_ —murmuró Da Laoshi— ¿Cómo lo lleva ZhanZhan? Espero que mejor que tú. —abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero pareció pensarlo mejor.

Yibo se rio débilmente, mirando hacia abajo y girando su anillo de DDU mientras hablaba.

—Él sigue diciendo que está bien, pero creo que sólo lo dice porque no quiere que me preocupe.

—Como es de esperarse —Feng-ge lanzó una mirada cómplice a Yibo y luego sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Siento que estén pasando por esto, los dos. Ha sido terrible verlo. Seguro que ZhanZhan no se merece lo que le está pasando. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para ti lidiar con esto. Si hay alguna manera en que podamos ayudar...

Las cabezas asintieron a través de las pantallas de vídeo. A Yibo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se apartó de la cámara un momento para poder limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos. _Quiero mucho a estos chicos._

—ZhanZhan es un chico inteligente, y es fuerte. Ambos lo son. Ustedes han pasado por mucho juntos en el último año. Estarán bien —Han-ge dijo esto con tanta convicción, como si pudiera hacerlo realidad sólo con su voluntad—. Intentemos terminar esta grabación para no retrasar al personal, y luego hablamos tú y yo después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mn. —Yibo asintió, mordiéndose los labios para intentar mantener sus emociones bajo control. _Puedo hacerlo._

* * *

El episodio del día se centró en las luchas de una familia en cuarentena mientras intentaban educar en casa, entretener y controlar a sus hijos pequeños. Había caos, bastantes gritos, pero también amor.

Yibo no pudo evitar recordar sus semanas de cuarentena en casa, las mañanas perezosas en la cama, las comidas caseras, la construcción de modelos de Lego mientras Xiao Zhan pintaba o leía. Era una existencia tranquila, doméstica y ordinaria que Yibo nunca había experimentado realmente, y que no sabía que había deseado. 

Antes, incluso cuando él y Xiao Zhan habían conseguido un fin de semana libre juntos, siempre había una especie de impulso tácito de hacer que el tiempo contara. Incluso si se quedaban en casa, lo hacían todo con un ojo puesto en el momento en que uno de los dos -o los dos- tuviera que coger un avión para irse a trabajar. Nunca habían tenido tiempo suficiente para estar en el presente, o disfrutar esa sensación inesperadamente dulce de simplemente experimentar el aburrimiento juntos.

_Lo que daría por estar en casa con Xiao Zhan ahora mismo. Estar juntos todo el tiempo hasta cansarnos._

Con su mente vagando constantemente, Yibo agradeció no tener que hacer mucho más que reaccionar a algunas cosas y estar fuera de la pantalla la mayor parte del episodio. Yibo sospechaba que esto era un designio, ya que Han-ge se había puesto en contacto con él cuando las cosas habían estallado por primera vez para Xiao Zhan, y probablemente sabía que Yibo estaría distraído y descontento.

Aun así, Yibo siempre quería asegurarse de contribuir al espectáculo, así que había preparado una sorpresa para los niños. Mientras estaba en casa durante la cuarentena, había tenido tiempo de aprender y practicar trucos de magia -otro de sus pasatiempos- y Han-ge le había pedido que ideara uno sencillo que pudiera demostrar en el programa alguna vez, uno del que no le importara revelar los secretos.

El truco que eligió consistía en verter agua en una de las tres tazas, barajarlas y pedir al público que eligiera una taza. A continuación, Yibo pasaba a verter la taza sobre su propia cabeza, revelando finalmente que todas las tazas estaban mágicamente secas. 

Cuando había intentado demostrarlo en casa, Xiao Zhan se había apresurado a impedir que Yibo se derramara agua sobre sí mismo, haciendo inconscientemente lo que había hecho como Wei Wuxian cuando un Lan Wangji borracho intentó vaciar una taza de agua sobre su propia cabeza. Yibo le regañó por estropear su truco, y acabaron empujándose y riéndose en el suelo, con el truco de magia olvidado.

Ahora, haciendo el truco delante de la cámara, Yibo se sintió de repente tan solo, sus ojos delatando que se sentía tan vacío como la taza, sin Xiao Zhan ni Wei Wuxian a su lado cuidando de él.

_Al menos, a los niños les encantó._

__

* * *

Una vez terminada la grabación del día, Yibo se acomodó en el sofá del hotel para hacer video llamada con Han-ge. 

Siempre había tenido una buena relación con Han-ge, ya que el mayor lo había acogido bajo su ala en el programa y lo había tratado bien. Pero se habían acercado mucho después de la emisión de A-Ling y de que la vida de Yibo diera un vuelco. 

Cuando empezó como becario con DDU, Yibo se había sentido intimidado por Han-ge y el resto de los copresentadores. Todos ellos tenían mucha experiencia en el mundo del espectáculo, y Yibo estaba ansioso por aprender y no defraudarles. Así que trabajó duro, nunca se quejó y trató de no mostrar cuando se sentía perdido o necesitaba ayuda.

_Mejor estar callado y observador que molestarles con mis problemas._

Sus hermanos de DDU le habían apoyado mucho cuando fue a filmar _Chen Qing Ling_ , sobre todo porque tenían una idea de lo que sentía Yibo por la oportunidad de trabajar con Xiao Zhan. Pero nadie esperaba que A-Ling se convirtiera en un éxito internacional, ni preveía la intensidad del frenesí que les rodearía a él y a Xiao Zhan. 

Después de la emisión de A-Ling, Yibo necesitaba desesperadamente orientación, pero odiaba sentirse como una carga para sus hermanos de DDU y le preocupaba si debía abrirse sobre su relación con Xiao Zhan. Sin embargo, todos podían ver que estaba luchando, y por eso le habían dejado claro que él -y Xiao Zhan- podían confiar en ellos. Han-ge, especialmente. Después de eso, empezaron a tener conversaciones regulares, y Yibo llegó a confiar en él como una especie de padre sustituto.

—Ah, Yibo. Cuéntame qué pasa. Pareces más infeliz ahora que la última vez que hablamos.

—Sí... Creo que pensé... pensamos... que las cosas se calmarían, ya que él no hizo nada malo... Pero cada día parece empeorar. El impacto en la carrera y la reputación de Zhan-ge es lo suficientemente malo... ahora también está recibiendo amenazas... es... aterrador, el odio es aterrador. Y no entiendo cómo... cómo alguien puede odiar a Zhan-ge... él es tan bueno... tan buena persona...

Las palabras salían a borbotones y Yibo se detuvo a inhalar lentamente para tratar de estabilizarse.

—Lo peor es que... que _no_ puedo hacer nada. Quiero decir, obviamente no es _lo peor_ , pero quiero... _Necesito_ ayudar, y no sé cómo, y Zhan-ge no me deja decir-

—Él tiene razón. No puedes decir nada. No puedes apoyarlo abiertamente. —los ojos de Han-ge eran amables, pero firmes.

Yibo suspiró.

—Lo sé. Pero no me hace sentir mejor saber que no puedo hacer nada para protegerlo de nada de esto. Y ahora estoy tan lejos y, con mi horario de rodaje y la pandemia, podrían pasar otro par de meses antes de que pueda volver a verlo... —Yibo respiró entrecortadamente y apartó la mirada.

Han-ge sacudió la cabeza y canturreó pensativo.

—Bueno, abordemos una cosa a la vez. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ser fuerte por él. Si estás así de disgustado, él querrá cuidar de ti, ¿no? Él siempre cuida de ti. Y si está cuidando de ti, no podrá hacer las cosas que necesita hacer por sí mismo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Imagina que él está pasando por esta cosa terrible y ve el dolor que te está causando. ¿Qué hace entonces?

Yibo se mordió los labios. Su mente se dirigió de repente a la escena que grabaron en las escaleras de la Torre Koi. Los cultivadores perseguían a Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian, y cuando Wei Wuxian vio que estaban rodeados, de repente empujó a Lan Wangji lejos de él. Al igual que Lan Wangji, Yibo mostró sorpresa y tristeza en su rostro cuando fue empujado, pero el mensaje que Wei Wuxian había enviado era claro: _no dejaré que te hundas conmigo._

—Yo... creo que anoche hice las cosas mal. Estaba muy molesto por todo lo que le está pasando. Estaba gritando... ¡pero no a él! Y él... él como que me dejó fuera. Me dolió... No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde entonces.

—Estoy seguro de que no quería hacerte daño. Probablemente se siente un poco atrapado... mantenerte cerca te hace daño, pero alejarte también te hace daño —Han-ge se quitó las gafas y continuó pensativo mientras limpiaba los lentes con un paño—. Tú quieres ayudarle, así que tal vez la forma de hacerlo, y de darte un propósito durante esta crisis, sea recordar que no quieres ser una cosa más de la que él tenga que preocuparse. 

Han-ge dirigió a Yibo una mirada comprensiva y continuó:

—Es una gran carga para ti, pero también veo que ya piensas siempre en él primero. Es maravilloso cómo ustedes se cuidan el uno al otro. Es una de las cosas más bonitas que veo en su relación —sacudió la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa—. Quién lo hubiera creído... ¡Wang Yibo está tan centrado en las necesidades de otra persona!

Yibo bajó la mirada y se rio suavemente.

—No soy tan malo... —pero sabía que era cierto que trataba a todo el mundo, incluso a sus amigos más antiguos, de forma diferente a como trataba a Xiao Zhan. Los fans se deleitaban creando vídeos de "doble moral" que destacaban el contraste, y Yibo a veces los veía, sintiéndose divertido y un poco avergonzado por lo descaradamente que favorecía a Xiao Zhan sobre todos los demás en su vida.

_Así es el amor, no se puede hacer nada al respecto._

—Por supuesto que tienes un buen corazón. Pero nunca te he visto tan comprometido con hacer feliz a otra persona, tan atento a cómo se siente otra persona. Le quieres de verdad —Han-ge sonrió suavemente a Yibo, como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Así que tienes que esforzarte por él. Es como dicen en esos vídeos de seguridad de los aviones: en caso de emergencia, ponte primero tu propia máscara antes de ayudar a los demás.

A través de la pantalla del teléfono, Yibo observó cómo Han-ge se removía en su silla. 

—Sé lo protector que eres con él. Es posible que ahora no puedas estar allí físicamente. Y no puedes hablar en público. Así que creo que la forma de protegerle es ser el mejor Wang Yibo que puedas. Así él podrá centrarse en averiguar cómo defenderse.

Yibo se quedó callado, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Han-ge.

—Y si necesitas desahogarte, por supuesto que sabes que todos estamos aquí para ti, ¿verdad? —Han-ge se inclinó, mirando a Yibo— Eres nuestro _didi_ , y te queremos. Y como quieres a ZhanZhan, nosotros también lo queremos. Vemos lo feliz que eres con él, lo mucho que has crecido con él a tu lado. Ahora, tampoco podemos hacer declaraciones públicas por él...

— ¡Él no querría que lo hicieran! —protestó Yibo.

—Lo sé. Es inteligente, y también de buen corazón. Estoy seguro de que no quiere que nadie más se vea arrastrado a esto también. Pero encontraremos otra forma de apoyarle. Para apoyarles a los dos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Así que, para el rodaje de mañana, necesito que seas profesional y estés concentrado. Es un trabajo. Hazlo con seriedad. Si te vienes abajo y tu trabajo se resiente, no estarás ayudando a ZhanZhan en absoluto.

Yibo asintió con firmeza.

—Sí.

Satisfecho, Han-ge se recostó en su silla y señaló con sus gafas la pantalla.

—Es probable que ZhanZhan esté fuera de la vista durante un tiempo, pero como tú puedes y serás visto, deberías mostrar la fuerza suficiente por ambos. Aunque no se haya confirmado que su relación es real, siguen vinculados a la vista del público, así que, si te muestras sólido y fuerte, creo que él también lo hará.

Yibo dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se pasó ansiosamente las manos por el pelo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… —Yibo dudó y luego dijo en voz baja: — Hoy no quiero ocultar mi tristeza. No la edites ni la filtres.

—No querrás que la gente te vea tan triste como has estado hoy. Eso sólo hará que la gente que le ataca piense que ha ganado. Que han llegado a ti.

—Pero la cosa es... No puedo parecer demasiado fuerte.

Han-ge empezó a protestar, pero Yibo frunció el ceño de repente, con los ojos afilados. 

— ¿Sabías que la gente en Internet está diciendo que 'incluso el gran amigo de Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo, le ha abandonado', y que no habla por él? ¿Como si el hecho de que no diga nada demostrara que hay algo malo en él? ¿Que se merecía que le pasara esto? Y lo que es peor, hay gente que afirma que estoy detrás de esto de alguna manera: que creo que si Zhan-ge cae, yo obtengo algún tipo de beneficio.

Yibo miró el sofá enfrente de él, con los ojos abatidos.

—Así que... si parezco demasiado fuerte o como si no me afectara lo que le pasa a Zhan-ge...

_Necesito que la gente vea que estoy con él de alguna manera._

Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y miró a Han-ge a través de la pantalla, con ojos suplicantes.

—Sólo un clip. Haz lo que tengas que hacer con el resto del episodio, pero publica un clip sin filtrar y sin editar. Por favor. Sé que no puedo defenderlo públicamente, sé que Yuehua no lo permitirá, y Zhan-ge tampoco. Pero deja que mi cara muestre que me importa, sólo esta vez, y entonces te prometo que estaré comprometido de ahora en adelante. No puedo dejar que nadie crea que no me importa Zhan-ge, o que haría algo para lastimarlo. No puedo permitirlo.

Han-ge estudió la cara de Yibo e inhaló profundamente.

—Vale, un clip.

* * *

A última hora de la noche, bajo el título "¿Dónde está grabando hoy Wang Yibo?", DDU publicó un clip de 20 segundos de Yibo sin hacer nada más que parecer triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Clip de Yibo del episodio remoto de DDU que se emitió el 23 de febrero de 2020: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1232169021338013699?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * El truco de magia de Yibo, realizado para el episodio de DDU que se emitió el 22 de marzo de 2020: [https://m.mgtv.com/b/334728/7757032.html?t=videoshare&tc=jXKKosRPSAN7&dc=640FF000-2F39-498E-93F4-A41AE67CD9D6](https://m.mgtv.com/b/334728/7757032.html?t=videoshare&tc=jXKKosRPSAN7&dc=640FF000-2F39-498E-93F4-A41AE67CD9D6)
> 

> 
>   * "Así es el amor. No podemos controlarlo" -Yibo, episodio de DDU 11.17.19: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1261230348458881024?s=20>
>   * Yibo con su carita toda triste en un clip publicado por DDU el 12 de Marzo de 2020: [https://m.mgtv.com/b/334728/7699014.html?t=videoshare&tc=jXKKosRPSAN7&dc=06DB4451-0E48-44BB-89D7-894B6CFEFC65](https://m.mgtv.com/b/334728/7699014.html?t=videoshare&tc=jXKKosRPSAN7&dc=06DB4451-0E48-44BB-89D7-894B6CFEFC65)
> 

> 
> **¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Bu Wang

**Marzo de 2020, Pekín**

Xiao Zhan se despertó con un sobresalto. Tenía esa sensación de aturdimiento y desorientación que sigue a una siesta involuntaria, y la luz difusa del apartamento no daba ninguna pista sobre la hora del día.

_¿Alguien ha llamado a la puerta o lo he soñado?_

Se frotó la cara con las manos para intentar despertarse, y luego fue a mirar por la mirilla con cautela. Su personal le había advertido de que había recibido numerosas amenazas personales a través de las cuentas del estudio, y aunque estas sólo fueran desde detrás de una pantalla, le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado. 

No había señales de vida en el pasillo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio una caja con el conocido logotipo de la tienda de comestibles local. Respiró aliviado y cogió la caja, dejándola en la encimera de la cocina. _Todo el asunto con Wajijiwa fue estresante, pero al menos ahora tengo un equipo en el que confío y que vela por mí._

Guardó la compra y miró el reloj. Ya eran más de las cinco. Se preguntó si Yibo ya había terminado de grabar DDU. Deseaba desesperadamente hablar con él, ver su cara y escuchar su voz, pero no quería interrumpir su trabajo.

En realidad, se sentía algo mejor que el día anterior. El sueño le ayudaba, pero también había pintado un poco para despejarse y había recibido algunas llamadas telefónicas sobre proyectos de grabación que creía que podía hacer en secreto. La idea de poder retomar el trabajo era reconfortante, y se sentía optimista respecto a la posibilidad de grabar algo. Podría esconderse en un estudio, y ni siquiera tendría que ver a mucha gente. 

Ya de por sí introvertido, las presiones de toda la crisis hacían que hablar con otras personas fuera aún más agotador para Xiao Zhan. Tener que responder a todas las mismas preguntas, cuidar sus palabras, preocuparse por si la persona con la que hablaba era de fiar. Echaba de menos los días en los que no tenía que ser tan precavido.

_Mi nueva realidad._

Tenía ganas de volver a actuar, de escapar a otro mundo, de ser otra persona durante un tiempo, pero ahora mismo eso era imposible. No podía ser visto en público, así que filmar cualquier cosa parecía completamente inviable. Los grandes proyectos, como un drama o incluso una aparición como invitado en un programa, también implicaban a demasiada gente, y no había forma de protegerse de los que querían causar problemas mediante filtraciones o amenazas.

¿Y otros trabajos? Ya estaba preocupado por el maltrato que recibían sus actuales socios corporativos y de la industria debido a su asociación con él, así que no quería aceptar nuevos trabajos que pudieran exponer a otros a los mismos ataques. Y todo lo nuevo que hiciera tendría que ser "seguro", nada atrevido. Nada de sesiones de moda por ahora.

Al menos podría seguir haciendo trabajos de caridad. Pero en caso de que su participación interfiriera con ese trabajo de caridad, lo hacía de la forma más anónima posible.

Era francamente deprimente tener que pensar en su trabajo de esta manera. 

Antes, sólo tenía que pensar en si un proyecto le interesaba. Ahora, aunque se alegraba de seguir recibiendo ofertas de trabajo, le molestaba tener que rechazar oportunidades intrigantes si no podía asegurarse de que otros no se vieran arrastrados a todo el embrollo. O si el trabajo podía ser malinterpretado. Todo lo que quería era trabajar, hacer algo que le gustara, pero ahora había todas estas otras consideraciones. 

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir esto justo cuando había llegado al punto en que podía permitirse ser exigente desde el punto de vista artístico, para elegir papeles y proyectos interesantes, más desafiantes y complejos?

* * *

Xiao Zhan estaba limpiando en la cocina cuando Yibo llamó.

Sonrió aliviado cuando Yibo apareció en la pantalla.

— _Baobao._ — _Oh, l_ _levaba todo el día queriendo ver esta cara._

Cuando vio la sonrisa de Xiao Zhan, la cara de Yibo se iluminó.

—Hoy pareces más feliz —contempló a Xiao Zhan durante un largo momento, y luego escaneó la pantalla—. ¿Qué has cocinado?

— ¿Cómo sabes que he cocinado algo?

—Estás en la cocina con un delantal, tonto.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita.

—Algo picante. No te habría gustado.

— ¡Puedo comer comida picante! —protestó Yibo.

Xiao Zhan le devolvió una mirada burlona.

—Claro, claro, Lao Wang.

Yibo pareció ofendido por un momento, y luego sonrió, con los ojos brillando. 

—Oh-ho, no te hagas ilusiones, Lao Wang —Xiao Zhan le sacudió un dedo—. No te estaba retando... ¡no tortures tu pobre estómago intentando demostrar que estoy equivocado!

Yibo se rio.

—De todos modos, me alegro de que comas —levantó la barbilla—. Ahora, dime sinceramente, ¿había algo de comida en la nevera antes de que llegaran los víveres?

— ¡Wang Yibo! ¿Fuiste tú, entonces?

—Siempre quiero cuidar de mi Zhan-ge. —Yibo sonrió.

—Lao Wang —murmuró Xiao Zhan con cariño. _¿Cómo es tan hermoso y dulce?_ Exhaló con fuerza—. Escucha, siento mucho lo de...

—No, no lo hagas. Lo entiendo. Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y entiendo que no es lo que necesitas de mí en este momento.

—No, tú también tienes derecho a estar molesto. No debería haber reaccionado así. No debería haber dejado correr mis inseguridades de esa manera.

Yibo ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué inseguridades? ¿Te refieres al trabajo? ¿O sobre mí?

Xiao Zhan frunció los labios y parpadeó. _Ugh, ¿por qué había dicho eso?_

—Ge, Vamos. Dime. ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

Hizo un gesto con la mano.

— _Aiyaaa._ No es nada.

— _Baobao..._ —Yibo le arqueó una ceja, instándole a seguir.

Xiao Zhan suspiró. Se acercó al sofá y se desplomó en él.

—Sé que lo único que quieres es que todo desaparezca y que pueda volver a trabajar como antes, que esté en la cima de todas las listas de éxitos contigo, con mucho trabajo y avales...

— ¿No quieres eso tú también?

Xiao Zhan hizo una mueca.

—Hemos hablado de que en realidad no me importan todos esos rankings y avales, salvo por las oportunidades que me abren para hacer buenos papeles, para crear. Todo me parece tan... artificial. Propenso a la manipulación. Todo es tan innecesariamente _competitivo_. Pero si quiero seguir actuando y haciendo proyectos de los que pueda sentirme orgulloso, tengo que estar en ese juego.

Se quitó el delantal y jugueteó con los lazos, retorciéndolos con los dedos.

—Y sabes que me preocupaba que cuantos más avales obtuviera, cuanto más alto fuera mi ranking, más me convertía en un objetivo. Por esto —Hizo una bola con el delantal y lo tiró—. ¿Y qué pasa si la única forma de que esto se detenga es que mis rankings bajen y no tenga los avales que tenía antes?

Xiao Zhan bajó la mirada y continuó:

—Y entonces, sin los rankings y los avales... tal vez eso signifique que ya no pueda actuar o que me ofrezcan oportunidades para hacer algo. ¿Entonces qué? —levantó la vista para mirar a Yibo, con ojos preocupados y vulnerables.

Sabía que Yibo le quería, pero ¿y si él seguía adelante con sus múltiples carreras mientras Xiao Zhan... no? De repente, estaba de vuelta en Shangri-La, esperando todavía su gran oportunidad, luchando contra la duda y preguntándose por qué un tipo como Wang Yibo se interesaría por él.

Yibo parecía confundido.

— _¿Entonces qué?_ Tal vez, ¿pensamos en otra cosa? ¿Lanzamos juntos la marca _Yizhan_? ¿Abrir tu panadería y hacerme gordo y feliz?

Xiao Zhan miró a través de la pantalla a unos ojos que le devolvían la mirada sin astucia, sólo con amor. _Está conmigo pase lo que pase._ Su aliento se atascó en la garganta y luego salió como un pequeño grito. Se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer.

La cara de Yibo cayó.

—Oh no... Hey... _baobao_ , lo siento, lo siento, ¿qué acaba de pasar? Vale, vale, ¡no voy a engordar!

Ante esto, Xiao Zhan se rio, y luego comenzó a sollozar en serio.

— ¡No, espera, no me estoy burlando de ti! Yo... realmente no entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir. —Yibo tocó la pantalla, deseando poder llegar a través de ella para consolarlo.

Xiao Zhan resopló y apartó la mirada.

—Anoche estaba... Pude ver lo mucho que te importaba que superara esto, y... —se limpió la cara con la camisa y respiró profundamente— Yo... sentía miedo de que si no podía superar esto... tal vez... te perdería a ti también. —miró nuevamente a la pantalla, encontrándose con la mirada de Yibo.

_Eres la única cosa de la que ya no puedo prescindir._

Yibo se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente pensabas que te dejaría si dejaras de ser el mejor _idol_ de toda China? ¿Si no volvías a actuar? ¿Si perdías el apoyo de los demás? ¿Realmente temes esto? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿realmente podrías pensar que mi amor es tan superficial?

Yibo se inclinó hacia el teléfono, su voz ahora era baja y suave.

— ¿Sabes? Esta misma mañana estaba pensando en aquel primer verano, cuando estabas fuera rodando _The Wolf_ y yo volvía a Pekín suspirando por ti, durante meses, como el tonto enamorado que era. ¿Te acuerdas?

Xiao Zhan asintió, aunque sus recuerdos de aquel verano estaban dominados por sus propias ansiedades sobre si podría encontrar el éxito como actor, y también sobre Yibo.

—En ese entonces estabas empezando, ¿y eso me importaba? Nunca he necesitado que seas famoso. No rodamos _A-Ling_ porque quisiéramos ser grandes estrellas, por los avales o por los rankings —miró con ternura el rostro de Xiao Zhan, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo hicimos porque queríamos estar juntos —murmuró suavemente—. ¿Lo has olvidado?

Las lágrimas caían ahora por la cara de Xiao Zhan. Se pasó la manga por los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

A Yibo le dolía el corazón viendo llorar a Xiao Zhan. No lo hacía tan a menudo fuera del plató. Yibo deseaba haber podido decir todo esto en persona, mientras lo abrazaba, pero era evidente que Xiao Zhan necesitaba escucharlo ahora.

—Escucha con atención, ¿vale? Te amaba antes de todo esto, y te amaré, aunque todo haya desaparecido. Nunca dudes de esto. _Bu Wang. No olvidaré._ **(*)**

Xiao Zhan volvió a asentir, con los hombros relajados y los ojos llenos de alivio y amor.

—Pero —continuó Yibo—, también sé lo mucho que has trabajado para conseguir tus éxitos, y te conozco... mejor de lo que creo que te conoces a ti mismo a veces. Y creo que te arrepentirías si no lucharas contra esos gilipollas con todo lo que tienes, porque eso es... eso es lo que eres. Luchas por lo que quieres. O sea, ¡ese es _literalmente_ tu nombre! **(**)**

Yibo tomó un pequeño respiro y continuó:

—Me molesta pensar en que no puedas actuar o actuar, no porque necesite que seas una gran estrella, sino porque sé que amas lo que haces, y porque eres _malditamente talentoso_. Sería una tragedia si las cosas acabaran así. Me enfadaría si te quitaran eso. Pero no cambiaría lo que siento por ti. Nunca.

La voz de Yibo estaba cargada de emoción mientras hablaba. Se sentía abrumado por lo mucho que amaba a Xiao Zhan, por las palabras que salían de su propia boca, preguntándose cuándo se había convertido en alguien que tenía tanto que decir sobre cosas como los sentimientos. 

_El amor despierta cosas en mí._

—Necesito que sepas esto. Estoy aquí para apoyarte, para hacer lo que necesites que haga si decides seguir. Pero si decides no hacerlo, o si de alguna manera no funciona como querías, sigo estando aquí para ti —fijó su mirada en Xiao Zhan—. Te amo. Te acompañaré allá donde vayas, hagas lo que hagas.

Xiao Zhan enterró su cara en la cola de su camisa, quedándose sin nada que usar para secar sus lágrimas. _¿Qué fortuna es esta, tener a este increíble hombre amándome así?_

—Lao Wang... Soy un hombre afortunado, afortunado. Yo... yo te amo, tanto. Yo... —sacudió la cabeza, con el corazón demasiado lleno para decir más. Siempre le avergonzaba quedarse sin palabras al recibir tantos elogios y adoración de la persona cuya opinión valoraba por encima de todas las demás. 

Había sido capaz de reírse cuando Yibo le hacía una lluvia interminable de cumplidos en el plató de _A-Ling_ y cuando hacían promociones, pero en privado, la intensidad de las declaraciones de Yibo era abrumadora porque parecía más de lo que podía merecer. ¿Quién podría estar a la altura de esa devoción? Sintió el consabido impulso de cambiar de tema y alejarse de sí mismo. 

Levantó una ceja burlona hacia Yibo.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado un chico del 97 como tú a ser tan sabio?

—A lo largo de los años he recibido una buena orientación de un viejo que conocí y que sigue rondando por aquí... —Yibo sonrió— Hoy también he tenido una buena charla con Han-ge.

— ¿Oh? ¿Qué dijo?

—Bueno, señaló que probablemente no te estoy ayudando mucho maldiciendo y lanzando cosas. Como que ya tienes suficiente con preocuparte sin tener que calmarme.

Xiao Zhan tarareó, tratando de ser diplomático sobre el temperamento de Yibo, el cual rivalizaba con el suyo.

—Es cierto que probablemente no deberías seguir destrozando la habitación del hotel. Pero no quiero que sientas que no puedes expresar lo que sientes. Quiero que compartas tus preocupaciones conmigo.

—Mn. Pero puedo hacerlo sin aumentar el drama.

—Y por supuesto que aceptó que no puedes hacer ninguna declaración pública, ¿verdad?

Yibo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí, Xiao Laoshi siempre tiene razón. Nada de declaraciones públicas. Han-ge también dijo que tenía que estar concentrado en el trabajo, y que la mejor manera de protegerte es parecer fuerte, ser el mejor Wang Yibo que pueda ser.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto va a acabar siendo un tema común en tu texto publicitario a partir de ahora?

Yibo señaló a través de la pantalla con alegría.

— ¡Ah! Perfecto. Me has ahorrado un montón de trabajo: ¡siempre es un dolor de cabeza pensar en cosas que decir en esos anuncios!

_¡Wang Yibo!_ Xiao Zhan se rio para sus adentros, maravillado por cómo Yibo se salía con la suya al utilizar sus posts de apoyo para sus propios fines, enviando con demasiada frecuencia el tipo de mensajes codificados que habían intercambiado en Weibo desde que se conocieron. 

En realidad, las empresas probablemente disfrutaban de la atención adicional que recibían sus publicaciones porque los fans habían captado su costumbre de incluir mensajes personales en sus anuncios después de la emisión de _Chen Qing Ling_. Sin duda, esto no había perjudicado sus oportunidades de promoción.

A veces las propias empresas se aprovechaban de los rumores de relación entre Xiao Zhan y Yibo. Como la vez que OPPO, la compañía de teléfonos móviles que patrocinaba Xiao Zhan, compró tiempo de pantalla para mostrar los anuncios de Xiao Zhan en el escenario donde _Yibo_ fue el presentador de la víspera de Año Nuevo - y no en el escenario donde el propio Xiao Zhan estaba actuando. El hecho de que las cámaras capturaran a Yibo mirando la cara de Xiao Zhan en los anuncios dio a OPPO todo tipo de exposición adicional.

Xiao Zhan se acurrucó de lado en el sofá, apoyando el teléfono en la mesita.

—Me alegro de que tengas a Han-ge para que te oriente. Pero escucha... no soy un bebé. No quiero que me traten como tal.

El hecho de que Xiao Zhan dijera esto mientras estaba acurrucado y con un aspecto adorable, hizo que Yibo deseara poder pellizcar sus mejillas a través de la pantalla. Sonrió con dulzura.

—Eres mi _baobao_ , y si quiero mimarte, no puedes detenerme.

—Hay mimos que puedo tolerar y no me importan… y luego está el tratarme como si fuera frágil e indefenso, que no lo soy. —Xiao Zhan le hizo a Yibo un mohín irónico mientras movía las pestañas con coquetería, y luego soltó una amplia sonrisa.

_Esa sonrisa._

—Oh, créeme, sé que no lo eres, _dalao_. —Yibo le guiñó un ojo.

_Esto se siente bien. No hemos tenido ganas de jugar así desde que me fui a Hengdian._

—En serio, sin embargo... tienes razón. Quiero volver a luchar. El último par de semanas... ha sido tan confuso. Pero creo que estoy empezando a poner mis pies en la tierra de nuevo. Yo... De hecho, ¡podría grabar algo pronto!

La cara de Yibo se iluminó.

—Eso es increíble, Ge... ¿Qué es?

—Mn. Creo que quiero sorprenderte.

—Qué malo eres.

—Tengo que darte una razón para seguir llamándome —dijo Xiao Zhan con un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa—. No te preocupes, lo compartiré más pronto que tarde. Necesitaré el buen consejo de mi _sunbae_.

Yibo sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, débil como siempre ante la actitud juguetona de Xiao Zhan.

—Estoy agradecido de tener un nuevo trabajo que me distraiga de todo este lío. He estado sin rumbo fijo y sin una agenda demasiado comprometida.

—Deberías disfrutar del tiempo de inactividad mientras tienes el lujo —Yibo se golpeó la frente—. Cuando te sientas bien, puedes trabajar. Si te sientes confuso, puedes... leer. O pintar. Cuando estás solo, reflexionar. Y cuando estés triste, dormir. Yo mismo he estado haciendo mucho de las dos últimas cosas últimamente.

—Eso me gusta. Será mi nuevo mantra de cuarentena. Es una pena que no sepa montar en moto o en monopatín. Parece que eso te funciona cuando necesitas despejar la cabeza.

Yibo soltó su carcajada de gremlin ante la idea de que su adorablemente torpe novio intentara montar en cualquiera de sus dos aficiones.

—Sí, no hagas eso, Ge. Te necesito de una pieza.

— ¿Y cómo voy a lograr estar a la altura del _extraordinario_ Wang Yibo, con sus seis carreras diferentes? ¿O ya son siete? Tengo que estar dispuesto a correr verdaderos riesgos para estar a la altura, si no, ¿cómo me vas a respetar?

Yibo se burló.

—Es curioso que puedas pensar que lo único que me importa es lo grande que eres como estrella. ¿Significa eso que te has olvidado de todas las veces que me he enfadado porque tu trabajo me impedía pasar todo el tiempo que quería con mi _baobao_?

Xiao Zhan soltó una carcajada. _Oh, esas fueron algunas peleas épicas... mi pequeño león pegajoso._

—Sí, ha sido difícil para ambos encontrar un equilibrio feliz con estas vidas locas que llevamos. Pero lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no?

Yibo asintió, pero su expresión se fundió en tristeza.

—Sólo desearía que mi agenda no estuviera tan atrasada ahora mismo. Mi rodaje está muy atrasado. No voy a tener un descanso durante meses —su voz se quebró—. Yo... no sé cuándo volveré a estar en casa.

—Estaremos bien —dijo Xiao Zhan tranquilizadoramente—. Ya hemos pasado por algo similar antes y ha salido bien.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Estuve fuera por _The Wolf_ ¿cuánto, cinco, seis meses?

Yibo se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Y dices que eso salió bien? ¿Vas a poner eso como ejemplo?

— ¿No estamos juntos ahora?

— ¡Pero si rompimos durante un par de meses!

Xiao Zhan le señaló con un dedo acusador.

— ¡Pues entonces no me ignores para luego intentar ponerme celoso, y estaremos bien!

Yibo hizo un mohín.

—No recuerdas lo difícil que fue... Oh, espera, _alguien_ no estaba muy enterado de nada en ese entonces... no supiste que me querías hasta que me fui. Novio basura.

Xiao Zhan emitió un quejido, recordando aquel día en el plató de _A-Ling_ cuando había llamado al Lan Wangji de Yibo "novio basura" por no darse cuenta de que amaba a Wei Wuxian hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Deja eso. Ya lo entendí.

—Te tomó mucho tiempo.

— ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con ello? —Xiao Zhan se mordió el labio y levantó una ceja en señal de desafío.

—Me has hecho esperar. Mucho tiempo. —Yibo sonrió, pero había dolor detrás de esa sonrisa.

— ¿Y yo valí la pena la espera? Porque tú sí.

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! Tú no eras el que esperaba.

— _Aish_ —se burló Xiao Zhan— ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto otra vez?

Yibo suspiró. _Tengo que dejar pasar esto._

—Sólo quiero que admitas que me hiciste esperar. Y yo soy una persona _muy impaciente_. —su humor se aligeró de nuevo mientras movía una ceja sugestivamente hacia Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan sonrió.

—Creo que “esperar” es una palabra muy romántica.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Espera a que te vea y pueda mostrarte lo que pienso de todas las esperas que me has hecho hacer a lo largo de los años. —espetó Yibo. 

—Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés. —respondió Xiao Zhan con esa mirada coqueta que siempre hacía que a Yibo le flaquearan las rodillas.

_Esos ojos. La curvatura de sus labios._ Yibo tragó con fuerza.

—Oh, Dios mío, _necesito_ verte —su voz era baja y desgarrada por el deseo. Y entonces sus ojos se apagaron al recordar de repente que era _su_ horario el que le mantenía lejos de casa—. La idea de que puedan pasar meses me duele. Sobre todo, con todo lo que está pasando.

—Lo sé. Yo también te echo de menos, _gouzai_. Terriblemente. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

_De alguna manera hemos llegado hasta aquí. Podemos superar esto, ¿verdad?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(*)** _“Bu Wang”_ (No Olvidaré, en español) es el nombre de una canción que forma parte del OST de The Untamed. Es la canción de Lan WangJi, interpretada por Yibo.
> 
> **(**)** El significado para el nombre _Zhan_ es “batalla, lucha”. Así que Xiao Zhan es un luchador innato, como todos sabemos y hemos presenciado recientemente. Siempre lucha por todo lo que quiere.
> 
>   * Alguna información sobre el pleito de Xiao Zhan con su compañía de entretenimiento, Wajijiwa: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilgvLuWzCb0>
> 

> 
>   * El romántico post de Yibo del 20 de junio de 2020 en Weibo sobre acompañar a un ser querido cada día: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1274190836402552832?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Anuncio de El Himalaya con subtitulos en inglés: <https://twitter.com/ohsonsaeng/status/1274186420530237440?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * El anuncio de Yibo refleja las declaraciones de Xiao Zhan en una entrevista anterior: <https://twitter.com/wxyzybxz/status/1274196705139777538>
> 

> 
>   * Yibo viendo el anuncio de OPPO de Xiao Zhan durante su concierto de Año Nuevo: <https://twitter.com/immortalshizun/status/1213311549546401798?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Más info sobre cómo las empresas comercian con los rumores de relación entre los chicos: <https://untamedconnotations.tumblr.com/post/621532250404683776/sailorvenuss-replied-to-your-post>
> 

> 
>   * Xiao Zhan llama al Lan Wangji de Yibo "novio basura": <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1318365847560204288?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Xiao Zhan dice que "esperar" es una palabra romántica: <https://twitter.com/xiaozhvns/status/1239386944708038657?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * _Baobao_ (宝宝) significa "bebé". Clip del vídeo donde la lectura de labios parece mostrar a Yibo llamando _baobao_ a Xiao Zhan: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1258427936840933376?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * _Dalao_ (大佬) significa "jefe". Yibo llamó así a Xiao Zhan durante una reunión de fans en Pekín: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1239451947129696256?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * _Sunbae_ es una palabra coreana utilizada para referirse a un anciano o mayor respetado. Xiao Zhan ha llamado así a Yibo varias veces, sobre todo durante el vídeo "Nueve minutos en un bote": <https://twitter.com/chiharuzushi/status/1146109918535176195?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * _Gouzai_ (狗仔) significa "cachorro". Xiao Zhan llamó a Yibo _gouzaizai_ en una entrevista durante el rodaje de _Chen Qing Ling_ : <https://twitter.com/ohsonsaeng/status/1153867268146622464?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * _Aish_ es un insulto leve en coreano. Esto también aparece en el vídeo "Nueve minutos": <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2peennCFIsg>
> 



	8. Dulce

**Marzo de 2020, Pekín**

Xiao Zhan se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un mensaje de Xuan Lu pidiéndole que la llamara.

 _Shijie._ Como casi toda la gente de su generación, Xiao Zhan no tenía hermanos, pero después de hacer de su hermana mayor en _Chen Qing Ling_ , Xuan Lu se había convertido en una verdadera hermana para él. Un año y medio después de que _A-Ling_ se terminara, todavía se le hacía raro llamarla de otra manera que no fuera Shijie. **(*)**

Xuan Lu sonrió cuando vio la cara de Xiao Zhan.

— ¡A-Xian! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves tan delgado! ¿Estás comiendo?

Xiao Zhan se rio. Casi esperaba que ella le entregara un tazón de sopa de raíz de loto y costillas de cerdo a través del teléfono. ¿Y la gente pensaba que tenía carácter?

—Shijie, es bueno ver tu cara. Me va bien. ¿Y a ti?

—Estoy bien. Pero preocupada por ti. Todos nos preocupamos. Cuando vi el video de Yibo esta mañana...

Xiao Zhan se congeló.

— ¿Qué vídeo? ¿Puso algo nuevo en Weibo? —ese pequeño capullo. Lo había prometido.

— ¡No, no! Era uno de esos clips teaser de _Day Day Up_. Apareció anoche, y Yibo parecía tan, tan triste.

— _¿Day Day Up?_

—XianXian, nunca dejas ver cuando las cosas van mal. Siempre dices que las cosas están bien, incluso cuando no lo están. Así que... todos miramos a Yibo para saber cómo estás —se rio dulcemente—. Él estaba radiante durante la cuarentena, así que sabíamos que tú debías estar bien. Pero luego, en este nuevo vídeo, está claramente tan alterado... Nunca lo había visto así, así que... necesitaba llamarte para saber cómo estabas. —sus grandes ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, instando silenciosamente a Xiao Zhan a abrirse.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—Ha sido duro, no voy a mentir. Todo ha sido tan... no sé. Podría aceptarlo si hubiera hecho algo mal… Quiero decir, siempre puedo trabajar para ser mejor... —su voz se interrumpió— Ah, ya he hablado mucho de esto. No quiero agobiar a nadie más con esto. Está claro que ya estoy molestando a Yibo, y eso ya es bastante malo.

—XianXian, no es una carga. Es lo que hacen los amigos entre sí. Tú querrías ayudar si fuera yo la que estuviera en esta situación, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Shijie. Pero todos los que están cerca de mí sólo serán atacados y saldrán heridos. No quiero eso para la gente que me importa. Es mejor que todos mantengan su distancia por ahora.

Xuan Lu tarareó con exasperación.

—Todo le salió mal a A-Xian precisamente porque les ocultó a sus seres queridos todo lo que pasó. Habría protegido mejor a su Shijie siendo al menos sincero con ella. Y entonces ella podría haberle ayudado, saber qué hacer... y qué no hacer.

Xiao Zhan pensó en las cosas que Wei Wuxian nunca compartió con nadie: el dolor y la tortura que sufrió cuando fue arrojado a los Túmulos, el hecho de que renunciara a su núcleo dorado. Sinceramente, no podía decir que hubiera hecho algo diferente.

—Shijie siempre sabe lo que es mejor —concedió Xiao Zhan, aunque en realidad no creía que nadie fuera a estar mejor cerca de él—. Intentaré ser mejor a la hora de compartir... Al menos para que no tengas que estudiar las expresiones faciales de Yibo —se frotó las sienes—. Vaya, ¿entonces es tan obvio?

La risa de Xuan Lu fue como música.

—Oh XianXian, ¿no lo sabes? Su cara es tan honesta, especialmente cuando se trata de ti.

—La mayoría de los días puedo verlo en video llamada, y hay un desfase antes de que Day Day Up salga al aire, así que no confío en él para saber cómo está —se quejó—. Se va a meter en problemas siendo tan transparente...

—No seas duro con él. Ha sido así desde que lo conozco, tan obviamente enamorado de ti. Es encantador que no oculte lo que siente. En esta industria, es raro.

Xiao Zhan bajó la mirada, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Lo sé. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él, ¡aunque a veces me vuelva loco! Envidio que haya podido salirse con la suya durante tanto tiempo —sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Es que no quiero que se vea arrastrado a todo esto por estar demasiado cerca de mí.

—En última instancia, él va a tomar sus propias decisiones por sí mismo. Obviamente, debes decirle lo que sientes acerca de revelar demasiado sobre su relación, pero no lo trates como un niño que no sabe lo que hace. Sabes que odia eso. Siempre ha querido que lo veas como tu igual.

Xiao Zhan se rio.

—En todo caso, ¡me está mimando! Especialmente ahora.

Xuan Lu se rio junto con Xiao Zhan.

—Oh, por supuesto… nada le gustaría más que ser tu Hanguang Jun de la vida real y salvarte de todo esto de alguna manera. Te trata como algo muy valioso. Cuando ves cómo es con todos los demás... —Xuan Lu exhaló soñadoramente y sonrió a través de la pantalla a Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar cómo Shijie describía a Yibo. Se sonrojó.

—No sé qué he hecho para merecer a alguien como él, que se preocupa tanto por mí. Y para tener amigos como tú, Shijie.

—Me gustaría que no pensaras así. Tú también eres un tesoro y mereces mucho amor y felicidad. Tienes que recordar que no estás solo... Todos estamos aquí para ti, ¿vale?

* * *

Se sentía tan bien hablar con Shijie, incluso sabiendo que había evitado hablar con ella las últimas semanas. Cuando empezó toda la campaña del 227, no había entendido realmente lo que iba a significar para él, pero sabía que no quería que nadie más se viera arrastrado. Así que empezó a distanciarse, no llamando a sus amigos, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos, con la esperanza de evitar que todo el mundo se preocupara. A medida que las cosas empeoraban, incluso había considerado alejar a Yibo también, pero por supuesto él no se lo permitió.

Y claramente, Yibo tenía sus propias ideas sobre cómo afrontar las cosas.

— ¿Ibas a contarme lo de la grabación del episodio de ayer?

Yibo le miró con recelo a través de la pantalla. 

—Ermm... ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Shijie acaba de llamar y me ha hablado del clip que Day Day Up publicó. Acabo de verlo... Dudo que hayan publicado un clip con tu aspecto tan alterado, sin ningún filtro de belleza, a no ser que tuvieras algo que ver con ello. Quiero decir, literalmente no pasa nada en el clip, sólo que pareces infeliz. ¿Quieres explicarlo?

Yibo se encogió de hombros a medias, pero al ver las cejas levantadas de Xiao Zhan, resopló exasperado.

—Yo no dije nada en ese clip.

— _Aish_ , Yibo...

— ¿Qué, Ge? Tengo derecho a tener emociones sobre esto. Podría estar molesto por todas estas tonterías como buen amigo, ¡y he dicho repetidamente que somos amigos! ¡Ambos lo hemos hecho! No hay nada secreto en eso. Pero sí, quiero que la gente vea que estoy triste por lo que te está pasando. Estoy cansado de que la gente especule que soy de alguna manera el cerebro detrás de toda esta campaña de mierda, o que mi silencio público significa que te mereces algo de esto.

—Realmente deberías pasar menos tiempo en esos super topics. **(**)**

—De todos modos —refunfuñó Yibo, ignorándolo—, la gente está diciendo que sólo tenía un resfriado. Como si pudiera empezar a filmar _Fei_ mañana si estuviera enfermo... Así que no tienes que preocuparte. Podría publicar una foto mía con tu ropa a las 10:05 mañana y todo el mundo diría que ha sido una coincidencia.

—No te atrevas...

Yibo hizo un mohín.

—No importa. Nadie me toma en serio.

* * *

Xiao Zhan sabía que eso no era cierto. Cuando la popularidad de _A-Ling_ empezó a dispararse el verano anterior, su CP se convirtió rápidamente en el tema más sonado del entretenimiento chino. Yibo se lo contó todo una noche, después de ver juntos una emisión de _A-Ling_.

— ¿Ya tenemos un CP?

—Obviamente, Ge. Somos almas gemelas en _A-Ling_ —Yibo levantó una ceja y sonrió—. Por supuesto que tenemos un CP. Se llama Bo Jun Yi Xiao.

— _¿Todo lo que hago es para hacerte sonreír?_ Qué bonito. Oh, ya veo, incluye a Bo y Xiao... ¡Inteligente! —Xiao Zhan apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Yibo y lo observó mientras se desplazaba por su supertopic de CP en Weibo. Usando la cuenta alternativa de Yibo, por supuesto.

— ¿Lo ves? Escudriñan nuestras publicaciones en Weibo en busca de pistas sobre nuestra relación. Están encima de tu kadian.

—Deberían ser más creativos, entonces-

—O podríamos aceptarlo, Ge. Quiero decir, estos son los fans que apoyan nuestro CP... —Yibo sonrió con picardía a Xiao Zhan.

—Lao Wang... no olvides dónde vivimos.

— _Aiyaa_ , actúas como si no hubiéramos estado jugando con nuestros puestos durante años ya. La única diferencia es que ahora sabemos que nuestros fans están prestando mucha atención y están buscando el dulce.

— ¿El qué?

—El dulce. Las pistas sobre nuestra relación se llaman dulces. Pueden disfrutar del dulce -comerlo- o lavarlo si es demasiado incriminatorio. Ya sabes, hacerlo pasar por algo inocente.

—Oh, Dios mío, esto es una locura.

—Por lo que deberíamos seguir adelante con esto. Podemos seguir enviando nuestros mensajes el uno al otro como hemos estado haciendo todo el tiempo —hizo una pausa para plantar un beso en la nariz de Xiao Zhan—, y al mismo tiempo, compartir nuestra felicidad con nuestros fans… los que nos ven y aceptan como pareja...

* * *

La existencia del grupo BJYX dio a Yibo el tipo de reconocimiento público que había estado deseando para su relación todo este tiempo. Nunca le gustó tener que ocultar lo que sentía por Xiao Zhan, nunca quiso que hubiera ninguna duda de que Xiao Zhan era suyo. Y ahora tenía un público ávido de sus demostraciones públicas de afecto por Xiao Zhan.

> **XZ:** ¿No es demasiado obvio publicar el 23 de cada mes, Lao Wang?
> 
> **Yibo:** Esa es la cuestión, ¿no?
> 
> **Yibo:** Quiero que todos sepan que _yo ai Zhan_ **(***)**

Así que cuando quedó claro que la campaña del 227 no iba a ser cosa de un solo ciclo de noticias, Yibo empezó a publicar anuncios todos los días, incrustando en ellos mensajes de apoyo a Xiao Zhan. Si no se le permitía decir abiertamente que estaba con Xiao Zhan, lanzaba sus mensajes codificados a los fans de BJYX y esperaba que, al menos, ellos lo entendieran.

Para su primer mensaje, utilizó una foto que Xiao Zhan le tomó durante la cuarentena, el día que había grabado un episodio de Day Day Up, con un aspecto especialmente mimoso y feliz. Pero en esta foto, no sonreía ni miraba a la cámara, y la iluminación era mala. Francamente, parecía que había sido tomada por accidente, con la cara de Yibo congelada a mitad de frase.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lao Wang? Te he tomado mejores fotos que esta. ¿Por qué usas esta para un anuncio?

—No quiero estar sonriendo en este post. No es un momento para sonreír.

—Es un anuncio, Yibo. Deberías estar sonriendo.

Yibo suspiró.

— ¿No has leído el post? Mencioné que quería que me vieran como un "amigo cariñoso", un _nuan you_ , que suena como _nan you_ , o novio... ¡Oh! Y a ti siempre te han llamado _nuan_ , como cuando estabas en X-Fire y tu nombre en clave era warm soda... que es un poco asqueroso, en realidad…

Xiao Zhan levantó una ceja.

—Uh, ¿gracias? ¿Así es como me vas a hacer sentir mejor?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Yibo— ¡Todo el mundo sabe que eres cálido y yo no! Además, he utilizado tu hanzi "Zhan" en el post, y he dicho que espero que puedas hacer lo que te guste y vivir como quieras. ¿Y te gusta el kadian? _321908_... _Zhan, ai ni, jiu ni, Bo..._ Zhan, te quiero, sólo a ti, Bo.

A Xiao Zhan le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero Yibo parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Es bonito, Lao Wang. Pero ahora chateamos todos los días, a veces durante horas. ¿No podías decirme esto sin más?

Yibo parecía frustrado de que Xiao Zhan no fuera más entusiasta con sus elogios. 

—No estás entendiendo el punto. Quiero que otras personas vean que te estoy diciendo esto. Para que sepan que te apoyo.

Xiao Zhan se pasó los dedos por el pelo con ansiedad.

—Pero no quiero que te relaciones públicamente a mí en este momento. Sólo te convertirá en un objetivo.

Al menos no era terriblemente obvio. _Si esto lo hace sentir mejor, tal vez debería dejarlo pasar._

Al día siguiente, Yibo publicó de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad, Yibo? ¿Una captura de pantalla de la pantalla de inicio de tu teléfono? ¿Y para Colgate? ¡Ni siquiera enseñas los dientes y esto es para un anuncio de pasta de dientes!

—Ge, ¿eso es todo lo que has sacado de este post? Hoy es 3/3, o el día de Zhan-Zhan, y publiqué a las 18:32... Amor de Yibo-Zhan. —hizo una pausa, esperando un elogio, pero sólo obtuvo el silencio de Xiao Zhan.

Continuó. 

—Y luego escribí para recordártelo: “Aunque no puedan reunirse, no olviden conectarse a menudo”. También dije que debías amarte a ti mismo, y luego terminé con “Cuando las flores de primavera florezcan, espero ver tu impecable sonrisa”. Usé el singular "tú" porque me refería a la sonrisa impecable de mi Zhan-ge, no a la de nadie más. Ah, ¿y te has dado cuenta de que este es el traje que llevaba cuando estuvimos juntos en el escenario en el concierto del 11/11?

Yibo estaba tan orgulloso de todos los dulces, y se esforzaba tanto por animar a Xiao Zhan que este no podía evitar sonreír. _Todo lo que hago es para hacerte sonreír._

—Es muy dulce, _baobao_. Pero tienes que dejar de tirar dulces. No quiero que te pongas en la mira de Yuehua ni que atraigas la atención de la gente que me ataca. Por favor. **(****)**

Al día siguiente, Yibo volvió a publicar.

— ¡Wang Yibo! ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

— ¡Ge, lo hice! Sólo estoy reenviando un mensaje de apoyo a la gente que trabaja en la lucha contra la pandemia.

— ¿Y el kadian en el post? Lo publicaste a los 23 minutos. _¿Ai Zhan?_ ¿Amo a Zhan? ¿En serio?

—No, te equivocas —atajó—. En realidad, es Yibo ama a Zhan...posteé a las 9:23 y 9 es 1+8, ¿ves?

—Lo juro por Dios, Yibo...

* * *

No es que Xiao Zhan no estuviera lanzando sus propios dulces también. Justo antes de que todo se fuera al infierno, Xiao Zhan posteó con kadian en repetidas ocasiones, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar los empalagosos mensajes de amor dirigidos a Yibo:

1:08: yao ni Bo (te quiero Bo)

2/8 20:28: ai Bo ai ni ai Bo (amo a Bo, te amo, amo a Bo)

22:48: ai shi ai shi Bo (el amor es Bo)

18/2 1857: ai Yibo Yibo wo qin (amo a Yibo, Yibo mi amor)

En realidad, Xiao Zhan quería que este último se refiriera a Yibo como su _qizi_ , o "esposa", para vengarse de Yibo por llamarle su _laopo_ (también "esposa") mientras Xiao Zhan estaba ocupado cocinando la cena para ellos ese día. Y esa era la belleza del kadian: podían enviarse mensajes públicamente de esta manera y dejarlos abiertos a la interpretación de los fans. Eso daba a sus declaraciones una negación plausible si la necesitaban.

En muchos sentidos, sus propios mensajes y acciones eran incluso más flagrantes que cualquier cosa que hiciera Yibo. Hace apenas unas semanas, por ejemplo, había publicado un dibujo del Día de San Valentín que causó un gran revuelo en Internet por lo abiertamente que Xiao Zhan parecía confesar su amor por Yibo. Por supuesto, Yibo estuvo encantado.

—Espera, ¿estoy viendo esto bien? _¿Amo a Bo?_ Ge, ¿realmente pusiste esto en Weibo? —la amplia sonrisa en su rostro atravesó el pecho de Xiao Zhan. _Me encanta verlo tan feliz._

Xiao Zhan sonrió.

— ¿Está suficientemente claro para ti? ¿Que mi corazón es tuyo?

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Yibo. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Xiao Zhan y enterró su cara en su cuello.

Xiao Zhan frotó la espalda de Yibo.

—Tal vez no lo demuestre siempre de la misma manera que tú, pero te adoro igualmente. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —plantó un beso en el pelo de Yibo y lo abrazó con fuerza— Feliz día de San Valentín, _gouzaizai._ Te quiero.

Siempre había sido una lucha, tratar de equilibrar el deseo de Xiao Zhan de mantener lo que tenían protegido y oculto de los demás, y el intenso impulso de Yibo de reclamar a Xiao Zhan para sí mismo públicamente. Pero Xiao Zhan tenía que admitir que se sentía bien al exponer sus sentimientos, al ver lo feliz que hacía a Yibo. 

Y el cielo no se había caído.

Xiao Zhan pensó en su primer año juntos, recordando lo mucho que había discutido con Yibo por haberle contado a sus amigos más cercanos que estaban saliendo, y lo miserable que había hecho a Yibo mantener su relación en secreto. 

Todo ello condujo a una fatídica decisión que lo cambió todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(*)** _Shijie_ , a diferencia de _Jiejie_ (hermana mayor), hace referencia a una chica que es mayor que tú en determinado grupo social o lugar. Para el caso de TU, Jiang Yanli (interpretada por Xuan Lu), es llamada por Wei Wuxian (Xiao Zhan) como _Shijie_ , pues ella es mayor que él en la Secta Jiang.
> 
>  **(**)** Los Super Topics en Weibo son como foros o comunidades. Hay uno para cada cosa, y tú puedes seguirlo y compartir cosas en él, al igual que ver publicaciones de otros usuarios. Como dato curioso (y victoria para el fandom), en el supertopic de CP, BJYX ocupa el primer lugar.
> 
>  **(***)** El _“ai”_ es básicamente “amor”.
> 
>  **(****)** Yuehua Entertainment es la empresa o sello discográfico con el que trabaja Yibo.
> 
>   * En un episodio de DDU de febrero de 2020, Yibo dijo que tomaba nota de las fechas y horas especiales y hacía algo especial para sorprender a su otra mitad, admitiendo que hacía kadian: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1226575475604017152?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Xiao Zhan explica por qué eligió "warm soda" como apodo en X-Fire: <https://twitter.com/yibolimbo/status/1320898589766283266?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * El 29 de mayo de 2020, Yibo publicó un anuncio en Weibo a las 10:05 en el que lleva una chaqueta de traje rosa casi idéntica a la que llevó Xiao Zhan en un evento de diciembre de 2019: [https://www.weibo.com/5492443184/J48vHAZTw?from=page_1003065492443184_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment](https://www.weibo.com/5492443184/J48vHAZTw?from=page_1003065492443184_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment)
> 

> 
>   * Yibo tiene la costumbre de hacer kadian con 23: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1282588486114013184?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Durante el período de dos meses entre el cumpleaños de Yibo y el de Xiao Zhan en 2020, Yibo publicó con kadian más de 50 veces, utilizando sus cuentas de Weibo laborales y personales, publicando patrones de kadian (y aparentemente coordinándose con Xiao Zhan en ello): <https://twitter.com/OldObsess/status/1313150431057653762?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Cuando Xiao Zhan lloró (en meme xd) por una marca de tiempo estropeada (demostrando que intentaba hacer kadian y falló): <https://twitter.com/ruanerrr/status/1288533498521739266?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Su estudio también se saltó una marca de tiempo por un minuto, y comentó después sobre el "kadian fallido", demostrando de nuevo que hacen kadian: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1310981645575495681?s=20>
> 

> 
> **¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. No Quiero Esconderme

**Octubre de 2017, Pekín**

Por una vez, Xiao Zhan y Yibo estaban en casa en Pekín. Xiao Zhan estaba en los últimos días del rodaje de _Oh! My Emperor_ y Yibo no se iría a su próximo rodaje hasta diciembre. Esto les dejaba tiempo para salir en citas reales, para pasar tiempo juntos, para reconectar después de su ruptura.

Desde el principio sabían que había algo entre ellos que los unía, aunque quizá ni ellos mismos lo reconocieran o entendieran. Fuera lo que fuera, era lo suficientemente valioso como para alimentarlo durante los largos meses de verano que pasaron separados: por teléfono, video llamada, mensajes de texto e incluso mensajes públicos. Pero incluso cuando esa conexión floreció hasta convertirse en amor, habían tenido miedo de hablar de ello, no sabían cómo decírselo el uno al otro (Xiao Zhan apenas podía admitirlo ante sí mismo). Al final, las cosas que no se decían se fueron acumulando, dejando que la duda y la desconfianza se filtraran y los separaran.

Después de que Yibo pusiera fin a su relación, Xiao Zhan pensaba todos los días en llamarle. Esa conexión que sintió con Yibo le llamaba constantemente, pero al final se convenció de que sólo estaba siendo egoísta, de que Yibo estaría mejor con otra persona. Probablemente con alguien de su edad. Y seguramente _una novia_ sería mejor para su imagen. Así que cuando los rumores sobre Guan Xiaotong salieron a la luz, sólo le confirmaron que tenía que dejar ir a Yibo.

Sólo después de que Yibo le enviara un mensaje y se reunieran, Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de la profundidad de sus malentendidos, de lo mucho que habían conseguido ocultarse el uno al otro a pesar de comunicarse de alguna manera casi todos los días. No quería arriesgarse de nuevo. Yibo volvía a marcharse pronto, así que era hora de hablar.

— ¿Podemos hablar de por qué rompiste conmigo?

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —acababan de terminar de ver una película y estaban acurrucados en el sofá.

— ¿No deberíamos hablar de ello? ¿Para no cometer los mismos errores? —frotó el hombro de Yibo.

Yibo suspiró resignado.

—Me precipité. Me arrepentí enseguida. Pero... pero no volviste a llamar, así que supuse que eso significaba que no te importaba después de todo.

— ¿Realmente pensaste eso? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado hablando?

La voz de Yibo fue débil.

—Dije que había actuado precipitadamente —cambió su cuerpo para sostener a Xiao Zhan más cerca, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho—. Simplemente sabía... Me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, y... me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que sentías por mí.

— ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Realmente lo sentiste así?

Yibo asintió.

Xiao Zhan no quería reírse, pero no pudo reprimir el tono incrédulo de su voz.

—No sabías nada de mí. ¿Qué podrías haber amado de mí?

—Fue sólo un sentimiento. No puedo explicarlo.

Xiao Zhan lo consideró.

— ¿Crees que te quiero menos porque he tardado en enamorarme de ti?

Yibo levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

—Por supuesto. Yo te amé primero. Te he amado más tiempo.

_Oh, Dios mío, es tan competitivo._ Xiao Zhan dejó escapar una risita.

— ¡No es una carrera, Yibo! ¿Y qué pasa si tú eres la liebre y yo la tortuga? ¿Tu amor se apagará justo cuando el mío arda más?

—Eso no ocurrirá. —replicó Yibo a la defensiva.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Simplemente lo sé.

—Pero es imposible que lo sepas. Yo no puedo saberlo. Sé cómo me siento hoy, pero no sé qué me deparará el futuro.

Yibo parecía ofendido.

— ¿Lo ves? Tú tienes dudas. Yo no.

—No es dudar. Es ser realista. Actúas como si el amor fuera una elección que haces una sola vez. No lo es. Es algo que eliges y trabajas cada día.

—El amor como trabajo no suena muy romántico. —refunfuñó Yibo.

—El amor a primera vista suena romántico, pero a mí me parece poco fiable. ¿Cómo puedo basar mi vida en un sentimiento impulsivo que ni siquiera se puede explicar? ¿No es mejor saber que lo he pensado y que he elegido amarte cada día?

—Pero entonces siempre podrías elegir no amarme. —hizo un mohín Yibo.

—Tú también podrías hacerlo. O podrías ser perezoso o descuidar ese amor porque crees que es suficiente con haberlo sentido una vez.

—Para mí no es así... —Yibo protestó suavemente. Pero sus ojos mostraban que estaba dando vueltas a las palabras de Xiao Zhan en su cabeza.

—A ver si lo entiendo —le espetó Xiao Zhan—, me querías tanto que me dijiste que no volviera a llamarte, me colgaste y justo después te fuiste a buscar a una chica. ¿Hmm? ¿Y qué habría pasado si nunca hubiera publicado mi confesión? ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora? ¿Qué habría dicho eso de tu amor?

Yibo vaciló.

—Tú... no me llamaste.

—Acabas de afirmar que tu amor era mayor, así que ¿no deberías haber llamado?

— ¡Te envié un mensaje!

Xiao Zhan se burló.

—Sólo enviaste un mensaje porque publiqué una confesión. Una pública. Y te perdiste la que envié por tu cumpleaños. —levantó una ceja.

Yibo se incorporó.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Es que... me costó un poco entender lo que estabas haciendo. Por cierto, ¿a qué venían todos los rompecabezas? ¿Y si nunca me diera cuenta de que estabas confesando?

—Entonces supongo que no estaríamos juntos ahora. No puedo tener un novio que no sea inteligente.

Yibo lanzó un cojín a la cabeza de Xiao Zhan, y luego le dio una palmada en los hombros.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me golpeas? Has pasado la prueba, ¿por qué estás molesto?

Riendo, Xiao Zhan atrapó las manos de Yibo y lo giró, inmovilizando sus muñecas en el sofá y presionando su cuerpo con el suyo. Yibo se quedó callado, mirando a Xiao Zhan con una mirada necesitada.

Xiao Zhan recordaba vagamente que estaban en medio de una conversación sobre algo importante, pero ahora Yibo estaba tumbado debajo de él, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el impulso de besarlo sin aliento. En lugar de eso, se inclinó hacia abajo y le besó con ternura, saboreando la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Xiao Zhan necesitó de todo su autocontrol para evitar que las cosas se le fueran completamente de las manos. Todavía se aferraba a su idea de que debían tomarse las cosas con calma, para no dejar que el deseo físico del uno por el otro superara todo lo demás entre ellos. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar.

Por suerte, cuando _Emperor_ terminó a principios de noviembre, por fin tuvieron tiempo de salir en citas apropiadas, lejos de la tentación del sofá y de la cama que llamaba desde la otra habitación. Y el clima más fresco fue un gran alivio: a pesar de ser del sur, Xiao Zhan no podía soportar mucho calor. El verano para él sólo significaba sentirse mareado y estar empapado de sudor. El clima otoñal le proporcionaba comodidad y también libertad, ya que él y Yibo podían llevar sombreros y máscaras, cubrirse con ropa holgada y ser completamente anónimos cuando salían juntos.

Que le pillaran era algo que a Xiao Zhan le preocupaba más que a Yibo, aunque éste era el que tenía más probabilidades de ser reconocido en la calle. A Yibo no parecía importarle que los vieran. Xiao Zhan se preguntaba por su despreocupación: ¿era porque era más joven? ¿Porque ya había triunfado como _idol_?

_¿No ve los riesgos de ser expuesto?_

* * *

Un bonito día de otoño, Xiao Zhan se presentó en el apartamento de Yibo con un almuerzo de picnic, pensando que irían en coche a un parque para disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, nada más entrar, Yibo le puso un casco en los brazos.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? No sé ni montar en bicicleta.

—No vas a conducir tú, tonto... sólo tienes que sujetarte —sonrió Yibo y giró las caderas—. A mí.

Xiao Zhan desvió tímidamente la mirada e intentó devolverle el casco.

—Oh, no, no... Nunca he viajado en una moto.

—Excelente. Entonces, ¡tendrás una primera vez conmigo!

Al final, Xiao Zhan cedió, en parte porque no podía negarle nada a un hombre que se veía tan sexy como Yibo en cuero negro. ¿Y poder apretar su cuerpo contra el de él como si se le fuera la vida en ello? Había peores formas de morir.

Después de la conmoción inicial cuando Yibo aceleró en la calle, después de que Xiao Zhan gritara impotente en su casco y se apretara contra Yibo, Xiao Zhan se entusiasmó con la sensación de la motocicleta debajo de ellos, el viento rugiendo alrededor de sus cuerpos, y la sensación de estar ahí fuera y no encerrados a salvo en un coche.

Condujeron juntos hasta que encontraron un lugar tranquilo en un parque, rodeado de árboles y alejado de los demás. Xiao Zhan se bajó torpemente de la moto y se sacudió la tensión de sus miembros mientras Yibo se reía de él.

— ¿Cómo fue?

Xiao Zhan se quitó el casco y se dejó caer teatralmente al suelo con un fuerte _whooooo_ , estirándose sobre la crujiente hierba del otoño.

— ¡Aterrador! Pero también emocionante. Ya veo por qué lo disfrutas tanto. —puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Yibo con una sonrisa apreciativa.

Yibo se lamió los labios mientras miraba a Xiao Zhan despatarrado con la ropa de cuero robada del armario de Yibo. Se tumbó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en un brazo, y con la otra mano recorrió la cremallera del torso de Xiao Zhan.

—Deberías llevar chaquetas de cuero más a menudo.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y le besó. Xiao Zhan empezó a protestar, pero Yibo murmuró contra sus labios: "Aquí no hay nadie". Yibo rodeó la cintura de Xiao Zhan con un brazo y lo acercó. 

_Oh, diablos._ Xiao Zhan pasó las manos por el pelo de Yibo y le devolvió el beso.

Se perdieron el uno en el otro hasta que el lejano sonido de un perro ladrando les recordó dónde estaban. Cuando por fin se separaron, sin aliento, Xiao Zhan contempló el rostro sonrojado y hermoso de Yibo, queriendo recordarlo todo sobre él y este momento. La brisa fresca y seca, la suave luz del sol en el pelo alborotado de Yibo, sus labios carnosos, esos ojos intensos. _Es tan hermoso. No puedo creer que sea mío, no puedo creer que pueda besarlo así._

Después de estar separados durante tanto tiempo, el hecho de estar juntos era una revelación. Había algo insustituible e inefable en el simple hecho de estar en el espacio del otro, de poder encontrarse con los ojos del otro sin el alcance de la lente de una cámara. 

Fuera lo que fuera, Xiao Zhan lo sentía en su corazón cuando estaba con Yibo. Quería más de esa sensación antes de que Yibo volviera a ser sólo una voz en su teléfono.

Xiao Zhan oyó los ladridos del perro acercándose, así que se sentó rápidamente y empezó a desempacar la comida que había traído para ellos. 

Yibo se recostó y miró las tenues nubes blancas en el cielo azul del otoño.

—Entonces, ¿dónde creen tus compañeros de banda que estás ahora mismo?

—Mmm... No lo sé. —todavía se alojaba con los chicos de X NINE, pero ahora que habían terminado de filmar _Emperor_ , no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más continuaría eso.

— ¿No te preguntaron por qué estabas haciendo comida para llevar?

Xiao Zhan le dio a Yibo un onigiri, esperando distraerlo.

—Mn. Prueba esto.

—Oh, esto es sabroso —fijó sus ojos en Xiao Zhan—. No saben de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Espero que no —al ver la cara de descontento de Yibo, preguntó: —. ¿Por qué estás molesto? Tú tampoco se lo has dicho a nadie, ¿verdad?

—No lo he hecho, pero sólo porque tú has insistido en ello —pasó distraídamente una mano por la espalda de Xiao Zhan—. ¿Creen que tienes novia?

Xiao Zhan metió otro onigiri en la boca de Yibo y se encogió de hombros.

Yibo continuó.

— ¿Has tenido alguna vez una novia?

Xiao Zhan se apartó de Yibo, alcanzando otro recipiente de comida.

—Sí.

No pudo ver la cara de Yibo, pero escuchó el largo silencio.

Jugueteó con el recipiente más tiempo del necesario, sin querer encontrarse con los ojos de Yibo.

Finalmente, le oyó preguntar en voz baja: "¿Cuándo?".

Xiao Zhan se volvió para mirar a Yibo, con un tono casual y ligero.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba en la universidad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron saliendo?

—Un par de años.

La expresión de Yibo era opaca. Xiao Zhan se preguntó qué pasaba por su mente. 

— ¿Fue algo serio?

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

— ¿Por qué todas estas preguntas, Yibo?

Yibo levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en su mano.

—Sólo dímelo.

Los ojos de Yibo se clavaron en los suyos. Xiao Zhan respiró profundamente.

—Sí. Compré un anillo. Ella decidió estudiar en el extranjero. No pude seguirla, así que rompimos. Ahora está casada con otro. ¿Curiosidad satisfecha?

Yibo se recostó de nuevo.

— ¿Lo sabían tus padres?

—Sí.

— ¿Y tus amigos? Tus amigos lo sabían, ¿verdad?

— _A_ _ish_ , Yibo. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Tú y yo acordamos que era mejor mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Esto fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo debutara. No se puede comparar. Por muchas razones.

—Una cosa es mantener en secreto que estamos saliendo, pero otra es que ni siquiera estemos reconociéndolo ante nuestros conocidos. ¿Ni siquiera podemos decir que salimos? ¿Como amigos? Si yo fuera una chica-

—Para. ¿No estás disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos? Porque yo sí. No siento la necesidad de incluir a otras personas en lo que tenemos. ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por sacarlo a la luz?

—No se trata solamente de eso. Yo sólo... yo sólo... —se acercó, para poner su cabeza en el regazo de Xiao Zhan, pero éste hizo un gesto a la familia que se acercaba, y se apartó.

Yibo gimió, haciendo un ademán de dejar caer la cabeza sobre el duro suelo y lanzando a Xiao Zhan una mirada lastimera. Fue a cogerle la mano justo cuando Xiao Zhan le tendió una botella de agua en su lugar.

—Vamos. Ahora no. —susurró, mirando a los demás.

—Necesito tocarte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ahora?

—Simplemente porque sí —se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Xiao Zhan. Murmuró: —. No sientes lo mismo que yo.

— ¡Dios, eres tan pegajoso a veces! —se rio suavemente y frotó brevemente el hombro de Yibo— Sí siento lo mismo. Pero me preocupa que, si nos descubren, nos obliguen a separarnos. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían nuestras empresas si supieran lo nuestro? Prefiero esconderme contigo y proteger lo que tenemos que arriesgarme a no poder estar contigo.

Yibo giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Xiao Zhan.

—No quiero esconderme. Parece que debería estar avergonzado, y no lo estoy.

—Esconderse no tiene por qué significar avergonzarse. Es algo que la gente hace con las cosas que considera preciosas.

Yibo alargó la mano para pasar sus dedos por la pierna de Xiao Zhan, y esta vez, Xiao Zhan no le detuvo.

—Pero en realidad no puedo esconderte. Cuando no estás conmigo -demonios, incluso si estás conmigo- la gente te ve, pero no sabe que me perteneces. Que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

— ¿No es suficiente con que lo sepamos nosotros mismos? —preguntó Xiao Zhan.

—Para mí no.

— ¿No confías en mí?

—No confío en el resto del mundo contigo. No puedo esconderte, así que necesito que todos sepan que eres mío.

* * *

La verdad es que los compañeros de banda de Xiao Zhan sí se habían dado cuenta del cambio de sus hábitos. Habían notado que se ausentaba de las cenas y otras actividades del grupo y desaparecía hasta altas horas de la noche, si es que volvía. Le enfrentaban para tratar de provocarle y así revelar el nombre de la chica con la que salía, pero lo único que conseguían era una tímida sonrisa y un ligero olor a jazmín en su ropa.

Xiao Zhan no estaba del todo seguro de que sus compañeros de banda aceptaran el hecho de que su amor secreto no fuera una chica en absoluto, y no sentía ningún deseo real de arriesgarse a manchar lo que tenía con Yibo con alguna fealdad. Pensaba que, si podía mantener su amor en su propio corazón, seguiría siendo puro y hermoso, tal y como él mismo lo veía.

Pero también comprendía las frustraciones de Yibo.

Otra noche, después de cenar, estaban sentados juntos en un banco de un parque de la ciudad, abrigados contra el aire frío y las miradas indiscretas. Estaban inclinados ligeramente el uno hacia el otro, sus dedos entrelazados furtivamente en la oscuridad. Xiao Zhan deseaba besar a Yibo, pero obviamente no podían hacerlo aquí.

— ¿Siempre será así? —preguntó Yibo.

—Espero que sí. ¿No sería agradable pasar más tiempo juntos así? Una buena comida, una bonita velada con la persona que amas. —Xiao Zhan golpeó el hombro de Yibo con el suyo.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

— ¿Siempre tenemos que hablar de esto? ¿No podemos disfrutar de estos momentos sin fijarnos en el mañana?

—No estoy hablando de mañana. Quiero saber cuánto tiempo tenemos que fingir en público que somos desconocidos. Dentro de unos años, ¿seguiremos saliendo a escondidas así, sin decírselo a nuestros amigos? ¿O a nuestras familias? —los ojos de Yibo estaban ocultos bajo el ala de su gorra de béisbol, pero Xiao Zhan pudo ver cómo se mordía el labio inferior.

Xiao Zhan se rio suavemente.

—Acabas de cumplir veinte años. ¿Por qué piensas en lo que haremos dentro de unos años?

Yibo le lanzó una mirada dolida.

—Tú tenías veinte años cuando querías casarte con tu novia. —luego se levantó de un salto del banco y se marchó. 

Xiao Zhan tardó un momento en registrar lo que había sucedido, así que cuando se puso en pie, la oscuridad ya se había tragado a Yibo. _Mierda._

No estaba seguro de qué hacer: no podía gritar el nombre de Yibo sin atraer a una multitud de curiosos, así que empezó a trotar por el parque, esperando poder verlo.

No era que Xiao Zhan no se hubiera preguntado cuál sería el final del juego, cuánto tiempo podrían seguir manteniendo las cosas en secreto de esta manera. Hacía ya más de ocho meses que se habían conocido y todavía nadie sabía que eran amigos, y mucho menos que se veían. 

Gran parte de lo que hacía que una relación fuera real era la unión de dos vidas, conocer a la familia, compartir a los amigos, que todo el mundo entendiera que se pertenecía el uno al otro. ¿No era por eso por lo que había comprado un anillo para su novia hace tantos años?

Xiao Zhan y Yibo no tenían nada de eso. Si Yibo desapareciera de su vida esta noche, Xiao Zhan sentiría una enorme pérdida y dolor... pero Yibo también saldría limpiamente de su vida. De hecho, no habría prácticamente ninguna evidencia de que estuvieran juntos. Todo a su alrededor seguiría como antes, como si esta parte importante de su vida nunca hubiera existido.

Ser vistos como pareja por los demás no tenía ninguna relación con lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero era una dimensión que les faltaba en su relación. Y lo que era más importante, era algo que Yibo dejó claro que necesitaba. Y Xiao Zhan deseaba más que nada hacerle feliz.

Sin aliento, se detuvo en un claro del centro del parque. Allí había un pequeño estanque en cuya superficie brillaba la luz de la luna. Unos gráciles árboles enmarcaban el estanque. Era una escena dolorosamente hermosa, atemporal, como si hubiera salido de una obra de teatro de época. Una pequeña pasarela de piedra se extendía sobre el estanque, y Xiao Zhan pudo ver una figura solitaria de pie sobre ella, mirando a la luna.

_Yibo._

Xiao Zhan supo de repente lo que tenía que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Yibo enamorándose a primera vista <https://youtu.be/YGpcLVOf6qM>
> 

> 
>   * La opinión de Xiao Zhan sobre el amor a primera vista: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1241806003378634752?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Entrevista de diciembre de 2018 a Xiao Zhan donde dice que el amor cultivado con el tiempo es más fiable: <https://xzhan1005.wordpress.com/2019/12/10/keep-online-album-interview-xiaozhan/>
> 

> 
>   * Los rumores sobre la novia universitaria de Xiao Zhan: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob75cWhWJPY&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob75cWhWJPY&feature=youtu.be)
> 

> 
> **¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. El Plan

**Marzo de 2020, Hengdian**

Yibo estaba sentado en la silla de maquillaje, hojeando su guión para revisar sus líneas para su primer día de reanudación del rodaje. Volver a meterse en personaje iba a ser interesante: no sólo la pandemia había suspendido el rodaje durante casi dos meses, sino que parecía que la vida de Yibo había sido una montaña rusa todo ese tiempo. Ahora necesitaba sacudirse todo eso y ser un profesional.

_Tengo que ser el mejor Wang Yibo posible si es que quiero ayudar a Zhan-ge._

Pensó en su llamada del día anterior con Xiao Zhan, y en cómo a él le preocupaba que el hecho de que Yibo mostrara sus emociones sobre toda la enloquecedora situación lo convirtiera también en un objetivo de abuso. Suspiró y se recompuso los bordes de su camiseta.

Yibo se había alegrado mucho cuando Xiao Zhan publicó su dibujo de San Valentín en Weibo para que todo el mundo lo viera, básicamente diciéndole a todo el mundo que amaba a "Bo". En ese momento habían estado en su dichosa burbuja de cuarentena, y Yibo se había sentido esperanzado de que pudieran ser más abiertos sobre su relación. 

Ya era un secreto a voces dentro de su rincón de la industria china del entretenimiento que estaban saliendo. El otoño pasado se visitaron mutuamente en los platós, se lo contaron a algunos amigos selectos y lanzaron suficientes caramelos a los fans para que su _BJYX_ CP se convirtiera en el mayor fandom de CP que había visto China. Literalmente, _millones_ de personas en China celebraban ahora la idea de que Yibo y Xiao Zhan fueran una pareja romántica, aunque no pudieran estar seguros de que fuera cierto.

Los principales medios de comunicación pasaron de puntillas por todos estos rumores, evitando deliberadamente poner una etiqueta a su relación. Sin embargo, era innegable que estaban unidos: parecía que no se podía escribir ningún artículo sobre uno de ellos sin mencionar al menos gratuitamente al otro. 

En _Day Day Up_ , sus hermanos hacía tiempo que habían dejado de intentar emparejarle con todas las jóvenes estrellas que aparecían en el programa, y en su lugar le hacían hablar de temas de "pareja", como la forma de discutir con un ser querido, o qué tipo de cosas especiales hacía para sorprender a su "otra mitad". Otras veces se limitaban a referirse casualmente a Yibo y a su pareja sin nombre utilizando el plural "ustedes". 

Incluso sus padres conocían su relación y habían dado su bendición colectiva.

A Yibo le encantaba, disfrutaba de la idea de que tanta gente, en algún nivel, entendía que Xiao Zhan era suyo.

Pero ahora Xiao Zhan decía que Yibo tenía que distanciarse de él.

_No quiero retroceder. Hemos trabajado demasiado para esto._

* * *

**Noviembre de 2017, Pekín**

Yibo había vuelto con Xiao Zhan, y era más feliz de lo que podía recordar. Y lo que es mejor, su reconciliación coincidió con un raro periodo en el que ambos estaban en casa y tenían tiempo para dedicarse el uno al otro. Aprovecharon al máximo, saliendo a dar largos paseos, disfrutando de la cocina de Xiao Zhan, jugando a los videojuegos y simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos después de tantos meses separados. 

La mayor frustración de Yibo era la insistencia de Xiao Zhan en que dieran un paso atrás en la parte física de su relación. Tener a un hombre tan guapo como Xiao Zhan en su apartamento, en sus brazos viendo una película, con un delantal cocinando la cena -en realidad, sólo respirando en su proximidad- estaba poniendo a prueba el autocontrol de Yibo. No estaba seguro de por qué no podían tener sexo _y_ hacer todas las demás cosas que él quería hacer, pero Yibo estaba seguro de que cualquier día acabaría con Xiao Zhan. De todos modos, era divertido seguir intentándolo.

Xiao Zhan estaba en la cocina de Yibo preparando la cena para ellos. La comida olía deliciosa, pero Yibo sentía hambre de algo más. Rodeó con sus brazos a Xiao Zhan por detrás y le besó una oreja.

— ¡Wang Yibo! —soltó una risita y apretó el cuello cuando Yibo empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja— ¡Estoy intentando cocinar!

Yibo no dijo nada, sólo hizo girar a Xiao Zhan y lo apretó contra los gabinetes, depositando besos arriba y abajo del cuello de Xiao Zhan. Este echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo ruidos que sólo calentaron más a Yibo.

Pero entonces el sonido y el olor del chisporroteo de la comida en la estufa le recordó a Xiao Zhan lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Yibo interfiriera.

—La... comida... va a... quemarse... Yiiibo...

Yibo sopesó esto en su cabeza, considerando seriamente sacrificar la cena en pos de romper la resolución de Xiao Zhan de "tomárselo con calma". Sin embargo, tenía hambre y la comida de Xiao Zhan era demasiado deliciosa como para desperdiciarla. Se echó atrás, dio un rápido beso a Xiao Zhan en los labios y volvió a colocar su delantal en su sitio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. _Esto no se queda así._

La cena, como siempre, fue increíble. Yibo miró a Xiao Zhan a través de la mesa, preguntándose una vez más cómo había tenido tanta suerte, al tener un novio tan perfecto. _Guapo, amable, muy inteligente, tiene talento, es divertido y, además, cocina._

La mente de Yibo volvió a la conversación que habían tenido la otra tarde, cuando Xiao Zhan le había preguntado a Yibo de qué podría haberse enamorado a primera vista, y Yibo no fue capaz de responder. Seguramente no podría haber apreciado en una sola mirada todas las cualidades interiores que ahora amaba de Xiao Zhan. ¿Su confesión había hecho que Xiao Zhan pensara que era superficial e inmaduro? 

Xiao Zhan tenía razón: Yibo no podía saber que Xiao Zhan era el tipo de persona que corregiría a un cajero que le hubiera dado cambio demás, que tenía un corazón tan suave y generoso que gastaría el poco dinero que tenía en comprar suministros para un refugio de animales, o que dibujaría carteles en apoyo a los niños con necesidades especiales. 

Aquel día que se encontraron en el campo de flores, el primer pensamiento de Yibo fue simplemente que Xiao Zhan era la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca. ¿Era remotamente posible que Yibo viera en su alma a través de sus profundos ojos marrones o su deslumbrante sonrisa, y viera su belleza interior? Yibo quería creer que, si Xiao Zhan hubiera sido una persona terrible bajo ese hermoso exterior, no se habría enamorado de él, pero ahora nunca lo sabría.

Sólo hubo una _sensación_ , como si supiera que se trataba de una persona a la que amaría para siempre. _Vaya, eso sí que parece una locura. No me extraña que Xiao Zhan no me creyera._

A Yibo le había dolido oír a Xiao Zhan describir su amor por Yibo como una elección, como si él hubiera esperado una razón para poder amarle. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más podía ver Yibo cómo cambiaba la forma de sus propios sentimientos. Cada día, al parecer, descubría algo más que admiraba de Xiao Zhan, y su amor por él se hacía más profundo. _Tal vez esto es lo que Xiao Zhan quería decir._

—Hey —Xiao Zhan lo miraba, con la cabeza inclinada—, ¿estás bien? ¿Está bien el pollo? Sé que no te gusta el picante, pero...

Yibo salió de su ensueño.

— ¡Oh! ¡No, está delicioso! Sólo estaba pensando.

—Uh… —Xiao Zhan hizo una mueca adorable— ¿Quieres contármelo?

Yibo se mordió el labio.

—El otro día, cuando dije que me había enamorado de ti a primera vista... ¿recuerdas?

—Sí... ¡como si pudiera olvidar algo así!

Yibo empujó su comida en el plato por un momento.

—Entonces... Si no sentías eso por mí al principio... Quiero decir, ¿ _qué_ pensabas de mí, ya sabes, cuando nos conocimos? —esperó, con una mirada aprensiva en su rostro.

—Oh, no me malinterpretes. Tal vez no lo llame amor a primera vista, pero definitivamente me gustabas. Mucho. Estaba... ¿intimidado al principio? Porque, bueno, eres _Wang Yibo_ , y te he visto en concierto y he visto muchos de tus vídeos, y...

Yibo se animó.

—Espera, ¿en serio?

Xiao Zhan se sonrojó.

—Sí, um... ¿ya no hemos hablado de esto antes? ¿De qué hemos hablado durante todo el verano? —se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza— Puede que te haya, eh, stalkeado un poco mientras pasaba por mi propio entrenamiento de idol...

Yibo se quedó con la boca abierta, luciendo un aspecto demasiado divertido. Xiao Zhan continuó:

—Definitivamente sabía quién eras y te admiraba por tus muchos talentos y umm... por lo guapo y sexy que eres... —Xiao Zhan se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada, jugueteando con sus palillos— Y luego resultó que también eras dulce y divertido. Y me sentí _tan_ a gusto contigo. No me lo esperaba.

Yibo sintió que sus orejas se ponían rojas.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo... cuándo supiste que me amabas?

Xiao Zhan respiró profundamente, pensando.

—Es difícil para mí precisar un momento. Yo umm... Estaba luchando contra ello.

—No querías estar conmigo. —Yibo comentó, cabizbajo.

Xiao Zhan golpeó con un pie el tobillo de Yibo bajo la mesa.

—No era eso. Ya hemos hablado de todas las preocupaciones que tenía. Quiero decir... que todavía no va a ser fácil, ya sabes. Y está la diferencia de edad... ¡No pongas esa cara, es sólo un hecho! Dudaba que pudieras estar realmente interesado en alguien como yo. Soy mayor, un poco nerd... Seamos sinceros, tú eres una especie de adicto a la adrenalina y un deportista, y yo... no. Así que, aunque me gustabas mucho, no creía que pudieras ir en serio conmigo.

—Pero yo _estaba…_ —empezó Yibo, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo. _Dios, él sigue viendo muchas razones por las que no deberíamos estar juntos._

—Sin embargo, me has agotado... ¡en el buen sentido! —Xiao Zhan le miró suavemente— Siempre estabas a mi lado cuando lo pasaba mal, me hacías reír, te preocupabas por mí... no dejabas de mostrarme el alma tan bonita e interesante que tienes. Mn… —le dedicó a Yibo una tímida sonrisa.

Yibo refunfuñó.

—Me enamoré tanto de ti la primera vez que te vi, deseaba tanto que me correspondieras, y te pasaste todo el verano pensando que era demasiado joven y que no iba en serio. — _Y luego, básicamente, confirmé todos sus temores al romper impulsivamente con él y tratar de ponerlo celoso. Buen trabajo, Yibo._

Xiao Zhan se acercó a la mesa y tomó la mano de Yibo entre las suyas.

—De repente, no tenerte para hablar, no poder ver tu sonrisa, oír tu voz... me hizo darme cuenta de que te quería, de que te quería en mi vida. Te eché mucho de menos y me dolió pensar que quizás te habías ido para siempre.

Al ver la expresión de duda de Yibo, continuó:

—No es que no sienta lo mismo que tú... Creo que simplemente enfocamos y expresamos estas cosas de forma diferente. ¿Pero ahora ves por qué quiero que hablemos de estas cosas? Para que no tengamos estos malentendidos.

* * *

Cada vez que Xiao Zhan le obligaba a hablar de sus sentimientos, como los que había tenido mientras estaban separados, o cuando rompió con Xiao Zhan, los momentos de auto-revelación le golpeaban en oleadas de euforia. En el pasado, simplemente lidiaba con sus sentimientos _haciendo_ cosas: bailando, haciendo maniobras en su motocicleta, o simplemente pasando a la siguiente cosa. ¿Hablar de ello? No.

Estar con Xiao Zhan le hacía ser más consciente de quién era y de lo que era importante para él. Por qué hacía las cosas que hacía o se sentía como se sentía. Descubrió que le gustaba. Y le gustaba quién era cuando estaba con él, incluso cuando era un desastre emocional. Lo cual ocurría más de lo que le gustaba. Después de todo, nunca había estado enamorado.

Sin embargo, Xiao Zhan sí lo había estado, y saber esto carcomía a Yibo. Él sabía que no era razonable. Xiao Zhan era seis años mayor, había ido a la universidad y había vivido como una persona normal antes de dedicarse a la vida de _idol_. Yibo no debería haberse sorprendido al saber que había tenido otras relaciones.

Aun así, cuando se enteró de que Xiao Zhan había estado dispuesto a comprometer su vida con una _chica_ , a Yibo le volvió un poco loco. Sólo le recordaba que, si las cosas se ponían demasiado difíciles con Yibo, siempre había un camino más fácil para Xiao Zhan. Inevitablemente, volvía a pensar en _Nanhai_ y en el tipo de vida que no podía darle.

Yibo se torturaba a veces, imaginando un futuro en el que Xiao Zhan caminaba por la alfombra roja con una bella actriz, quizá una coprotagonista de la que se había enamorado durante el rodaje. Xiao Zhan tendría un aspecto devastadoramente guapo, posaría para las fotos con su brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de la chica y sonreiría dulcemente durante las entrevistas cuando le preguntaran si estaban pensando en casarse. Algún día tendrían hijos y una casa, y quizá también un perro, una imagen de domesticidad que Yibo nunca imaginó para sí mismo ni esperaba. Hasta que conoció a Xiao Zhan.

Ahora Xiao Zhan era suyo, y debería haber estado completamente extasiado. Pero todos estos meses después, nadie podía saberlo. Cuando lo pensaba racionalmente, sabía por qué no podían decírselo a la gente, pero tampoco podía acallar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que este silencio preservaba para Xiao Zhan la opción de esa vida diferente. Este miedo le molestaba tanto que incluso Xiao Zhan, con toda su paciencia, no quería seguir oyendo hablar de ello.

* * *

Una noche salieron a cenar juntos, a un modesto local que tenía deliciosos fideos y sopa de albóndigas caseras. A veces, cuando salía con otros amigos, se ponía mucho énfasis en estar en el sitio más de moda, en beber demasiado o en competir por quién podía comer más bolas de masa o ser más escandaloso, cosas típicas de los chicos. No es que a Yibo no le gustara la competición: le encantaba ganar, ser el mejor. Pero con Xiao Zhan, podía perder y ser igualmente feliz. Tal vez incluso más feliz si conseguía ver la sonrisa de Xiao Zhan. Yibo se conformaba con estar con él de una manera que no tenía con nadie más.

Por supuesto, esto no significaba que Yibo nunca se sintiera como un idiota cerca de Xiao Zhan. El hombre tenía una sonrisa que derretía el corazón y una forma de ser que atraía a la gente, les hacía desear su atención. Y Yibo era particularmente débil al encanto casual de Xiao Zhan. 

A veces, Xiao Zhan hablaba y Yibo se daba cuenta de repente de que le había estado mirando con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. O que había estado tan empeñado en hacer reír a Xiao Zhan que había dicho algo completamente inapropiado.

Pero era cuando estaba celoso cuando Yibo se sentía más descontrolado con Xiao Zhan.

De vuelta al restaurante, Yibo golpeó su rodilla juguetonamente contra la pierna de Xiao Zhan, deseando contacto y atención. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien le veía si le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que una mesa de chicas lo miraba y susurraba.

No emitían el tipo de emoción que sugería que los habían reconocido. Y no miraban a Yibo en absoluto, sino a su _Zhan-ge_. Xiao Zhan era, por supuesto, ajeno a la atención, porque era una de esas personas hermosas que no sabía lo hermosa que era. Pero Yibo podía ver cómo las chicas suspiraban desmayadamente cada vez que él reía o sonreía. Debería haberse sentido orgulloso de que su novio fuera tan guapo como para que los desconocidos lo miraran así, pero no era así. Le molestaba.

Le entraron ganas de besar a Xiao Zhan allí mismo, en la mesa, sólo para reivindicarse, pero por supuesto no podía hacerlo. Así que puso una sonrisa exagerada y empujó dulcemente a Xiao Zhan en el hombro cuando este soltó una de sus torpes bromas. Por desgracia, lo único que consiguió fue que Xiao Zhan sonriera más, provocando más risas y miradas de la otra mesa.

De vez en cuando, un par de chicas se levantaban con el pretexto de ir al lavabo, y se paseaban por su mesa lanzando miradas a Xiao Zhan al pasar. Xiao Zhan estaba demasiado absorto en su conversación con Yibo como para darse cuenta, pero Yibo lo vio.

Para cuando terminaron de cenar, Yibo estaba de mal humor y se esforzaba por no dejarlo traslucir en su rostro. Las chicas seguían demorando la comida cuando Yibo y Xiao Zhan se levantaron para irse. Sólo entonces Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se fijaban en él, y asintió cortésmente y sonrió, haciéndoles un pequeño saludo. Las chicas se pusieron a hacer señas para que se acercara, pero Yibo, enfurecido, lo agarró rápidamente del brazo y lo condujo hacia la puerta.

Después, se sentaron juntos en un banco de un parque cercano.

— ¿Siempre será así? —preguntó Yibo, pensando en lo impotente que se sentía cuando las chicas coqueteaban tan abiertamente con Xiao Zhan.

—Eso espero. ¿No sería agradable pasar más tiempo juntos de esta manera? ¿Una buena comida, una hermosa velada con la persona que amas? —frotó la mano de Yibo, dándole una suave sonrisa.

Yibo suspiró con fuerza. _No tiene ni idea de lo que acabó de pasar._

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Xiao Zhan parecía muy decepcionado.

— ¿Siempre tenemos que hablar de esto? ¿No podemos disfrutar de estos momentos sin fijarnos en el mañana?

_No lo entiende en absoluto._ Yibo pensó en todas las veces que no estuvo con Xiao Zhan, en la frecuencia con la que la gente se le insinuaba, y en que él era demasiado amable, demasiado educado, demasiado generoso de corazón para ignorar las insinuaciones o para decirles que le dejaran en paz. _Nadie sabe que él es mío._

Yibo se mordió el labio inferior.

—No estoy hablando de mañana. Quiero saber cuánto tiempo tenemos que fingir en público que somos desconocidos. Dentro de unos años, ¿seguiremos saliendo así a escondidas, sin decírselo a nuestros amigos? ¿O a nuestras familias?

Xiao Zhan le miró incrédulo y se rio.

—Acabas de cumplir veinte años. ¿Por qué piensas en lo que haremos dentro de unos años?

Yibo le lanzó una mirada dolida. _No se imagina que estemos juntos en el futuro como yo._

—Tenías veinte años cuando querías casarte con tu novia. —su pecho empezó a contraerse y pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas calientes empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

_Luchar o huir._ Yibo eligió la huida.

* * *

Yibo corrió por los senderos del parque hasta que se encontró en un claro con un estanque que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y se dirigió a una pequeña pasarela que cruzaba el estanque. De pie sobre el puente, miró a la luna, con su brillo distorsionado por las lágrimas.

_Maldita sea. He arruinado una bonita noche. ¿Por qué tengo que ser así, tan posesivo?_

Pensó en lo molesto que estaría Xiao Zhan con él si se hubiera enterado de lo enojado que se había puesto Yibo por unas chicas al azar en un restaurante. Pero no podía evitar lo que sentía. Y no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan impotente. Sabía que tenía que encontrar una manera de controlar sus emociones, o iba a sabotear toda la relación.

Oyó pasos detrás de él y se giró para ver a Xiao Zhan cruzando el puente hacia él. Yibo se preparó, esperando que le regañaran por salir corriendo de forma tan infantil, pero en lugar de eso, Xiao Zhan lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Yibo respiró entrecortadamente y se relajó en los brazos de Xiao Zhan.

—Lo... lo siento mucho. Por ser un bebé tan grande. He estropeado nuestra cita.

Xiao Zhan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le abrazó más fuerte.

—No, lo entiendo. Sientes lo que sientes. Y... ya llevamos muchos meses juntos, y entiendo que cada vez es más difícil seguir ocultando lo que tenemos. —miró rápidamente a su alrededor y se inclinó para besar a Yibo. Yibo hundió las manos en el abrigo de Xiao Zhan, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Suspiró, saboreando el familiar subidón que le producía besar a Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan se apartó y miró a los ojos de Yibo, quitándole las lágrimas con suavidad.

—Escucha, tengo una idea. De cómo podemos darnos más espacio para estar juntos. En público. Quizá no como pareja, pero al menos como buenos amigos a los que les gusta salir juntos.

Yibo levantó la mirada expectante.

—De acuerdo. ¿De qué se trata?

—Vamos a conseguir papeles juntos en un drama. Como tal vez uno de esos programas policiales... qué tal si tú fueras un oficial de policía y yo un encantador villano y-

—Oye, espera, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo el villano?

Xiao Zhan sacudió a Yibo por los hombros en señal de frustración.

— ¡Préstame atención! Podríamos ser agentes de policía, un dúo de lucha contra el crimen... o tal vez podríamos ser gángsters... O podríamos hacer un drama de época. Estoy haciendo algunas audiciones ahora, puedes ir a algunas de las mismas audiciones, y ver si podríamos ser elegidos juntos...

Los ojos de Yibo se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Trabajar juntos? ¿Harías eso?

— ¿Por qué no? Los dos somos actores, ¿por qué no podríamos hacer un drama juntos? De hecho, es perfecto: podríamos pasar tiempo juntos en el plató, tal vez meses, y la gente nos vería juntos. No sería raro que pasáramos tiempo juntos dentro y fuera del plató... ya no tendríamos que escabullirnos para vernos. ¿Qué te parece? —Xiao Zhan levantó las cejas en cuestionamiento.

—Pero no se nos permitiría _estar juntos..._

— ¡ _Aiyaaa_ , Yibo, eres tan codicioso! Al fin y al cabo, esto sigue siendo China... pero podríamos ser los _mejores amigos_ que salen juntos todo el tiempo. Lo que hiciéramos en privado sería asunto nuestro. —le guiñó un ojo.

Yibo miró el hermoso rostro de Xiao Zhan, iluminado por la luz de la luna. _¿Tener la oportunidad de ver esta cara todos los días en el plató?_ Sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a ver qué podemos encontrar ahora mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Gráfico que muestra el crecimiento del supertema BJYX a lo largo del tiempo: <https://twitter.com/OldObsess/status/1315811055453470720?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Episodio de julio de 2019 de DDU en el que Yibo es animado para hablar de cómo se pelea con su pareja (爱的人): <https://twitter.com/yibolimbo/status/1318657184993927169?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Episodio de DDU de febrero de 2020 en el que Yibo explica lo que hace para sorprender a su otra mitad: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1226761823015202816?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Episodio de DDU de febrero de 2020 en el que Han-ge pregunta a Yibo qué haría él en el futuro por su ser querido: <https://twitter.com/ventus1821/status/1226761823015202816?s=21>
> 

> 
>   * Noviembre de 2019 Los hermanos DDU utilizan el plural "ustedes" (他们) para referirse a Yibo en el episodio de noviembre de 2019: <https://twitter.com/BjyxObsessed/status/1281753369770696711?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Episodio de DDU de junio de 2018 en el que Yibo se imagina la vida a los 40 años, con hijos, un perro, pero sin esposa: <https://twitter.com/Ventus1821/status/1220887176335917057?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Un episodio de DDU de julio de 2019 con Xiao Zhan. Allí se dicen cosas _reveladoras_ jajaj: <https://twitter.com/_lanwuxian_/status/1341048993888022528?s=21>
> 

> 
>   * En la universidad, Xiao Zhan diseñó carteles para niños con autismo: <https://twitter.com/nahz_oaix/status/1245560648307630086?s=20>
> 

> 
>   * Cuando Xiao Zhan debutó, donó 100 camas para gatos a un refugio local: <https://twitter.com/dailyxiaozhan/status/1285167711815901186?s=21>
> 

> 
>   * Xiao Zhan atrae a la gente porque es un coqueto de bajo perfil, como lo describe su antiguo coprotagonista, Darren Wang: <https://twitter.com/Amylyn1324/status/1294159262474629123?s=20>
> 

> 
> Lo que más me gusta de este fanfic es la nueva y original perspectiva que la autora le da a la relación de los chicos. Casi siempre leemos que su relación comienza en el rodaje de CQL, o cuando este termina. Pero ahora, es por la relación tan bonita que tienen, que van a buscar un proyecto para filmar juntos. ¡Es bien emocionante!
> 
> **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
